Schism
by Requiem of Fire
Summary: When the Moon Kingdom is taken over by Frieza, the Scouts fear their powerless existence on Planet Vegeta. However, they soon find that the Saiyan's are not pleased with their takeover either, and everyone is soon drawn into an elaborate rebellion.
1. Prologue

Ok I finally got some time to start posting this!

This is a SM/DBZ cross. It is going to be very dark, so you are warned. I needed to go back to some SM/DBZ for a while so I could get some motivation to continue with my other stuff. But, DON'T WORRY! The sequel to Reminiscence is coming! I have just been busy with school and wedding planning!

Summary: When Frieza takes over the Moon Kingdom, all hope seems lost for our heroines. However, when they arrive on Planet Vegeta, the Scouts soon realize that the Saiyan's are not too keen on the takeover of their planet either, and they are all soon drawn in to a rebellion. In order to bring peace and justice, everyone realizes they must sacrifice for the greater good, whatever that sacrifice may be.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own SM or DBZ. This is the only time I'm putting this on here and it remains valid for the length of this fic.

* * *

**_Schism_**

**Prologue**

She did not even flinch as crimson blood splattered against her porcelain skin.

Serena noticed this of her friend as she continued to be pulled through the palace, watching as the soldiers of the Moon Kingdom littered the ground. So far, the she had successfully evaded the powerful invaders, but it would only be a matter of time. They were currently in the deep recesses of the palace, making their way back into the royal chambers. The blonde currently adorned the most emotionless look one could muster, watching as her best friend closed the door to her bedroom.

In her trembling hands was a bouquet, the once pure white flowers now tainted with tinges of blood. Her dress, the one she was to be married in, was also stained like that of the flowers, the liquid spreading into the ornate lace and embroidered designs. The dress had been her mothers. She touched the bloody flowers as tears pricked her eyes.

The bride's friend looked at her with a sad expression, watching as Serena fell to the ground and clutched her flowers tight in her fists. She had looked like an angel walking down that isle, smiling behind a transparent veil. The people in attendance all watched eagerly as the man awaiting her took the young girl by the hand, pulling Serena up the three-steps to the altar.

"Raye…" Serena watched as her tears fell from her eyes and onto the flowers, rolling down their petals like the rain. "Raye…"

The Queen of Mars got down beside her Princess and took the bouquet, sitting it on the ground beside her before enveloping Serena in a hug. She felt the girls' sobs as Serena cried, her arms wrapped around her as tight as she could manage. This was horrible. What should have been the brightest day in the universe had been ruined.

"They killed him before I could say my vows. I didn't even get to tell him I loved him before he died." She spoke into Raye's shoulder, her makeup staining her guardians' skin. "No, that alien shot him down at the altar! His blood is on my face!"

Nothing she could say would help to calm her Princess, and Raye knew that. It was very obvious to her that this was the end, the inevitable Armageddon. The Moon would be destroyed, ending the beginning of a powerful era. These strange and powerful creatures were after one thing, and it was power. Raye looked at the blood on her arms, legs, hands… it was everywhere. Never had she seen such carnage. Never had she witnessed such raw power.

The Princess of Venus, Mina, had commanded her to take Serena away and to run as fast as they could. Protecting Serena was all that mattered. Her stomach sank as she realized the likely status of her comrades, but Serena relished in the fact that soon she would be dead too. Then they could all be reborn together and everyone would be alive. Even Darien.

"Do you have the crystal?" Raye asked, pulling Serena's face away from her shoulder. The girl nodded and felt her lip quivering.

"Yes."

Raye could hear footsteps and screams, signaling to her that they would soon be disposed of like everyone else had been. What were these people looking for? What were they hoping to accomplish by bringing the most glorious event in the galaxy to a halt? Happiness was so close Raye could have tasted it, but now it was gone. In the blink of an eye it was gone.

The blonde shook nervously in her friend's arms, tears running into the dried blood on her cheeks. Was this all she was meant for? Were all of her friends' dead? Where was her mother?

"Will it hurt to die?" She whispered, knowing all to well that these things were usually painful. But would it be everlasting? Does it hurt to take your last breath?

Raye began to cry, too, feeling as her body and her heart began to give up. "No, Serena, it won't."

They could hear the men in the hallway now, coming ever closer to their shivering bodies. It was only a matter of time. When the doors were blasted open, Serena shrieked and clutched Raye's arms tighter, tears coming full force. She was numb, not feeling as her last defense quickly maneuvered her body in front of hers. The pink alien kept snarling and making snide remarks, but was hushed by a taller man beside him. He was a teal man with green hair, and appeared to be in charge of this operation. The man wore armor much like his comrades, but his was more decorated.

As he raised his hand, time stood still.

"Your highness," A voice spoke behind the two, drawing their attention from their attackers. "Please listen to me."

Serena gasped as she saw Sailor Pluto, the Queen of the cold planet and the guardian of the time gates, standing before a black portal. The portal began to waiver a bit before ultimately fading away, leaving the woman hunched on her staff. She looked like she was in pain. Prior to this moment, Serena had only seen the Time Guardian once, and to see her in this condition was unnerving.

"You stopped time?" Raye asked in disbelief. "You know the consequences-"

Sailor Pluto smiled grimly. "I know, but now is not the moment to worry over it. Your highness, you must listen to me."

The blonde looked around and discovered that time had indeed been stopped. She brought a shaky hand to her quivering lips and looked to Sailor Pluto, who carried her staff with a heavy heart.

"These people…" She took a deep breath. "Are going to destroy the Moon."

Serena felt herself stop breathing and she held her Silver Crystal tightly. Was this possible? Were there beings strong enough to destroy whole planets? She had heard of the Princess of Saturn being able to do so, but it was at the expense of her life.

"But, I have the Crystal right here! I can-"

Sailor Pluto frowned. "No, your highness, you cannot stop this. These warriors are far stronger than anything we could hope to combat. Our powers are useless against them."

Raye looked back towards the aliens, watching as they looked upon them with great mirth. What were they worth to them? What was their _galaxy_worth to them? Did they relish in the death of innocents? She wiped her face free of the tears and looked back to the Time Guardian, who was being to slump farther on to the tile floor.

"These people are the leaders of the World Trade Organization. They specialize in taking over planets to sell them to the highest bidder." She frowned. "Or in the case of the Moon, destroy it because it is unsuitable for the market."

Serena gasped. "But-"

"Serena, you need to listen. I don't have much time." Raye noticed the woman fall closer to the ground, her fingers loosely gripping her staff. Serena noticed that the woman actually used her name instead of a title, which struck further fear into her heart. No one aside from her inner court used her name. "They are going to take you with them. The other girls are already on the ship. When you reach your destination, there are two ways this scenario can end."

Sailor Pluto raised a finger. "Scenario one results in Frieza taking control of the entire universe, one planet at a time."

Raye and Serena shook in terror. This was how they would end? A horrid dictator would enslave every human being. Would they forever be doomed to serve a ruthless tyrant?

But, the woman raised another finger. "Scenario two results in Frieza being overthrown and life being restored to countless life forms across the universe."

Sailor Pluto dropped her staff and held herself up by her arms.

"Each of you will face trials in this new future, and depending how you act on them, you ultimately choose the fate of the universe." She smiled at them kindly before releasing a single tear. "Good luck, your highness, and my fellow comrades. My your hearts guide you to make the right decisions and break the reign of Lord Frieza."

As she fell to the floor, her body making a sickening thud on the cold tile, time commenced. Raye felt strong arms grip her around the waist, threatening to pull her off of Serena. She kicked and screamed, but the man was much stronger than she could ever hope to be. By merely flicking her in the back of the neck, he rendered her unconscious, leaving the Princess of the once prosperous Moon Kingdom at the mercy of the invaders.

* * *

**End of Prologue**

Alright, this is the new stuff! The sequel to Reminiscence is also being typed as we speak! Also, I the reason Lita and Raye's title is 'Queen of...' instead 'Princess of...' like the others will be explained, I promise. It's a subplot in the fic.

-ROF


	2. Chapter One: Reality

_**Schism**_

**Chapter One: Reality**

Serena was greeted back to consciousness by someone slapping her cheeks sharply, the dried blood cracking off her fair skin and settling gently on the ground. She was terrified, indeed. She looked around to see her friends, all of which were standing with their hands bound behind their backs. Their once glorious gowns were ripped and stained, revealing battered limbs and scarred hearts.

The man slapping her, the green one from the Moon palace, jerked her to her feet once he realized she was awake. Amy was standing to her right, tears running down her face as she quietly sobbed. She bit her lip in a vain attempt to keep her feelings hidden, but all she succeeded in doing was producing blood from the punctures the pressure created. Serena looked further down to see Mina, in a position much like the Princess of Mercury. Her formerly glorious hair was now matted to her face, clotted into the gashes adorning her once flawless face. How she yearned to hold them, but knew if one false move was made it could very well be her last.

To her left stood Lita; looking Frieza in the eye with an unrelenting hatred no one could dissolve. She wore a dark black eye, her fists clenched behind her as she tried to break her bonds. On the far left stood Raye, the person she saw last before her unceremonious awakening. Her legs were battered, which Serena assumed were from all the kicks she attempted to deliver once she was captured. Raye's shoes were gone, like hers, and her face was set in a scowl much like Lita's. After she was relieved to find her friends still alive, Serena began to look more into the other people in the room.

People stood against the walls of the circular room, most standing with their arms crossed in an angry fashion. Before the five of them was a platform, upon which a most foul-looking alien sat in a hovering device. His skin was a light purple, a darker purple covering some of his arms and the top of his skull. Two black horns protruded from his head, and he smiled as he watched them with great amusement.

"Presenting, Lord Frieza." The green alien spoke, motioning to the alien in the chair. The other men standing about the room turned to Frieza in recognition, although none of them looked pleased about doing so. Serena noted that their behavior seemed forced, as if something bound them to respecting this foul person.

"Thank you, Zarbon." Frieza smirked and moved his hovering chair towards the five Queens and Princesses, the eyes of everyone in the room following close behind. "I would like to say thank you, ladies, for donating your planets to our business. Some of them will earn a hefty sum, I'm sure."

Raye growled and spat on the ground, which Serena noticed was red. She shuttered unnoticeably when she saw the look in Raye's eyes, a look that signaled she no longer cared about the consequences. She had only seen this side of her once before. "I would have died before giving my planet to someone such as yourself."

Frieza chuckled a bit and moved closer to the bound Raye. "Mars was the epicenter for warriors in your galaxy, no? You will be pleased to know we have taken your more worthy soldiers. They might be able to scrape the dirt from my boots."

Serena watched her friend shake in anger. Behind Raye's back, fire began to sprout from her palms. It faded quickly, however, considering her friends fatigue. Serena was grateful for this, because Raye's temper got the best of her sometimes. And as surprising as it would sound to Raye, this was no time for her to lose her temper. Their lives were at stake.

"May Phobos and Deimos burn you alive for what you have done." Raye snapped in response, her voice quivering as she thought of her people and her planet.

Her threat did nothing to Frieza's composure, much to Raye's dissatisfaction. Instead he motioned to Zarbon. "And may you, Queen of Mars, learn to hold your tongue and become more subservient like every woman should."

In what seemed like a moment, the green man appeared behind Raye and the girl fell to the floor, knocked out cold. Zarbon began to return to his place behind Frieza, but when his leader raised a hand, he stopped.

"Put that girl somewhere else. She is bleeding on my floor."

Serena watched as her best friend was picked up and carried out of the room.

It was hard to believe that they were here. Yesterday they were all attending the wedding that would unite the rest of the Milky Way galaxy. Earth was the only one left to solidify the alliance. When Serena married Prince Darien, a peaceful era was planned to overcome them. There would be no use for the warriors Mars produced or the strong defenses fashioned on the hills of Jupiter. The diplomats from the Moon would become less overwhelmed with politics and the progress in science on Mercury would only continue to expand. Venus would become the center of all entertainment, its people enlightened in music and the arts. That time was at the tips of their fingers.

Lita was trying very hard to keep from screaming. She wanted to hurt Frieza. She wanted to kill him. If she had not seen Raye get taken out just moments ago she would probably be spitting out insults like her comrade had. Instead, she took a deep breath. She had to take small steps and try to be more political like Serena always was in times of trouble.

"What happened to our planets? What happened to our people?"

Frieza moved his floating device closer to the Queen of Jupiter. He had heard of this one actually landing an attack on Dodoria when they invaded the Moon Palace. She might actually be useful, unlike the others. The only reason he brought them back was to keep down urges of revolt among the Saiyan's, the people with whom he lived. If they saw Frieza killing the leaders of other planets, would they not get suspicious of their leader, and themselves, getting killed as well? Frieza was still in the need of the Saiyan's services and getting on their bad side would not help his campaign.

"The Moon, Earth, and Venus were destroyed, along with the outer planets." He barely recognized the fact that the blonde with the cuts on her face fell to the floor. "Those planets would not survive on the market, and quite frankly, the people living there were not going to help sell them. I was actually interested in Saturn, but the Planet was destroyed before we could get to it."

Serena felt a painful sensation of remorse deep in her heart. Her people had been killed. They had been mercilessly slaughtered. Saturn's destruction, something she figured the Princess of Saturn had done herself, also brought great pain upon her heart. She felt a tear touch her cheek and slide down to the cold floor beneath her. Could fate not strike her down where she stood and end this pain?

"Do not fret. Jupiter is still intact. Your people are not as weak and useless as some of the others. Mercury was almost untouched because the technology and research facilities have the potential to fetch a good price."

Amy exhaled a sign of relief, but still could not decipher her feelings. While she was relieved her people were alive, it was hard to be here without them. Unlike most of the other planets, Amy liked to work among her citizens. While on the outside she was a princess, on the inside she was an intellect. A scientist, if you will. She loved nothing more than the thrill of discovering new cures and advances in medicine. It was her Achilles heel.

"What of our parents?" She asked quietly, her last thought prompting the question. Amy was scared to death, her whole body shaking.

"They're probably alive." That was all he said before turning his hovering machine around and moving it back to the raised platform he sat on before. Zarbon had come back without Raye and was now standing loyally by Frieza, the fat alien, Dodoria, alongside him. Lita glared at the pink alien, still mad for the black eye he dealt her back at the palace. He frowned at her and was tempted to break her neck, but did not, knowing the consequences.

Serena watched as Frieza spoke with his two most loyal henchmen. It did not appear as though he would kill them, because if he really wanted to do that he would have done so already. What was the purpose of them being brought back here? The blonde looked down at her necklace, which was really the Silver Crystal, and sighed. At least she had some comfort her mother's crystal was with her. Which begged to question if Frieza told the truth about her parent's being safe. Why had he spoken to them without their parents there? After all, three of the five royals brought here were not the rulers of their planets yet.

Lita's mother and father had died when she was young, so a regent ruled Jupiter until Lita was old enough to take the throne. Lita had been a just Queen, and was loved by her people for her kind, albeit strange, ways of dealing with problems. Raye's mother had died and her father was mysteriously murdered shortly after, consequently giving her the throne two years ago. Many suspected that Raye had killed him herself, but no one dared to offer the conclusion. People knew Raye would swiftly execute them if they had. Therefore, Raye and Lita were the only two with the titles to their planets, even though one got hers through a somewhat controversial manner.

After she married Endymion, Serena would have been the new Queen of the Earth until the passing of her mother, which would also give her the Moon. This would make her the most powerful woman in the Milky Way, but Serena would have never noticed it. Mina was supposed to be next to inherit her planet. She had a fiancé living on Mercury, one of Amy's cousins, and after her mother died she would take over. The law on Venus stated that no unmarried woman could take the throne, for the risk of not producing an heir. Amy, who had both surviving parents, lived blissfully without the stress of finding a potential husband.

However, thinking of her old home would do no good at this point, nor would thinking about her mother. She had her friends to worry about. Mina was a wreck. Serena watched as her blonde friend sobbed on the floor, blood from her face dripping onto the ground. Out of all the girls present, Mina was definitely the most compassionate towards her people. She always mingled with them and never held herself to a higher standard. It was probably the worst feeling to know they were not even given a chance to survive. The blonde temporarily ignored the cuts on her face, her fingers digging into them in grief.

"Since you are all royalty, none of you will be subjected to the… terms… most of our captives are subjected to." Zarbon looked to Serena, who instantly got the chills. This made her think of Darien, wondering why he was not given a chance to live as well. Did Frieza's henchmen not know that Darien was a prince? "Miss Serena, please follow us. The rest of you can leave. Maybe your new home on Planet Vegeta will be better than your last."

Lita almost bolted to her princesses side to knock Zarbon in the head, but a pudgy hand grabbed her upper arm and stopped her. She frowned when she saw Dodoria smirking at her. "Come with me."

Amy watched frightened as she wondered what her own destiny held in store for her, the former Queen of Jupiter being dragged away. They were just going to let them _join_ society without any help? She shivered when she thought of Zarbon's words; almost positive he meant that most others became slaves. At least they were given options… sort of. But, would these options really mean much in the grand scheme of things? Or would she die with nothing to leave behind her?

"I send a prayer to thee, Mercury. Send me words of wisdom, and guide me onto your path of righteousness. Although I may wish to deter from your knowledge, I trust that my faith will see me through. May you guide me on my journey, and aide me in this time of despair." Amy whispered as she padded along the hallway to the exit, curious about the world beyond.

* * *

Mina was horrified as she looked at her reflection through the light beverage in the frosty mug she held. Her face had once been spoken of as perfect. She was known as the most beautiful woman in the Milky Way. Suitors had been at her door since the age of twelve, all wanting to be the husband of the blonde angel who would one day rule Venus. As she brought a shaky hand to the long cut that trailed from her right eyebrow to her jaw line, one that she was sure would leave a scar, Mina frowned and poured the liquor down the sink.

A nudge at her left brought her back to reality. They had been on planet Vegeta for one week now and she was already working. Her job was to be a barmaid at a tavern for Frieza's warriors, the most prestigious, if you could call it that, in all of Planet Vegeta. The person who nudged her, an alien called Argus, was her boss. He was kind, although his look was quite strange. His skin was orange and rough in appearance, gills along his neck. He reminded her of a fish.

"Looking sad won't earn you any money." He quipped, cleaning a pitcher with a damp rag. Apparently, Frieza had captured his planet years ago and Argus had been here ever since. "It isn't as bad as you think."

Mina frowned and picked up a brown tray, setting the cold mugs on it before filling them. She had once been the princess of a beautiful planet and scheduled to be married two weeks after Serena's wedding. Now, she was a barmaid. "Yeah, right. I doubt that."

Argus shrugged and motioned the room, which was hardly full. It was early morning. "These men will be swayed by your appearance. If you look happy they will be nicer to you and perhaps tip."

"My appearance?" Mina motioned to her face. "Look at my face. It used to be perfect."

The bartender decided to drop the subject, seeing that there would be no swaying the girl. He was shocked to learn that this girl was the future queen of her planet. Mina was beautiful, but the emotional trauma she went through, including the destruction of her home, was clouding her thoughts. He was once the King of his race, so he understood her pain.

"I was going to be married, one week from today actually." Mina sighed and captured the attention of Argus. He had been married before back on his planet, but his wife died some years ago. It was probably for the best, he thought, for no one could truly live a happy life in this forsaken place. "He was a nobleman, from Mercury."

Argus began to clean another glass. In a few hours the warriors would begin to flood in so it was best to prepare now. Mina had caught on quickly to the basics, so he thankfully did not have to baby-sit her. "Did you love him?"

Mina blushed. "Well, I had only met him one time… but he seemed fine enough."

The life of a woman in the royal court of Venus, or any planet for that matter, was based solely on politics. Mina was well aware that everything she ever did was supposed to pursue a better life for her people and family. Did she love her betrothed? No, not at all. She barely knew him. But, she was sure she loved her people and her planet, and that was enough reason for her to go through with the wedding. Not that it mattered now at any rate. For all she knew her fiancé was imprisoned on Mercury, or worse, dead.

She did not resent her parents or the rules set by the Grand Council requiring marriage on Venus. Mina wanted to be married and loved. Unlike her friends Raye and Lita, who both had no interest in such things, she wanted to have a family and children. It would have been a beautiful thing, walking down the streets of her planets capital with her children's hands in her own. It had been said that the love a mother held for her children was like nothing in the universe. Mina wanted love that strong. She craved it.

Instead, she was scrubbing a counter in a bar on the foulest planet she could ever imagine. It now appeared that she would never have a wedding or any children. She would be doomed to live on Planet Vegeta for the rest of her days without any sort of goal or ambition. Her new abode in the attic of Argus' home would be her final resting place.

She had been homeless for a while. Since she was royalty, Mina was not enslaved like everyone else, just like Zarbon had said. She had a choice. However, it did have its drawbacks, considering she did not have a place to stay for a few days or a job. Argus had seen her sitting outside his home, having heard rumors of a position being open at his bar. He liked her kind deposition, despite her current bitterness, and she was very pretty. It would not hurt to have a beautiful woman giving the Saiyan warriors alcohol. They tended to be nicer where women were concerned, well, nicer than they were to males at any rate.

"It gets easier." Argus began, hoping that whatever advice he could give would help quell the younger girls depression. "At least you were royalty. It could be worse. You at least get to make your own choices here."

Mina knew he was right. Her friends had been given options, except for Raye, who had not made an appearance since her spat with Frieza. After Dodoria had dragged off Lita, she was offered a position to be trained into a warrior. She was the only one who had shown a fighting prowess worthy of the army. Her new home was located in a barracks in the capital. Mina had a distinct feeling she would not be seeing her brunette friend in a long while.

Unlike Lita, Mina was not given the comfort of knowing where Amy was. It was almost as though Frieza wanted them separated, unable to make contact.

She was very worried about the whereabouts of Serena, her princess. Mina had yet to see her since their unfortunate conversation with Frieza. The blonde had been taken to a separate place like Amy, somewhere Mina had not been told of. Raye was probably still locked away in Frieza's palace as the result of having a fiery tongue. However, Mina knew Raye and Amy were more apt to take of themselves than Serena, so her attention mainly focused on the youngest of all the girls.

"I know you're right, Argus." Mina sighed. "It just seems horrible now."

The orange man smiled and motioned to the door as a pack of men walked in. "Looks like we are getting some business."

While she was only wearing a simple cotton dress, Mina was sure to primp herself. Some of the guys that walked in were very attractive. Her hair hung all around her face; something she hoped would hide the horrid cut on her cheek. As the first customer approached the counter, she smiled with high hopes.

Her job mainly consisted of running drinks to tables, along with cleaning and checking on customers. As the afternoon proceeded on, the bar became quite full, most of the customers becoming very rowdy. Some of the men made comments to her, most inappropriate, but it was not anything she could not handle. Her discrete forms of flirting and insulting them baffled most of the warriors to silence.

However, it was when one warrior in particular entered the room that she found herself utterly speechless. Something about him drew her sight every so often, yet she did not know why. Something was tugging at the corners of her heart, telling her that this man would be the answer to one of her problems. As she snuggled in the comforts of her bed that night, Mina found that alongside thoughts of her princess, thoughts of this mysterious man coincided.

* * *

In the bowels of Frieza's palace, Raye sat in a dull fury. She had been locked away for seven days, with only sparse rations of food and water being given to her at irregular intervals. Her dress was destroyed, her skin was covered in blood, and Raye was pretty certain she was going to rot in this room.

It was a small space with white walls and floors. The only color around was the red of the dried blood flakes that had chipped off her body. Her head hurt, a constant throb for the past few days. She needed a shower or a tub, and perhaps a noose. Raye would kill herself before she was subject to die in this hell. However, the thought that Serena was out there alone was very frightening to her. She was more concerned for the young princesses safety than her own.

She tried sleeping. The days went by faster that way. Raye often wondered what her fellow comrades were doing, mostly Serena. The Moon princess was her best friend, and she often confided in Raye her deepest fears and dreams. Serena had been so excited to marry Darien, but she was terrified to become queen. When Darien had been killed in front of her eyes, blood splattering on her white dress, it was almost like something inside Serena had died in that moment. That alone was frightening. What would Serena not do at this point? She lost her fiancé, her planet, and quite possibly all of her friends.

Was Serena even alive? Did Frieza show her mercy? Raye had never wished for anything more. The bubbly blonde was the reason life made sense, or used to at any rate, and without her the world seemed much dimmer.

The door to the room slid open, revealing two men. She scowled at them all of course, not relenting even when the man in the front held his hand up to halt his follower. The man beside the 'leader' fell a few steps back, allowing the door to slide back to its resting place, leaving her alone with the 'leader'.

He was a handsome man, albeit very cranky looking. His hair was black and shot in spikes, a shorter build accenting muscular legs and arms. He wore the same armor as the men in the circular room she had last seen her friends in, and now that she thought about it, the man looked quite familiar. Raye reasoned he was probably there and was here to smack her around a bit for back talking 'the boss'.

They stared at each other for a few more moments, as if they were having an unannounced staring contest. Raye scrunched her eyebrows and continued to glare at the man with her violet eyes, wishing that fire would erupt from them and burn him alive. However, the man walked closer and crossed his arms, looking down upon her beaten body.

"You were the Queen of your planet, right?"

Raye snorted. "What is it to you? Go back to you stupid master."

The man frowned and bent down close to her face. "I have no master. Even if I did, it would not be that scumbag, Frieza."

As much as Raye pretended she was not interested, she was well aware that she was growing increasingly curious. This man seemed very bitter towards Frieza, but he wore the armor of Frieza's warriors. He had stood in the room and watched as Frieza told them of their 'generous donations' to the planet selling business. Where did his loyalties lie? More importantly, what in the name of Phobos was he doing in here?

"Were you a Queen or not?"

Raye frowned. "Yes. I was."

The man smirked, making Raye uneasy. This was a position she did not favor being in, being at the mercy of a man. She hated men, all of them. When her father mysteriously died she did not shed a single tear. Raye made a vow of chastity so her duty to Serena would never falter. She never wanted to marry, have children, or give her duties as Queen to an outsider. In her heart, Raye knew she loved the power that independence brought her and the power it contributed to her former position as the Queen of Mars. She knew that she was probably the most power-hungry out of all the leaders in the Milky Way, and had no shame in hiding that fact.

Little did she know, the man before her was just as power-hungry as she was, and just as determined.

"I have a deal for you, then." He turned his back on her and began to walk to the exit before pausing. "Come with me now if you accept the terms."

Raye pushed her back and bound hands against the wall to get herself to her feet. "You must be a bit daft, for you have not even told me the conditions of this proposal."

"I know." He bit out. "I cannot explain them here, for there are too many watchful eyes and traitors. People find reasons to spy, and with the technology on this planet, it could be very simple to do."

"You really think I would agree to an unstated arrangement?" Raye began laughing, her sore chest throbbing with each exhale. "I am in no position to make any rash decisions, _sir_."

The man was beginning to get very irritated. "You are in no position, period, to not accept. If you do not walk out of this room with me right now, every chance of you leaving this place, getting your revenge, or seeing any of those pathetic friends of yours again will be terminated. You stood up to Frieza, which gives him every right to leave you in here to _rot_ without my people giving it a second notice. You lost your chance to escape his wrath without my help."

Raye bit her lip. She _did_ want revenge on Frieza very much, but the man really got her with the comment on her friends. What if she never saw Serena again? What if she really did die in this place? Even if Serena were already dead, the thought of never finding out the truth behind her princess would crush her. She would think of it every day until she drew her last breath. Raye had to, no, _needed_ to find Serena. When her father made the alliance with Queen Serenity, her mother made her take a vow to protect Princess Serena until her dying breath. Her mother had said that Serena was the light in the darkness, the sovereign. She had said without Serena, her life would no longer have purpose.

However, it was hard for Raye to completely devote herself to something she had yet to hear about. What was this deal this man proposed to her? He seemed bitter towards Frieza, but what would cause the resentful behavior? Could she trust this man to make a blind contract?

Raye swallowed hard. She had to trust him. If she wanted to see Serena again she would have too. The words of Sailor Pluto, the late Time Guardian, rang true in her head. This was her trial.

She hesitantly took a step, not realizing how weak her legs had become from days of sitting. However, she would be damned before showing weakness to a man. The man smirked as he watched her follow him, the door sliding closed behind her with a loud click. As her tired body continued to follow the man, now joined by his other companion, Raye only thought of Serena.

* * *

Goku did not know what to think as he flew back to his home. It seemed as though everything had changed. They had been planning for months with no headway, and now everything seemed to be falling into place. Vegeta had told him only hours ago that he had found the missing link to their plan, and Goku wished more than anything that it was true. The oppression inflicted on them by Frieza was beginning to be too much to bear and if Goku was forced to live out the rest of his days here, he would rather Vegeta be in charge.

It was about five years ago when his brother Raditz came to Earth, telling him of his lost heritage as a Saiyan warrior. He wanted Goku to return to Planet Vegeta with him, but Goku was not about to leave his family and friends behind. So, Raditz told him to bring his wife and son with him and he could get his friends later. Goku being the loveable, but noticeably dense warrior he was, could not sense the foul play and complied.

Frieza destroyed his home and everyone in it less than a year later.

The Saiyan felt himself grow angry inside as he thought of his past. Frieza had directly set the course for his horrible life on that day. ChiChi was in denial about the loss of her father and friends for many months. A deep depression set in, and no matter how hard Goku tried, she never smiled anymore. Eventually, her weakened immune system gave way to a virus that hardly bothered the weakest of Saiyans, and she died days after.

Ever since that day Goku swore vengeance on Frieza.

Considering Planet Vegeta was inhabited by many different life forms, the cultures all intertwined and most of the planet showcased that fact. However, the Saiyan way of life prevailed for the most part, and that was shown by his small house on the outskirts of the capital, the technology not up to par with Frieza's new age machinery.

While Planet Vegeta was technologically advanced in comparison to other planets, it was not until Frieza's occupation that machines and high-tech buildings were introduced. The house that Goku shared with his father, a former lower-class Saiyan who moved his way up the ranks, was a stone house with wooden doors. It was fairly simple, but it was decent enough for him and Bardock. His father was particularly cruel, and was very hard on poor Gohan through the years, wanting to make him strong and not so reliant on the 'pointless' knowledge ChiChi instilled on him through his early childhood. Bardock had an interesting ability, however, one he acquired on the destruction of planet Kanassa long ago. He could see glimpses of the future, and these visions usually came at the most inconvenient of times.

When he arrived home, he found Raditz standing outside of his front door, both his father and his son watching something with great interest. The closer he got he realized it was a girl, shaking in the grasp of his taller brother. Her dress was white, stained with blood, and her blonde hair shined despite it all. She was a fallen angel.

"Hey, Raditz…" Goku mumbled, stopping by his son and looking between his brother and the shaking girl. She looked positively frightened. "What is going on?"

"Well, I am sure you have heard of the recent demolition of Galaxy 721?" Raditz noticed the acknowledgement on the faces of his family, smirking a bit before continuing. He had been on the team that took over Neptune. "This girl was a princess on one of those planets. She was going to be the leader of her Galaxy. Zarbon told me to find something to do with her, and I figured I'd bring her to you guys."

"Why?" Bardock asked gruffly.

"Your house looks like shit. I'm surprised none of you have gotten a disease from that dump." Raditz let go of the girls arm and thrust her towards his brother, but she stopped herself from actually touching Goku. "Besides, ever since Goku's woman died I don't think you have had a decent dinner. Besides, if people saw her dead or anything, Frieza would have my head. It would make him look bad."

Goku almost snapped when his brother referred to his late wife as 'woman', but did not, considering he knew his brother well enough to know he was not insulting him on purpose. Raditz was just overly rude most of the time to everyone. Gohan however, displayed his anger by walking back into the house and slamming the door. None of the older men took notice aside from his father.

"Besides, you have another room to throw her in."

Bardock looked the girl over and looked back to his eldest son. Personally, he wanted a good meal, and a clean house would be nice, but at the expense of having a weak woman around he was not sure it was worth it. "Why don't you take her?"

"I don't need her as bad as you guys. I already have an old woman who cooks my food." Raditz shrugged. "Well, I got to go. I'm training a new batch of soldiers in an hour. If you don't want her you can find someone else to take her."

While the two men watched as Raditz flew off, Serena felt like she was dying. This feeling of being unwanted, her worst fear, felt ten times as bad as she figured it would. All of her life, she had felt loved and cherished, and now that she was all alone in this strange place, that feeling had slowly begun to ebb. She was thrown in a circle of three men, and none of them wanted anything to do with her. Not even for petty things like cooking and cleaning.

She had only seen such a bold display of such unwelcome behavior once before, and that was when she had traveled to Mars with her mother to meet Raye's late father. You could tell he did not like his daughter, but Raye seemed to pay it no mind at all. It made her sad at the time, showing her everything she never wanted in any relationship. Yet, here she was, being tossed around by a bunch of men, no one truly caring if she was there or not.

Was this the side of men that Raye and Lita hated so much? Did this explain their hatred of marriage? If so, were _all_ men like this? Did Frieza save her from a lifetime of bondage to a man, who may have treated her this way?

Goku looked Serena over again, noticing at once that she was wearing what he thought to be a wedding dress. It looked along the same line as ChiChi's with the lace and ruffles. The man turned his gaze away at the thought of his wife, looking at the ground as he thought of what to say next.

"My name is Serena." The blonde told them with a shaky voice, grabbing the edges of her bloody gown before performing a curtsy. Her lip quivered and she bit it to contain her tears. She was still covered in Darien's blood and felt it between her fingers.

The other man, Bardock, she remembered, frowned at her. "Can you cook?"

Serena was appalled by his rudeness. He had blatantly ignored her introduction and then proceeded to ask her if she could cook. This situation was horrible. However, Serena took to heart what Sailor Pluto had said, accepting this as one of the many trials she would have to face in this new world. She vowed to stop Frieza, even if her part in the grand plan of time was small.

"I am not very good at it, but since I never had to on my planet, it is a wonder I can at all." She watched as Bardock's face bunched up. "But, I am very eager to learn, if you will let me."

Bardock was torn. He wanted her to leave and find someone else to bother. But, if she were killed, it would fall on him. Bardock was a smart man, and knew what Frieza was up to. The lower life forms on the planet might be too stupid to figure out why Frieza kept leaders alive, but he knew. He knew that Frieza did it to save face. Besides, he had King Vegeta wrapped around his little finger, making the fool believe that he would never die at his hands because he never killed the leaders of any planet. Thankfully, his son was not so naïve, and was already putting a plan in motion to get their planet back.

He decided to keep the blonde until then, just so he could live to see his planet back in the rightful hands of Prince Vegeta.

* * *

Raye hated both of the brutes that had gotten her from her prison. A part of her wished she had just stayed there. The big, dumb one, called Nappa, held her with one hand by the back of her gown, sometimes acting as though he would drop her for fun. Vegeta would grumble in annoyance when the banshee Queen would begin bitching, and wondered why it was _that_ Queen who had to fall into his scheme in the first place. Really, he knew it was the fact she stood up to Frieza and more importantly that she had nothing to lose. This Queen of Mars would have to go through with his plan, or she would die. She knew that, and because of that she would listen. If that would not work, her hatred of Frieza would compel her enough. She was the perfect candidate.

In a technical sense at any rate. Vegeta did not know how long he could listen to her complain.

They arrived at his lavish home a while later, its walls and gardens nestled safely in the countryside and away from the palace. Raye pretended not to be impressed when they landed, but she was a little bit. Although, she found her columned palace on the red sands of Mars to be much better. Her feet began to burn on the hot sand, but she took it like the tough woman she wanted to be, not wanting to give those _men_ any satisfaction in seeing her in pain. Nappa tried to grab the back of her dress to hoist her off the ground, but Raye smacked his hand and began walking, her arms crossed and face a scowl. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her and walked into his house, not bothering to wait by the door for Raye to come in.

An old man greeted them at the door, giving Raye a once-over before watching the trio into the foyer. Raye looked at the royal portraits and golden busts adorning pedestals before Vegeta spoke.

"Take her to mother's room. Allow her to get dressed and bathed. Prepare some food."

Those three little orders made the man grab Raye's arm and pull her up the stairs, ignoring her scabs and bruises. Raye frowned at Vegeta, and he frowned back, turning away as soon as she turned the corner on the second story. The old man pulling her about apologized and introduced himself, letting go of her arm and walking slower. It was evident that he was very scared of Vegeta.

"My name is Frederick. I am the butler." He continued along the lengthy hallway. "The room I am taking you to belonged to Prince Vegeta's mother. Please be very careful when looking about in there. You are the only one aside from the King and the Prince, and myself of course, to see inside it."

Raye scrunched up her eyebrows. This was odd. "Well, Frederick, why do you suppose I will be seeing inside this secret room?"

The man smiled. "I haven't the slightest inclination."

Raye knew he was lying, and it made her very angry. But, before she had time to comment, they stopped at an oak door with golden handles, a keyhole locking them out. Frederick produced a small key and opened the door before placing it back in his pocket, leaving Raye to wonder if he always carried it around with him. The door was dusty looking, as though it had not been touched in ages.

She was not surprised to see a lavish room, because the few other places in the house she had seen indicated that there would be nothing less than extravagance in any given room. A canopy bed sat on the back wall, its golden pillows able to be seen before even stepping into the room from the hallway. Bookshelves lined the walls, giving Raye the impression that the cranky man's mother must have been the scholarly type. A writing desk was disheveled in the corner, some papers lying on the ground close to the wooden chair. Above the desk was a portrait of a woman and a man, both dressed in elaborate clothes. She assumed this to be the King and late Queen.

Frederick went to the closet and pulled out a dress, one that looked fairly comfortable and easy to move around in. Although it was blue, Raye thought it pretty, and grabbed it from Frederick when he presented it to her. He then moseyed to the bedside table and took out a sapphire necklace and a pair of huge earrings, also blue. It was then Raye noticed that everything in the room was a dark blue. The comforter, the curtains, the draw sheets around the bed… all blue.

"Blue and gold are the official colors of this household, as well as the current monarchy." Frederick seemed to have read her mind. She thought back to Mars, and their house colors or red and purple. "King Vegeta still resides at the capital. Prince Vegeta remains here for a time."

"Well, why is that?" She snapped, tired of these vague descriptions and gestures. "Should he not be at the capital where he belongs?"

"That, your highness, is something you will ask Prince Vegeta himself." He huffed and walked to the door. "The washroom is next door. When you are done, I will fetch you for dinner."

Raye quietly simmered as she watched him walk away. No one _fetched_ her for anything.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

So, that is that. Remember, this fic will be dark. I might bump up the rating too later. I wanted to right something different from my _Reminiscence_ series. And remember, just because people are in relationships it does not mean they like them!

-ROF


	3. Chapter Two: A Modest Proposal

_**Schism**_

**Chapter Two: A Modest Proposal**

Lita was shaken awake by an alien man, her face rubbing on the hard pillow she had been issued the day she had been brought here. Dodoria had taken her to the training center after their escapade with Frieza, something she saw as a compliment as much as she hated to admit. He told her she impressed him, and that he wanted her to become a soldier for their army. At first she refused, but after Dodoria told her the less favorable alternatives, the brunette decided to stay at the barracks. Besides, she would be able to fight, something she loved to do, and perhaps when this was all said and done she could reunite with her princess and protect her better.

That first night all the new recruits had been worked to the bone, beginning with impossible workouts in gravity chambers with minimal food or water. She had sweated, bled, and through tears completed her first day of training. Lita was the only girl in the camp, and one of the only ones that looked like she did. Most of the recruits were aliens, while the ones in charge were Saiyan's. Her leader, a man called Raditz, had taken a special liking to beating her up, using his pointer finger to hold her down during push-ups or shooting at her with balls of energy as she ran. He said that a woman, a non-Saiyan woman, had no place fighting because they were worthless. She found a new hatred for him as a result, and tried harder than ever to beat him.

Her partner, one of the weaker aliens, looked frightened and backed away once he woke her. His name was Opal, and he was light blue with small arms and legs. If he did not have powers Lita doubted that he would be here at all. Truth be told, she hated beating on the poor fellow, but he was assigned to be her sparing partner by Raditz, who thought she needed a weak opponent, and she was determined to show that misogynic bastard that she was a force to be reckoned with. Opal fiddled with his hands as he spoke.

"Sorry to wake you. We have to be out in the arena in five minutes."

Lita nodded in thanks and reached under her bed for her boots. They had all been issued fighting attire, all being blue bodysuits and a chest piece. Their instructors wore black and fancier armor, and Lita was envious for it. She would show them. She would show them all what the Queen of Jupiter was made of and take some of that elaborate armor.

She walked outside with Opal, watching as everyone else slowly made their way from the barracks to the arena. Opal looked very insecure and fiddled with his hands, and Lita looked ready to beat someone to death. Although she was hungry and very sleepy, these people would not get the best of her. She began to walk a bit faster and Opal followed behind, looking a bit apprehensive at her change of pace. He liked to prolong the walk. The longer it took to get there the longer it was before he got pounded on by this angry woman.

"What do you think will be doing today, Lita?" Opal asked her as they took their spots in the arena, one of the first pairs to arrive. He hoped it was only running or something of the sort. Sparing was most painful for him. Not to mention that it made him look like a weakling; getting beaten up by a woman.

She shrugged in response and looked around, her arms resting on her bent knees and her eyes alert. "I don't know. Maybe they will teach us something new."

"Maybe."

It was not long before everyone else made it out to the arena, including her stupid trainer, Raditz. She admitted he was pretty handsome, as were most of the Saiyan's (who tended to all have the same characteristics for the most part), but he was an asshole, one that she was determined to kill at some point in her life here. He saw her glaring at him, and he reciprocated, secretly hoping that she would overcome his trouble and be strong. Raditz knew she had potential, but he also knew beating on her and insulting her would only make her try harder. Playing fair would not get her to try.

"Alright," Raditz got everyone's attention. "Today we will teach those of you who don't know how to fly how to. If you already know, go to the sidelines and we will give you something else to do."

Lita was suddenly very excited. Maybe this would not totally suck. She watched as Opal bid her adieu and went to the sidelines with the other creatures capable of flight, looking pleased with the possibility of having a break from being beaten up. When she turned around, she noticed Raditz staring at her and she frowned. He just smirked in response.

Of course, he chose to be in her face when giving instructions, saying that feeble women have to hear things many times before it sinks in their small brains. The other Saiyan's went around the other would-be warriors, but Raditz decided to stay right in her area. Prior to his unwanted presence in her personal space, Raditz had explained what 'chi' was and how to use it, and that it was this 'chi' that made you fly. Lita surmised that is was probably 'chi' that gave her the lightening powers of Jupiter as well.

No one had been able to do it yet, and Lita was trying very hard. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, but listening to Raditz bitch at her was making her angry, and she opened her eyes to see him smirking.

"You are making it hard to concentrate."

"A good warrior can concentrate at anytime of day."

Lita clenched her fists and began to try ignoring him, but it was so hard. He breathed so loud! Or was it just her imagination?

"I'm sure you were probably strong on your backwater planet, but here you are weak and helpless." Raditz continued to taunt her. "Even if you are a Queen."

"Shut up, you stupid man." Lita growled and opened her eyes, ramming her pointer finger into his chest. "I am not weak and I will prove it to you!"

He used his own pointer finger and barely pushed her on the chest, making her fall on her butt. "Then come get me."

In moments, Raditz was in the air, watching Lita grow red in anger as he beckoned her with his hand. This was all apart of his plan. He could tell that this girl was driven by anger and pride, and he would utilize it. Truth be known, he knew she had more potential than most of the others in this group, but he knew tormenting her with the prospect of weakness made the brunette try harder.

Lita, in a moment of extreme anger, began to shake. "I am NOT WEAK!"

The girl launched from the arena floor, a small crack appearing where her feet used to be. She flew towards Raditz, a ball of lightening forming in her palms before she threw it at him. Lita created consecutive lightening attacks, but grew angry as Raditz batted them away with his hand. All the while, Lita was unaware that she was floating hundreds of feet off the ground.

"I'll kill you, you chauvinistic bastard!"

"Right." Raditz smirked. "I doubt it."

Everyone below was watching, the other trainee's in awe and the Saiyan's in interest. They knew Raditz would smack her down, but were also impressed by the tall woman's capacity for fighting and learning quickly. She tried a different attack, but Raditz dodged it, and appeared right behind her before punching her in the back.

Lita began to fall, her entire body in pain after that hit. But, she did not realize she was falling until she noticed the ground getting closer. Then, two different thoughts entered her head. She recognized the fact that she _had_ flown, and grew very happy with herself. But, then she went back to the fact she was plummeting to Earth, and had no idea how she had flown in the first place.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to the ground. But, when she opened them, she saw the ground a few inches away from her face, and Raditz holding her up by her foot.

* * *

Vegeta was growing rather impatient as he waited for Raye to come downstairs for breakfast. After all, this was the time he designated to tell her of her upcoming role in his scheme, and it was rude of her to make him wait longer than he must. Never mind the fact he was about to force her into an unbreakable contract, or that she had been through severe trauma in the past seventy-two hours. Vegeta was on his own time and this crazy woman was completely disregarding it.

He would admit, however, that she did look very nice at dinner the past evening. Raye had worn a blue dress of his mother's, strapless and flowing around her feet and to the floor. Her white skin, untainted by the sun, a true sign of a high-class lady, looked rather tantalizing against her black hair, and he thanked the stars that if nothing else, at least this banshee woman looked like a Saiyan woman, a beautiful one who would bring no shame. As for her attitude, Vegeta kept telling himself that he could be rid of it and break it out of her eventually, but as for believing what he thought he was unsure. This Queen of Mars seemed to be a fiery woman, one that would not relent so easily to his own temper.

When she finally decided to come to breakfast, Vegeta was surprised to find her more docile than the night before. He attributed it to sleep and said nothing of it, only silently watched as she picked at her plate, eating in small bites. She seemed more regal this morning in a red dress, one he remembered his mother wearing only once. Nappa walked into the room moments later, a bit excited to watch the possible brawl between his Prince and the shrewish Queen of Mars. The dumb brute might not notice much, but even he was aware of their identical tempers and personalities.

Raye grabbed her wine and took a sip, narrowing her eyes at the man in front of her. She knew he had something up his sleeve, and was very aware that she would not like it one bit. He was cruel and brash; capable of many things she would be frightened to hear of. However, last night before bed, Raye had reconciled with herself that this was the trial Sailor Pluto, the time guardian, had told her about. She came to terms that she had to stomach her pride and take everything in stride, to allow time and fate to make these twists and turns. It was the only way to save the universe… It was the only way to defeat Frieza.

"Will we continue to sit in silence, or can we speak like the diplomats we are?" Raye broke the silence, beginning to get frustrated for the long periods of waiting for information. "I know you have something to say."

Vegeta snorted and Nappa laughed in his loud, obnoxious way. Raye hardened her gaze and frowned. She did not like being made a joke.

"Shut up, Nappa." The Prince grumbled and sat up straighter. He did not want to listen to Raye bitch this early in the day. He watched as she curled her fingers about her wine glass, her free hand resting on the surface of the wooden table. "I'm sure you are curious on the deal you made with me upon walking out of Frieza's prison."

"Whatever gave you that impression?" She replied smartly, swirling the wine in her glass around.

He chose to ignore her and proceed with his planned speech. "In order for you to understand your place in my plan, I will have to explain my situation, as well as the situation of my people."

She sat and looked at him a moment before nodding to him to proceed with the story. This part she was actually interested in, so she let him explain without so much a hitch or nasty comment.

"Twenty-years ago was when Frieza first placed his feet on my planet." Raye noticed how Vegeta sneered when he spoke Frieza's name. "My father, King Vegeta, met with him in conference, which is where Frieza made him a proposition. You see, my planet was in an economic decline, and food was not growing. Remember, Planet Vegeta was not as advanced before Frieza came with all his machines and foreign warriors."

Raye could not "remember it", because she had never been told it, but she nodded all the same. As the former, and as far as she saw, current, Queen of Mars she understood hard times, along with the desperation that comes along with it. Mars had never been good for crops or livestock due to its arid climate, so importing was always their way of getting those resources. And like Planet Vegeta, Mars was not that advanced in technology. They received income in times of war, and if there was no war, there was no money.

"Frieza made a proposition to my father. He said he would make us prosperous by joining his business because of our power and strength. My father agreed, and at the time most Saiyan's were on board with the idea. So, Frieza brought his technology and his men, and slowly took over my planet while we ran around the universe for him.

"However, I always knew it was a trap. But, my father was too stupid to realize we needed to get him out of here. He said Frieza brought us out of death." Raye saw that Vegeta has a certain hatred for his father, one she recognized in herself. "By the time he would admit that Frieza was taking over our planet, it was too late. Frieza established himself as the unofficial leader, and my father is now only a figurehead."

Raye ran her fingers along the tablecloth as she listened. "Where is your father? Should he not be here?"

Vegeta frowned. "No. That fool is at the palace, bedridden. He has been seriously ill for the past few months. The doctor expects him to die soon."

"Considering he is ill, and might die, will you not take over? Can you not kick Frieza out yourself?"

She was a smart one, but it was only from her power-hungry expertise from succeeding her father. Raye had counted the days until that fool died. He ruined her life, as well as that of her people, and she remembered smiling the day he was burned on the pier. Was she mad? Perhaps. But, she regarded it as being thankful, and thought nothing of her reaction since the day she was crowned Queen. However, her neighboring planets did, and they accused her of murder from the start. Raye would just shrug in their direction, never giving a definitive answer.

"I could, but Frieza is very capable of beating me in battle, as much as I hate to admit it." Vegeta grunted. "If I died there would be no monarchy-"

"Which would leave the planet in chaos, and your family out of the picture." Raye finished for him. "I get it."

Sometimes Vegeta forgot he was speaking to a fellow monarch, considering she was only a woman. But, she seemed capable, and knew much of what he was thinking before he said it. For a moment he thought that they might be alike in their ways of ruling a planet, but forgot about it, because no one was a better leader than he was.

"So, if I die, then the rebellion against Frieza will have been for naught. I need to leave my kingdom in the position of capable hands if I were to die on the battlefield. I need someone to carry on my legacy and lead my people out of this hell."

Raye picked up her wine glass again and took a small sip. "What does this have to do with me?"

The way he looked at her told Raye the answer, and it felt as though a ton of bricks fell on top of her small body. She was shaking, she was sure of it, and her violet eyes shaded over in darkness. This man, this Prince, was asking of her the one thing that she refused anyone, the one thing that she promised herself long ago to keep to herself. How could he do this?

Vegeta could see the soon-to-be fight emerging in her eyes. She knew. "I was waiting for someone strong, for someone with nothing to lose. I needed someone who was also royalty, someone who would support my cause and not bring shame to my family. Then you stepped into Frieza's hall and spat at him, and it was then I knew you were the girl I needed to complete this plan because you hate him as much as I do."

Raye began gripping her wine glass tightly in her hands.

"In other words, I need a loyal Queen by my side and an heir," Vegeta looked at her sternly. "And you're going to give me both."

The wine glass burst in Raye's hands, and Nappa began to grin from the sidelines, thinking about the quarrel that was sure to ensue in only moments.

* * *

Bardock was watching as the new woman cleaned the kitchen, putting their utensils in the sink along with the plates. Goku had left only moments ago to take a short nap, and Gohan was reading a book at the table, the same book he always read. He looked at Serena as she washed the dishes with a look of despair, but turned away as soon as Gohan caught him.

She was a strange girl. Serena had told them she was going to be a Queen of two planets before Frieza attacked their galaxy, but he did not think of her as royalty for she did not act like it. She was kind, albeit a little stupid, and did not possess the regal qualities he saw important in a leader. But, she was a hard worker, and always got their clothes washed on time and was up to cook their food before dawn. Her skills in the kitchen were steadily improving, but it was better than what they had before so they never complained at all.

Goku had asked her about her story after Raditz left, and Serena had only told them little. She was getting married to the King of Earth, a different Earth from Goku and Gohan's apparently, but Frieza killed him before they were officially married. Goku and Gohan noticed the emptiness in her eyes, but never remarked on it. They had emptiness too. It was hard not to be plagued with emptiness on Planet Vegeta.

Bardock eventually departed and left Serena in the kitchen with Gohan. It was very apparent to Serena that Gohan did not like her at all and wanted her to leave, and it broke her heart to know that he felt that way towards her. Each time she would try to speak with him, he would leave or only share sparse words and every time she told him 'Good morning!' he would only grunt in response and open that book. Was everyone on this planet anti-woman? It seemed like it.

However, Gohan was thinking very differently. He hated seeing Serena in the kitchen every morning, where _his_ mother used to cook. He hated seeing her in his mother's old clothes. Most of all, he hated that his father talked to her. Even though it was only things like 'Where do I put this?' Gohan still hated it. He knew that people could only mourn for their lost lovers for so long before they moved on, it was nature. He had read enough books to know. His father would forget all about his mother and move on with _her_. That was his fear, although he would not acknowledge it as a fear.

He knew that Serena was a sweet person, and was trying the best she could with that she was given. But, he could not help but feel resentment towards her for something she had not done yet. He saw it coming. As much as his father and grandfather liked to think of him as a stupid child, he was not, and would not let everyone think he was.

"Gohan, would you like some more to drink?" Serena asked, mustering the smallest of smiles to appear on her face.

"No."

She stepped back and lost her smile. "Oh, ok. I'm sorry to interrupt your reading."

He shrugged and continued to read, but Serena continued to look at him, as if she was awaiting him to say something. The boy looked over at her and she stepped back again, as if frightened.

"What?" He asked, his typical thirteen year-old attitude ringing in his throat.

The blonde smiled unevenly and clutched the pitcher of water close to her chest. "I was just wondering what you are reading."

The boy felt obligated to answer. "It's called _The Odyssey_. It's from my planet. My mother gave it to me for my birthday one year."

"Oh," She began to edge closer and look at the tattered cover of Gohan's book. "What is it about?"

"Why don't you just read it?" He got up from his seat and left the book on the table, walking back into his room and leaving the blonde alone. She took his place at the table and began to cry, unaware that both Goku and Gohan were listening on opposite sides of the house.

* * *

Mina was beginning to like her job real well. She was beginning to learn people's names and their orders, as well as catch up on all the gossip. Most of all, the blonde was able to be in the same vicinity as the mysterious man, and watch him throw back drink after drink at the bar. Sometimes he was with another man, one with long hair, but most of the time he was alone, looking defeated and unable to concentrate.

When she moseyed about the bar, Mina tried to listen for conversation regarding her comrades, but was mostly unsuccessful. She had heard the longhaired man that sat with the mysterious one about a brunette girl he was training, one that sounded a lot like Lita, but that had yet to be confirmed. It seemed as though she would be alone in this situation for the time being. She was making decent money and even went out with Argus and bought a new dress. It was by no means spectacular, but it was prettier than the dress Argus had given her initially.

Her scar was beginning to fade, the newness wearing off. But, it was still very prominent, and Mina always hid it under her hair. So far no one had said anything that indicated they noticed it, but Mina always noticed it. She brought a hand up to her cheek before turning her attention to the drink in her hand, setting it on the bar before one of her customers. He slide her some coins before nodding in thanks, and she smiled in return.

"Thank you, sir." She chirped. "I have not seen you here before."

He shrugged. She reminded him of someone. "I don't come here often."

"Oh, I see." Mina grabbed a rag and began to wipe down the counter. She picked up the ashtray and wiped underneath it before setting it down before the man. He began to smoke. Most people in the bar did. "Well, what brings you out today?"

The man was a bit irritated at the incessant talking, but he noticed the scar on her face and realized she must have faced hardship. "I needed to get out of my house. Besides, I'm supposed to be meeting someone."

Mina held up a finger and filled up another drink for a customer, setting it at the other end of the bar and collecting her tip. She came back down to talk to her new customer, who could not decide if he was annoyed or pleasured by her company. "Well, who are you meeting? Maybe I could direct him over when he arrives."

"I doubt you know him."

"I know a lot of people in the bar."

"You didn't know me."

His shortness and bitter attitude reminded Mina of Raye, and the thought brought a smile to her face. She often wondered what happened to Raye. No one had seen her since the day Frieza took her, and a part of Mina doubted Frieza even remembered he put her there after their spat. But, she also felt that Raye had somehow managed to escape it. She was too strong to be kept prisoner for long. Even if the escape was death.

"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself." Mina picked up the ends of her skirt and curtsied. "My name is Mina."

The man noticed her curtsy and quirked an eyebrow. "Bardock."

He then realized that this girl reminded him of the girl that his older son dropped off at the house. Bardock began to wonder if they knew each other, but decided that the odds were not good, considering the population of the planet. He took a swig of his beverage and looked at the girl, expecting her to say something else. She never did, and went about her business with another customer.

The person he planned on seeing was none other than Raditz, his eldest son. Apparently he had some news for him regarding the rebellion, news that would change the face of it.

There was talk of rebellion all throughout the planet, but their rebellion was the only one endorsed by Prince Vegeta. He concocted the plan, and only invited the most trustworthy warriors to take part in it. Vegeta had asked Goku, Raditz, and Bardock first, knowing that they all had something against Frieza, and was sure that they would not rat him out or betray the cause. Vegeta's guard, Nappa, was also a part of the group. Their latest accumulation, a man named Turles, was added only days ago, and they had yet to meet him. Apparently he was usually at their location, and they hoped to run into him and figure out his story.

Raditz plopped down next to his father, drumming the counter with his thumbs. He had been training everyday since they began plotting the demise of Frieza, wanting to become strong enough to make a dent on him in battle. Raditz was aware that he was not the strongest Saiyan, and knew that he never would be, but saw that this cause was a worthy one and dedicated his life to it. He looked at his father.

"The plan is in motion."

Mina sauntered over to the pair, a smile on her face. Raditz noticed she was very pretty, but was in an important conversation and hated to be interrupted.

"Would you like something to drink, sir?" Mina asked, recognizing him as the longhaired man who sat with the mysterious man sometimes.

"Sure." He threw some coins on the table, ready for her to leave. "Surprise me."

The blonde walked away and Bardock looked back at Raditz, ready to hear what his son had to say. They were two of the four people in the bar at the time, and everyone was a good length away so they could not be heard. But, the blonde waitress was eavesdropping very intently, having noticed that the longhaired man and Bardock seemed intent to speak of something.

"So, what is the news?" Bardock asked in his gruff way, taking a drink.

"Prince Vegeta has found a wife."

Bardock sat down his drink. This was big news. This alone meant that their plan was being moved forward. "Has he now? How does he know she will not tell Frieza, or pull something else?"

Raditz shook his head and watched Mina carefully, having a distinct feeling she might be listening. "Apparently, she was one of the Queen's captured from the Milky Way galaxy. The one who spat at Frieza in the throne room. She was feisty, and I sincerely believe that if anyone can handle Vegeta and his temper, along with the prospect of death, that woman can."

"She spat at Frieza, eh?" Bardock laughed, for the first time in a while he noticed, and took another drink. "I can't wait to meet this girl."

"Yeah, Nappa said that she destroyed everything in the dining room when Vegeta told he what she was to do for us." Raditz laughed as well. "She is not happy about it. But, has no choice because Vegeta will kill her and she wants to see her "princess" again."

It was then Bardock began to think about Serena. Was she the princess that this bitchy woman wanted to see? Maybe he could take Serena over to this Queen and get her off his hands, so perhaps Gohan will stop being so cranky and the girl would stop crying at night. But, he did like his food and clean clothes, so he decided against it. There was nothing wrong with being selfish, was there?

However, Mina almost dropped the glass she was filling. Raye was marrying the Prince of this planet? Raye was getting married period? Her hand began to shake, Mina not even noticing it. Unconsciously, Mina found this to be the most unfair thing that fate could bestow upon her. She wanted to be married and have children; Raye did not. Mina lived in an attic and worked in a bar. Raye would be living in a castle and would have everything she ever wanted. Perhaps if she knew Vegeta, Mina would not be so jealous, but at face value everything seemed unfair.

But, she knew Raye was forced into it on the threat of her life. Bardock and the longhaired man said so. It was unreasonable for her to be jealous. Mina straightened up and carried the drink over to the longhaired man, who eyed her suspiciously. He knew she was listening, and did not like it. The blonde did not care though. She did not know what the importance was of Vegeta marrying Raye. If they were rebelling, she did not care. She heard of rebellion all the time from customers (who thought they were being quiet, of course), and paid it no more mind that the tips she received.

"Here you go, sir." She passed the drink off and turned to walk away, but Raditz stopped her.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, you know." He stated, watching her intently.

"It's also not nice to make assumptions."

He shrugged. "I saw your hands shaking, and you overflowed my mug several times. I think it is safe to say that I am not making assumptions."

"Your rebellion means nothing to me." She whispered, making them raise eyebrows. This girl really did hear everything and put the puzzle together. "I hear of them all the time. I am just a barmaid, and it does not help nor hinder my job to know of them."

Bardock suddenly became interested in this girl. "You hear of other rebellions?"

The blonde nodded and made a sudden realization. She could get something out of this. "Yes."

"Against Frieza?" Raditz asked next.

"Maybe." She smiled. "I cannot seem to remember."

The two men knew that they could not get anything out of this girl without some bribery, and figured she would have her own terms in which she would operate. Bardock crossed his arms and cursed confusing women before speaking again.

"What do you want, then?" Raditz asked, getting annoyed. Stupid women and their stupid conniving ways!

"I want to see Raye… Your Prince's betrothed."

* * *

Amy was found on the streets by Nappa, going through a kiosk filled with books and from different planets, most of which she did not understand. He grabbed her arm and told her to come with him, and Amy being powerless to resist, agreed and let him take her into the air and out of the capital. She did not ask questions and he did not give answers, and he was secretly happy that this girl was much more compliant that the last one he picked up.

For the past week, Amy had been wondering the streets in search of a job, and unlike Mina, she had been unsuccessful. There had been no signs of her friends among the streets, and it was most disconcerting. Amy had no idea where they had gone or where she would go. At night she would sleep in the alleyways, sometimes finding a blanket to lie on, but mostly slept on the ground. Her gown was looking even worse than the night Frieza invaded, and Amy wanted a bath more than anything else.

However, now she was just curious as to where this man was taking her, and how he was flying through the air in the first place.

They stopped at Vegeta's abode, although Amy did not know this. She was amazed at the shear size of this home, and clandestinely wanted to ask if she could use their bathtub. Nappa still said nothing to her, and opened the door to the house, continuing right up the stairs and down the hall. Amy followed, and stopped when Nappa stopped in front of a dusty door.

"The future Queen is in here," He motioned to the door with his thumb. "She requested to see you."

There were many things going through Amy's head at this time. Who was the future Queen and why did she want to see her? Who the hell lived here? Lastly, what on Mercury was going on?

"Sir-"

Nappa held up a hand. "She will talk to you. Be careful when you go in there though. This woman is insane."

Amy suddenly got nervous as Nappa walked away, leaving her alone in front of the dusty door. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on the door handle, turning it slowly before gently pressing on it. It creaked a little, and she felt a powerful force hit the door almost instantly. Amy jumped and let go of the door, scared to precede any further.

"GO AWAY!"

She recognized that voice!

"Raye?" Amy asked, pushing on the door again, excitement in her voice. The door hit a book on its way back, and the girl picked it up before looking about the room. "Raye?"

The girl in question sat at a desk on the back wall, her head in her hands and shoulders slumped. Amy noticed the beautiful dress she wore, along with the nice furnishings and lavish paintings. She crept forward slowly, her bare feet sinking into a plush rug in the middle of the room. The closer she got, Amy realized Raye's shoulders were shaking.

"Raye, are you ok?"

The girl turned around, her face streaked with tears and cheeks splotchy. The former Princess of Mercury was shocked and recoiled out of such. She had never seen Raye cry, not even at her father's funeral.

"No, Amy." She ran to her friend and enveloped her in a hug, making Amy relive another moment of shock. Raye had never hugged her before. "No, I'm not."

Amy directed her friend to the bed, making her sit down and face her. The Princess temporarily forgot about her torn dress and bloody ankles. If Raye was crying, it meant that the world might very well be destroyed. Amy watched as Raye wiped her face, probably embarrassed to be crying in front of her.

"What is the problem, Raye?" Amy asked. "Did you tell that man to come find me?"

She nodded and sniffed, sitting up straighter to regain what little pride she had left. "Yes, I did. You are the only person I felt comfortable talking to about this."

Amy was somewhat touched by Raye's proclamation at being able to confide in her. "What is wrong?"

"You are the only one that I knew would give me an unbiased opinion of my situation, and if I was in the wrong, I knew you would make me see the light." Raye continued. She fiddled with her hands, looking down at them for a time. "And according to _that man_, you were the only person they could locate, or else I would have retrieved all of you."

"Raye, what is the problem?" Amy was tired of waiting to hear it.

Raye took a deep breath. "I am to be married to the Prince of this planet."

Amy gave her a look and sat on the bed next to Raye. _That_ is why she was so upset. "Well, what happened?"

"He came and got me out of Frieza's jail. He told me if I wanted to get out of there I had to go with him, but if I went with him I also entered into a contract. I accepted, because I need to find Serena." She took another deep breath. "It turns out Vegeta is planning a rebellion. He wants to have an heir before he fights Frieza in case he dies, that way he will have a living heir to take over when and if Frieza is killed in his stead."

"So, why did he choose you?" Amy asked.

"Because I had nothing to lose." Raye huffed. "And because I am royalty."

Amy tapped her chin. "So, what is the problem?"

Raye was appalled. She had half a mind to slap her, but did not, because she was the one who asked for her advice. "What do you mean? I have to marry that horrible man and have his child! I do not want children, and I certainly do not want to be married!"

The small girl stood up, enjoying the feeling of the rug on her feet. "But, if this has a chance to destroy Frieza, then you have no choice. He has to be destroyed. I mean, at least you will be pampered and have everything you want. Besides, you will be in charge of everything, and you know that is what you want."

Raye had never seen it like that before. She _would_ be in charge. She would be Queen of a planet again. However, marrying Vegeta was repulsive, and having his child was even worse. But, she reasoned, if it would further the plot to destroy Frieza then so be it. Raye remembered her last words with Sailor Pluto and sighed, defeated.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Amy. I know you are dying for a bath."

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

I am loving writing Lita. We will see a lot of her next time. Also, everyone will be involved in this rebellion (i.e. Raye marrying Vegeta, Lita being a fighter, ect) so don't think everyone else is useless.

-ROF


	4. Chapter Three: A Matter of Sentiment

_**Schism**_

**Chapter Three: A Matter of Sentiment**

The news of Prince Vegeta's upcoming marriage came as a shock to most everyone on Planet Vegeta. Some Saiyan's were appalled that an outsider would sit on the throne, while others did not care because as it stood the royal family was only a symbol of a lost monarchy. Regardless of popular opinion, the wedding was scheduled to take place in three nights. All the important players in the rebellion were attending, along with Frieza's entourage. It was to be the event of the season.

However, no one knew what to expect of this new Queen. Was she hideous? Was she stupid? Even the most common of folk knew that the woman must have had no other options to choose the temperamental and vindictive Prince Vegeta. Especially when he was the next in line to rule a planet that was controlled by a malicious monster. Rumors and talk were passed through the lines of people, and when Serena first heard the news she almost fainted.

"What? Raye, the Queen of Mars, is to be married? Willingly?" Serena asked upon waking. Surely she must have heard wrong. It had to be the wrong Raye.

"Not willingly, but will be married nonetheless." Bardock spoke to the occupants of the room. He returned from the bar with the news his eldest son told him with great vigor, excited that their plans were to be moved forward. He would not talk of the rebellion with Serena in the room, but the silent meaning carried in his words spoke decibels to Goku. "We have been honored with an invitation."

Serena grimaced. Watching Raye get married forcibly was not something she would like to do. Especially after the fate Raye's father, the late King of Mars, faced in his last evening meal, it would probably benefit this Prince Vegeta to back out of this marriage immediately. Although the allegations against Raye were never proven due to the recent takeover, Serena had her suspicions, as did the rest of the Milky Way royals. Raye was not to be messed with. She was power-hungry enough to do serious, if not fatal, damage. Especially when provoked.

"Do you know her, Serena?" Goku asked, noticing her grimace. While he was not a friend with Vegeta by any stretch of the imagination, he would also defend his leader if the need arose. Not that this future Queen could possibly maim him, anyway. She was a woman: a non-Saiyan woman at that.

"Well, yes, she is the one who saved me when my palace was invaded." Serena muttered, bitter against the Saiyan's. "Raye is the most loyal of my protectors. However, the news of her getting married is quite a shock."

Bardock lifted an eyebrow. This concept of royalty protecting royalty was absolutely absurd. However, this conversation answered his questions about Raye and Serena possibly knowing each other. "Why is this?"

"She likes power. Raye always wanted her planet to herself. She chased her other suitors away to avoid marriage." Serena mused. While Raye was quite dedicated to her, the personal affairs of Mars were always quite a conundrum of controversy. Her planet had been simple and peaceful. Diplomats had been bred on her planet! The warriors of Mars had always been a feisty and confrontational bunch, and their Queen was the embodiment of these qualities. "The thought of her getting married is so odd to me."

"So, she was going to abandon her duty to produce an heir to take on the throne just because she did not want to give up her seat?" Bardock pushed further.

"No, it was not the heir that would be the problem to her. It was the necessity to have a King to help produce the heir that was the problem." Serena wanted to laugh. She loved that they were confused. "Raye hates men. He father wasn't very nice."

"Well, she won't be much better off with Vegeta." Goku said.

"I've never met him." Serena was inwardly very glad for it, too.

"Well, you will see him in three nights." Bardock was about to leave the room but was stopped by Serena's voice.

"Will it be possible to see Raye sooner? She is my best friend."

"No." Bardock shut the door.

Serena slumped into a dining room chair, resting her head on the table. This was just so unexpected. At least she found out that Raye made it out of Frieza's stronghold alive. Even though this Prince Vegeta sounded cruel, Serena could not help but feel thankful for his intervention in saving Raye, even if it forced her into marriage.

Goku was unsure what to do with Serena, both now and any time he was in her presence alone. She was so sad all the time and a part of Goku felt badly for her. She had her home and love taken away from her, just like he did. They were more alike than he ever cared to realize until now. His son, Gohan, was bitter towards her for some reason, but he had yet to figure out why. Did he not want another woman in the house? She did cook and clean up after them. What was so wrong?

"Serena, would you like for me to take you into town? I realize you might need a new dress since your other one…" He bit his lip. "I mean, since you don't have one without blood-"

He cursed himself inside of his head. Why did he have to be so insensitive and stupid? Had it been that long since he suffered the death of his own spouse?

Serena smiled a bit and fought the urge to cry. "Yes, I would appreciate that very much. I want to look nice when Raye gets married."

"Alright. I'll go grab Gohan and we can all go together. He's growing so fast none of his clothes fit. I think its all the awesome food you cook!" Goku disappeared down the hall and a tear rolled down Serena's face.

* * *

"Ouch! You idiot! Watch where you stab that thing!" Raye cursed at the seamstress who was fixing up her gown. This wedding business was very taxing on her patience. If Amy had not been sitting beside her from the beginning the seamstress might have lost her head hours ago. "I don't want anymore puncture wounds from you!"

"I-I'm sorry, your majesty. Please don't tell Prince Vegeta I've displeased you."

"You will have a lot more than Prince Vegeta to worry about if you stab me again!"

"Yes, your majesty." The woman ducked her head down and began to work on the hem instead, wanting to work on something further away from her client's body to avoid accidental piercing.

Amy was _very_ tired. Raye was hard to keep happy and she wondered many times during this tedious process how the servants back on Mars put up with her temper. Earlier she had been at Raye's side to help pick out flowers and the floor runner, and after the seamstress was done with the wedding gown they were all to eat downstairs with Prince Vegeta and whoever else was coming. Amy wanted the day to end more than anything in the world, yet it was only a few hours past midday.

"Raye, have you discussed with Vegeta the proceedings of the marriage ceremony?" Amy queried. "I know every planet has different ceremonies concerning royalty."

"Yes. Apparently weddings here for the monarchy are relatively simple. I walk down the isle with my crown. I give it to the priest at the end of the isle. He gives it to Vegeta and then Vegeta puts it on my head." Raye sneered at the door as if Vegeta was standing right beyond it.

"Ah, I see." Amy clapped. "You are asking to rule the planet with Vegeta by handing them the crown and Vegeta gives you permission by handing the crown back to you."

Raye quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. She did not really care what the ceremony signified or what Vegeta was giving her _permission_ to do. She was going to break a promise to herself and she was highly upset because of it. To make everything much worse she did not even know if Serena was alive or not. Raye watched as the seamstress walked away to grab some scissors. This was tiring.

"Are we done here? I'm ready to sit." Raye asked.

"I need to cut off some extra fabric and then I'll be done."

"Good." Raye straightened back up and looked over to Amy. "I'm glad you're here Amy. I would have lost it otherwise."

"I know. I'm thankful you made Nappa come get me. I was getting close to starvation. There are not many jobs out there on the streets unless you are a warrior. Since I'm a woman that makes me twice as unmarketable." Amy remembered wondering aimlessly around the town, trying to find work and a place to rest her head. Nappa coming to get her was an answer to her prayers, although being at Raye's beck and call was tiresome. However, this way she got to bathe and had a private room at no cost. "So, any new developments?"

Raye gave her a look that signified that there had been, but they would have to wait until the seamstress was gone. The woman brought a giant mirror into the room and placed it in front of Raye. She smiled.

"Will this be to your liking, your majesty?"

It was going to be a splendid gown once completed. It was a deep red, signifying her house colors along with the purple peek-skirt underneath the gown and the stomacher. The corset around the gown was covered in red lace and gems, the strings bringing it together glistening silver. The sleeves were tight about her arms, also covered in red lace. She had red slippers on her feet, wanting to maintain a height comparable to her future husband for the ceremony. Raye smiled but it quickly disappeared.

"It's lovely. Are we done?"

"Yes, your majesty. I'll have this finished in the morning."

Raye made a quick change of clothes with the help of Amy, thankful to put on the lightweight dress she had on before. It was blue much like the rest of the dresses at her disposal. They retired to her bedroom, sitting comfortably without having to worry about people listening in.

Amy had been made aware of the rebellion, of course. Raye told her everything, although it was without Vegeta's permission. He had been furious with her for a time, but she figured he would get over it soon enough. Although he was sure to threaten her with bodily harm if she spoke of it to another soul and she complied. She had only wanted someone to share her secrets with so being forbid to tell more people would not be a problem. Besides she did not figure she would see anymore of her companions soon anyway.

"Vegeta has invited some of the people involved in his plot to dinner tonight to discuss business. Since you have been made aware of the situation because of me you are allowed to be there." Raye sighed and fixed stray hair that had been hanging in her eye. "Apparently since Vegeta is getting married they can now move forward with the next phase of their plan."

"Do you know what the next step is yet?" Amy asked.

"Nope. Not a clue."

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair at first. All the men were busy taking in the sight of their future Queen, and the women were observing the men taking in their new authority. The emotions varied around the table. One man thought the Queen breathtaking, one suspicious, one thought her a bitch, and the last found her to be a great diplomat. Vegeta found her to be more pleasurable this evening than the last, and Nappa was hoping that she would freak out because that was the only entertainment he ever got. So far they had yet to speak of the next step concerning the rebellion and Amy was getting impatient. This was taking forever.

The man to her right, Bardock, seemed to be the unofficial speaker of the group. He appeared to be pleased with Raye's speaking abilities and the way she carried herself to the dinner party. They were currently talking of the possible new recruits to the cause. Across from her Goku and Raditz sat, yet they were too far away for her to hear much of the conversation. Next to them sat a quiet man called Turles. He looked remarkably like Goku, enough to make Amy ask herself if they might be family. Nappa and Vegeta sat in a whisper, as if they had big news to deliver in a few moments.

They did, apparently.

"Since I have found myself a Queen we can now move forward with our plot." Straight to the point, Amy noticed. She was glad of it, too. It was tiring to listen to pleasantries, although she did not figure Vegeta had a pleasant fiber in his body. "However, before I discuss this matter, do any of you have suggestions for new recruits?"

"I have a trainee that shows great promise. She is pretty strong and her planet was just taken from her. She would be loyal." Raditz supplied.

"I would hold you responsible if she weren't, Raditz."

"Understood."

Raye caught the same thing Amy did, but as the future Queen had more room to speak than Amy. She put down her fork and took a drink of wine from her glass. "What is the name of this person? Perhaps I know her."

"Her name is Lita."

She smirked and took another drink. "She would be loyal, Vegeta. I can vouch for her."

"If she isn't I'll let you take care of her then."

Raye did not respond. Amy was happy to hear her friend was alive and well. She thought it would be wonderful if Lita could join them. That way they could regroup and protect one another. Amy watched Raye and Vegeta stare at one another as if they were silently speaking and waited for someone else to speak.

"On another note, we heard something worth noting today at the bar." Bardock brought up, bringing everyone's attention to him. "The barmaid there mentioned she heard of other rebellions."

Vegeta looked like he was going to explode. "What gave her the impression that you were talking of one in the first place?"

Bardock sighed. He should have known to phrase that differently. "Raditz and I were talking, quietly of course, and she was attempting to eavesdrop. She only heard about your upcoming marriage, I assure you. When we accused her of eavesdropping she told us it was none of her business if we were planning a rebellion because she heard of them all the time."

"Well, what the hell did that woman say?"

"She said she'd tell us if she could see Raye." He looked to Vegeta's betrothed. "I assume you know her too."

Vegeta watched his future wife carefully. Perhaps he did choose a worthy bride. She seemed to surround herself with loyal compatriots. However, having Raye be in charge was something he did not like. This was his rebellion and his planet.

"She can speak before both of us." Vegeta answered for her.

Raye turned slightly and narrowed her eyes. Nappa cracked a hopeful smile. Dinner would not be so boring if Raye and Vegeta fought!

"Excuse me, but I believe the woman asked to speak with me…" Raye gave a forced smile. "Not you."

Vegeta smirked. "As your soon-to-be husband and legal owner, I can do whatever the hell I want. Which includes listening to your little girl talk."

Raye threw her chair back and put her hands on her hips. "You don't _own_ me, Vegeta!"

"Not yet, I don't." He took a drink. "Have a seat. You're embarrassing me."

Raye frowned and almost spilled her drink on him, but Amy grabbed her wrist and yanked Raye to her chair. Goku watched the interaction intently from across the table. This Raye woman was feisty indeed. Hopefully Vegeta would not regret asking for her hand in marriage.

"What is this woman's name?" Vegeta asked.

Raditz shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Her name was Mina." Bardock grunted. He watched Raye and Amy as he said the blonde's name. Amy smiled and Raye sat in silence. It was as if she hoped for him to say another name.

"Since all of you seem to know all of my old friends, perhaps you know of a girl named Serena?" Raye asked, her face relaxed from her little spat with Vegeta. Raditz, Goku, and Bardock all kept silent and watched Raye. "She is very dear to me. I just want to hear she is alright."

Goku frowned. It was almost as if she knew that one of them had her. "She is working at my house."

Amy's face broke into a wide smile. This was the best news she had heard all day! Serena was alive and had a home. She had a job. She was alright! She looked over to Raye, figuring she would see a smile that rivaled her own. She did not. Raye just looked ahead and nodded, taking another drink of her wine.

"Let's move on to more pressing business. I, for one, am extremely tired. That seamstress tried my patience."

Vegeta grunted. "What doesn't try your patience? But, I do agree. Let's move on. This is the next phase and will take place shortly after the wedding."

The table grew silent. This was what everyone was waiting for. Amy sat up straighter and watched everyone's expressions. As much as being Raye's puppy dog was annoying, she also appreciated the fact that it got her into the rebellion. She was now a member of a group fighting against Frieza. If it had not been for Raye she would still be on the street. However, it was hard to be thankful for being a servant.

"I have done some research and found something quite interesting. On the planet Namek there are seven objects called Dragonballs. If you can manage to collect all seven then the dragon spirit hidden within the seven Dragonballs will grant you three wishes." Everyone was looking at him with disbelieving expressions and it was pissing him off. "I cannot wish someone dead, according to my source, but I can wish for ultimate power or immortality. I can defeat Frieza easily with either one."

"Are you sure these things exist?" Raye questioned, although she knew that there were things powerful enough in the universe to do this. Serena's Crystal was one example, but she refused to offer her friend up to kill herself in order for Vegeta to have his wish.

"Yes, you annoying woman. My source is reliable." He grumbled. "However, it would take approximately one year to travel to Namek from Planet Vegeta."

"One year to get there?" Raditz asked in disbelief. "You cannot be gone for a year. Frieza will get suspicious."

"I didn't plan on being gone. Hopefully, Raye will get pregnant shortly after the wedding so while you all are traveling she will be making my child. By the time you return from your journey we will have an heir and the stage will be set." He noticed Raye grimace and laughed. "You are such a hag. I can kill you if you would rather I do that instead."

Raye glared at him. "I would never let you off the hook that easily, as good as death sounds."

Turles decided to speak for once. "Who is all going on this trip to Namek?"

Vegeta tapped his fingers on the table. "You will go. Raditz will accompany you. How about you take this new recruit with you, Raditz? If she screws up just kill her on Namek. Save me the trouble."

"Yes, sir."

The table was dismissed shortly thereafter. Turles left rather quickly, as well as Raditz. He had to train new recruits in the morning, as well as inform Lita of her new assignment. Goku and Bardock lingered. The first man came to speak with Raye in private before leaving. Amy was too busy helping Frederick clean the table to listen.

Goku was very leery of the soon-to-be Queen. Serena's surprise at her marriage and her response were less than inviting to the idea of Raye. He admitted she was very pretty and had shown great promise of keeping Vegeta in check, but there was something he did not like. He smiled nonetheless when he approached her.

"Hello, Goku. It's a pleasure to meet you." Raye extended a hand to shake and he accepted.

"Likewise." He smiled big. He still had that natural carefree attitude about him. "I'll tell Serena you said hey."

Raye lowered her gaze. "If you don't mind. I want her to know I'm alright."

He shook his head in acknowledgement and turned to leave, but was stopped by a small hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Raye with a sad look on her face. This was odd. Was this woman bipolar?

"Goku, I would appreciate it if Serena weren't dragged into this mess." She smiled. "Serena is too precious to us for her life to be at risk."

He smiled. This was what he wanted to hear all along.

"I just couldn't bear it if she were troubled by our situation or felt as though it were her duty to help. She would feel that way, I know. Serena is our sovereign and it is imperative that she is not harmed because of this revolt." She smiled bitterly. "I know I will probably die, but I am prepared for it. I'm not prepared for her to follow in our footsteps. Not yet."

Goku nodded and left the house.

* * *

Mina was surprised to find Raditz and Bardock waiting for her in the bar that morning. Customers usually did not start showing up until later in the day and she had yet to fix her hair. Argus was also waiting there, giving her a sympathetic look as he nodded towards the two Saiyan's. She bit her lip. What did they want?

Argus walked over to the blonde and grabbed her arm gently, escorting her to the two men. She then remembered. She said she would tell them about her eavesdropping if they would take her to Raye. She would tell them about the other rebellions if they would just take her to Raye. The blonde began to regret those terms as she looked at their angry faces. They were _not_ happy to see her.

"Mina they are going to take you away for a while." Argus gave an uneasy smile. "They are going to bring you back later to work. Just be nice and play their game."

She nodded numbly and followed Raditz and Bardock out of the room, Argus watching her leave sadly. It was almost as if he did not think she would come back.

Bardock grabbed Mina by the waist and flew into the air, Raditz following right behind him. She wanted to puke. She was hundreds of feet in the air. Flying! She was flying! Mina covered her eyes with her hands and pretended she was back at the bar, but to no avail. She began to freak out instead.

"AHHHHHH!" Mina began flailing her arms. "I'm going to DIE! I hate this!"

Bardock was tempted to drop her. "Shut up. I don't want to be forced to kill a possible ally."

"AHHHHHH!"

Raditz chuckled lightly from the rear. This was priceless. His father looked to be at a loss.

They arrived at Vegeta's home eventually, the flustered Bardock dropping Mina on her butt as soon as he got close enough to the ground to ensure the girls survival. He left her on the ground and began walking to the house, Raditz beside him. Mina frowned before following them, disappointed in the lack of chivalry apparent in these Saiyan men. She had yet to meet a gentleman!

However, looking at the elaborate house made her admittedly jealous. She bristled when she noticed the covered tables and the butler, Frederick, by the door. This was ridiculous! She was living in an attic and her fellow monarch, the one who did _not_ want to be married, was living in a miniature palace! She frowned and stomped behind the three men, listening as Frederick led them to the "receiving room".

"His Royal Highness Prince Vegeta and Her Majesty Queen Raye of Mars are awaiting your arrival already. I must warn you that Her Majesty is in a foul mood this morning. Apparently the seamstress stabbed her one too many times with a needle when amending her wedding gown." Frederick chuckled. "The house has become much more lively since her arrival."

"I don't see how you can stand it. They must fight nonstop." Raditz rolled his eyes.

"It makes things interesting, to say the least. I think their conflicts are quite amusing, myself."

Mina fumed. She wanted a wedding gown.

The receiving room was gorgeous, as Mina expected it would be. There was a blue couch in the center of the room, a table dividing it from another couch on the opposite side. A giant chair sat diagonally from the mahogany table, which Vegeta currently occupied. Mina thought the future Saiyan king was handsome, but she could tell be his scrunched face that he was of a foul humour. Raye sat on the couch beside him, lounging in a blue gown. About her neck she wore a golden necklace and diamonds.

Mina offered no smile as she looked her over.

They had never been close friends back in the Milky Way. Raye's style of ruling her planet never appealed much to the carefree Mina. She thought her fellow monarch to be too cruel and ruthless. Raye was only overtly kind to Serena. Raye and Lita were more on the same page. However, they were both Queen's and perhaps becoming a bit cold was a part of the job. She would never be given the chance to find out since Frieza destroyed her planet.

"So, you are the girl who claims to hear talk of other resistance groups?" Vegeta asked, not even bothering to introduce himself.

"Yes, I hear of them in the bar sometimes." She shrugged, refusing to meet Raye's eyes. Why was she being like this? Was it jealousy? "They are planning, but no one seems to be really getting anywhere. At least that is what I hear."

"I see." Vegeta looked at Raye and Mina, surprised that they were not speaking. However, Raye seemed as surprised as he was. "Who talks about these things?"

Mina tapped her chin. "A man named Guan talks about it to a bunch of different customers. He seems to be in charge of the whole operation."

Vegeta did not smile or frown. He remained indifferent. "Thank you. You may leave."

Mina turned to walk out with Raditz and Bardock, but a voice stopped her.

"I would like a moment with Mina."

The blonde did not turn around to look at her, but she heard Vegeta get out of his chair. He passed her and took the other two men with him out from the room. The former princess of Venus turned around and smiled lightly. It was obvious that a layer of tension resided between them, but Raye had yet to figure out what.

Hell, Mina hardly knew.

"Serena is safe. I made sure she is not involved." Raye clarified, thinking maybe news of Serena would cheer Mina up. While Mina did smile, Raye noticed she was holding something inside. "I have angered you somehow. I offer no apology seeing as I have done nothing wrong."

Mina frowned. "Is there anything I can do to help in this effort? I feel useless. I hate Frieza as much as you."

Raye tapped her chin. "I don't think Vegeta will give you a task. He doesn't care much for non-Saiyan women. He thinks they are weak and spineless."

"He didn't appear to have a problem with you."

Raye frowned. "I hope this anger you have towards me has nothing to do with Vegeta. He is a bastard and I'd sooner kill him than marry him if circumstances allowed it."

"Like your father?"

As soon as Mina spoke the words she regretted it. Had living on this planet turned her completely heartless? She raised her hand and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Raye. I didn't mean it." She bit her lip again. She was acting like an infant! "Please, I just want to help."

Raye closed her eyes. She could excuse Mina's behavior. They were comrades and she knew Mina was well aware of her hatred of her future husband. "I think I have something for you to do. But, you'll be putting your life at stake. And for the love of Mars do _not _tell Vegeta."

Mina smiled. "I'll do it."

* * *

Lita had just about enough of this training under Raditz. He was an unfair dick who found personal fulfillment in torturing her in front of everyone. She spit out blood and wiped her forehead. It was hot as hell and she was so unbearably tired. The gravity chambers were excruciating. Poor Opal had been knocked out about an hour ago and had yet to wake up. Lita felt bad about it, but not as much as she would have liked. She had to show these Saiyan's that she was up to snuff.

The session was called to a close and Lita could not have been happier. She finally figured out how to fly and was excited to use her newfound ability to fly back to the barracks. An unused towel sat on the ground and she picked it up, wiping her cheeks and neck. She was disgusting.

"You stink. You need to take a bath." Raditz sneered as he passed her. Lita frowned and muttered a string of curses to his back. It appeared as though he would never leave her alone.

Lita went over to Opal and shook him. He began to blink and sat up, flinching when he noticed it was his sparing partner that woke him. She was scary.

"It's time to go back to the barracks. You coming?" Lita asked, her voice soft. She really did feel bad for knocking the poor guy around.

"Yes, I'm coming. I'm just sore and in a severe amount of pain." Opal rubbed his head and began walking to the exit of the gravity chamber. "I might make a request for a weaker opponent. I'm tired of getting concussions. No offense, Lita."

The brunette blushed as her friend flew away. She did not mean to beat on him so bad! She just had to show these Saiyans that she could fight. Perhaps she could calmly suggest to her _mentor_ that she needed an adequate training partner.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Well, no time like the present.

"You need to stop caring." He muttered.

The brunette frowned and crossed her arms before turning around to meet Raditz. He smirked when he noticed he pissed her off.

"Well, maybe if you gave me a sparing partner that I didn't knock out every day I wouldn't feel so bad!" She glared at him. "I am not weak, so stop treating me like I am!"

"I'm not you insolent girl. I'm about to make you an offer."

Lita stopped before she insulted him again. An offer? If it were anything like Raye's offer she would have to tell him to shove it. There was _no_ way she would agree to anything that horrible. The fact that Raye did was amazing in and of itself. Whatever the bribe was had to have been fairly good. The question was what the bribe had been…?

Anyway, she would castrate the bastard in front of her before she would subject herself to a lifetime of torment and watching him breathe.

"What kind of offer?"

He smiled at her curiosity and she cursed herself.

"We are being sent on a mission." He watched as her ears perked up. "It will determine the fate of this planet as we know it."

She frowned. "If it is a mission to help Frieza's universal domination then go find someone else. He can rot."

Raditz was very glad Vegeta gave him permission to recruit the young Queen. She was feisty and fun to pick on, and these two things would make a very interesting year-long trip.

"This would not be a trip endorsed by Frieza." He smiled. "If you catch my drift."

Lita immediately changed her mind. "If it brings him down then count me in."

"You don't even know what is involved."

"I don't have to." Really, she didn't. "He took over my planet, dethroned me, and killed my sovereigns spouse. So, no, I do not need to know the details."

"If you piss me off I might kill you."

"Fine. Do it. I don't care."

Raditz offered a hand and after a moment of reluctance Lita accepted. They were now allies.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

There you have it. Sorry for the delay. I am moving, I had a major surgery, and I am in college. So, forgive me. This story has been on my brain however, so I might update here pretty quick.

Also, just to get something clear. I am not one of those people who write SMDBZ crossovers and think the SM characters are stronger and/or as strong as the DBZ characters. If you do, that's fine. But, I will write this story according to my own beliefs, which means the DBZ characters are stronger than the SM ones.

And again, this story will be darker than my others. Please do not message me complaining about either of these things because I will not change my mind. However, I welcome constructive criticism. Thank you.

Next time we get a lot more of Serena and Mina.

-ROF


	5. Chapter Four: Until Death Do Us Part

**_Schism_**

**Chapter Four: Until Death Do Us Part**

Serena eyed her dress lying on the bed. It was nice, sure, and she did have fun going into town with Goku to buy it. But, something felt so wrong about wearing such a pretty dress to an event such as Rei's wedding, a wedding the former queen never even wanted. The blonde sat on the bed and began picking at the sleeves, wondering how it would go this evening. Would Rei actually go through with it? And if so, why? It had to be something huge to convince Rei into marriage with anyone, much less this Prince she has heard so much about. Nothing positive, of course.

It was in the quiet of her solitary confines that Serena felt the most conflicted. Why did that have to happen to Darien? Why did he have to die while she lived on? Things were going so well for their galaxy (for the most part, anyway), and the Earth would have been the last in line to join their coalition for a peaceful kingdom. And it all just… ended. There was nothing left of her past life aside from her broken heart.

Gohan immediately felt bad for opening the door to her room. Her tearstained face was something he did not want to see.

"Oh, Gohan…" Serena wiped her face. "I'm sorry, did I forget something? Was I supposed to make an early lunch?"

The boys face fell and he was at a loss. This woman he made himself hate was still in pain. "N-no… I am just supposed to tell you to start getting ready. We have to be there early."

"Oh… what for?"

While he did feel bad for her, Gohan was given his orders. "No reason. Dad just wanted to be there early for the food."

"You'd think I never fed him!" Serena laughed and Gohan felt another stab in his heart. "OK, I'll start getting ready. Thank you."

Gohan shut the door.

It was hard hating her, Gohan had to admit. She was just so happy on the outside, always smiling when he knew she did not want to. Bardock always bossed her around, his dad always made a mess in the kitchen, not to mention _his_ own horrible behavior around her… and yet she smiled. Every time he saw her she was happy. Well, until just now. Was she as broken about the loss of her fiancée as he was about his mother? Did she care so deeply about her lost life that she was able to hide it behind a perfect smile?

He could not help but be the least bit thankful that Serena was not the one pinned to be queen with Vegeta. Gohan somehow doubted that the blonde could handle him. However, that did not mean he was not curious about his future queen. According to his father and Bardock she was a female version of Vegeta. As horrible as that sounded, Gohan could at least sleep soundly knowing that Vegeta and this new Queen would rule the way their planet should be run: without outsiders, especially evil ones who made his people slaves to a galactic planet marketing business.

The young Saiyan walked into the kitchen, just in time to enter into conversation with Bardock and his father. They gave him a quick look, probably to make sure he was not Serena, and then continued to talk.

"Is she ready yet?" Bardock grunted.

"I just told her to get ready." Gohan said.

"Ok good." Bardock crossed his arms. "When we arrive at the palace you will be in charge of Serena. Make sure she does not know anything about our mission."

"What's the big deal? Why can't Serena know?"

Goku looked to his son a smiled. Perhaps he was warming up to the blonde more than he previously figured. "Serena is friends with the queen. When we went to Vegeta's house in the country she stopped me and asked me to keep Serena out of this."

"Why?" Gohan thought this was odd. "What is so special about her?"

Bardock frowned. "That is something I'd like to ask her majesty herself."

"Yeah, Raye told me that Serena was her _sovereign_." Goku looked to be deep in thought, something Gohan thought looked strange on his father. Back on Earth he was never serious. He was always laughing and goofing off, never listening to his wife when she yelled at him. Had his mothers' death affected him more than he had ever cared to realize? "I don't know what that is supposed to mean but it sounds important."

"Well, wasn't Serena a princess? Raye might have been referring to Serena as her superior." Gohan suggested.

"But, Raye was a queen. If anything Serena should have been beneath her. Raye had her own planet." Bardock grumbled. He still did not understand how royalty were subjective to other royalty. What a strange concept!

"We don't know how their system of hierarchy was set up. Just because Raye was a Queen of her planet it does not mean that she wasn't subservient to Serena." Gohan sometimes felt he was speaking to children. It was almost as if he was the only one who learned the history of medieval Europe back at home! Oh wait, he was. The older men before him had probably never even opened a book.

"Silly women. No one ever taught them how to set up their own galaxy." Bardock scoffed.

"Whatever. I'll ask Raye when I see her." Goku shrugged. No use arguing about it.

"Your right. We need to be focusing on the ship." Bardock looked down the hall to make sure Serena was still out of sight.

"Is everything going as planned?" Gohan queried.

"Yes. I will meet Raditz, Turles, and that girl Raditz mentioned at the docks. During the ceremony they will set off and I'll keep watch until they do so. I can't have them getting caught." Bardock cracked his knuckles. "Goku will be with Vegeta until the ceremony begins. As a precaution."

Now this was weird. "A precaution? Against what? Vegeta is strong enough to hold his own against most people on this planet."

"Not if Frieza decides to gank him before the ceremony."

Gohan took a moment to be silent. This whole operation seemed to be bigger than he ever once believed it to be. "What about the queen?"

Goku laughed. "I'm not worried about her. She holds no importance to Frieza. Besides, I think Nappa is going to be posted outside her room."

Gohan heard a noise and looked back to the entrance to Serena's room. He heard the clicking of heels and then she appeared, smiling from ear to ear as always. She looked very pretty in her new dress, a blue one that stopped around her ankles to show heeled feet. She blushed when she noticed the men staring at her, holding her hands against her chest as if she were covering herself up.

"Is it time to go? I hurried to get dressed."

Bardock nodded and Goku offered his hand.

"It's time to go."

* * *

The words furious, enraged, livid, and superbly pissed did not due justice to the emotion Raye was feeling at the moment.

All of her handmaidens had left her, as had Ami, to join the crowd Raye knew awaited her outside. She looked at herself in the mirror, tracing her cheeks with a hand and looking deep into her own violet eyes. In a few moments, she would be Queen again. She would have power at her fingertips. However, was it all worth it? Was it worth all the power in the universe to break a promise to herself?

She suddenly felt tears fall out of her eyes, trailing down her cheeks and leaving streaks through her makeup.

"How low have I fallen?"

In less than ten days she had lost her planet, her honor, her pride, and her virginity. Everything she once held so close was now lost to her forever. It was as if someone had taken a piece of her heart and crushed it, laughing as the blood spilled between their fingers. Sure, it was for the sake of Serena, yet each time Vegeta called upon her at night she had to keep herself from leaping from her bedroom window. The once mighty Queen of Mars now wanted to use suicide as an escape.

Before she knew what she was doing, Raye picked up her stool and threw it at the mirror, watching as the pieces of glass crumbled to the floor. She heard a knock at the door, but she ignored whoever it was. Damn them. She needed one last moment to herself before she resigned her life to that insufferable man.

When Nappa opened the door to his future Queen's room, he was not surprised to find broken glass all over the place, nor was he surprised at the overturned stool toppled over in the floor. The gigantic Saiyan was, however, very surprised by the spectacle in the center of the room.

As much as listening to Raye screech made him want to leave Planet Vegeta and never come back, Nappa would admit that the woman was beautiful. Her black hair was down, framing a face he preferred without makeup. She wore a red and purple dress, the train reaching about four feet behind her and covered in lace. A glorious crown of rubies sat upon her head, matching a necklace about her neck. However, while all of these things were distracting, Nappa found himself drawn to the tears leaking down her face.

While listening to her whine and complain, Nappa never really figured the woman had feelings aside from angry ones. She always fought with everyone and never once had anything good to say, especially to him or Vegeta. He had a sudden realization.

She was _suffering_ for them.

"So, you do have feelings after all!" He attempted to joke; yet he noticed no spark in her eyes. She just stared at him, looking completely defeated. Raye wiped her eyes and frowned before turning around to put on her slippers. Nappa just watched, curious.

She took one last deep breath and went to pass him at the door, yet something possessed him to put a hand on her shoulder. Raye stopped and looked at him, and before she could ask him to remove his hand before she broke it off, Nappa spoke.

"Whether you realize it or not, the entire Saiyan race appreciates your sacrifice." Raye just watched him with those unnerving eyes of hers. "Whatever is bothering you, just know Saiyans everywhere will be ready for the ultimate fight. You will have your vengeance."

Raye gave no indication of her feelings for his statement. Instead, she opened the door and decided to face her future.

* * *

Mina liked being sneaky. However, being sneaky on Frieza's turf was not so fun. There were Saiyans everywhere, and each time she bumped into someone she had played dumb to being lost. The men were too captivated by her looks to notice the mischievous glint in her eyes and passed right on by. Getting to the hanger had been a cakewalk, but actually making it to the ship was another story all together. Frieza's minions were all over the damn place! Apparently he did not trust the natives of the planet to guard his ships.

The blonde would not lie and say that she was not scared. She had been scared the moment the mission left Raye's lips. It was risky and had a very good chance of not succeeding, but if she could help it would all be worth it. The universe could be free again if she played her cards right, and she intended to. Mina was no failure.

She tried not to think about failing her planet.

Raye told her while she was off getting married that there would be a special mission beginning to take flight under everyone's noses. Quite literally. Apparently, Lita was even involved too. Raye had given a lot of details, but Mina summarized that they were going to go on a yearlong quest to some planet to get some magic balls or something. While she did have a short attention span, she did get the gist of the conversation.

She saw them.

Lita was the first one she noticed, wearing the garb of a Saiyan warrior. She looked much stronger than the last time they saw each other at the Moon Palace. Her demeanor was somewhat different too. While she had been stern and a somewhat rough girl, Lita's aura seemed to be completely transformed. They had not even been on this planet for a month! The brunette woman seemed to be bickering with the Saiyan beside her, the one with the longer hair from the bar.

The coast was clear.

She began to sneak about to the back of the ship. It was now or never. While approaching the group probably would get the job done, especially with the official decree she had shoved down her shirt, Mina figured if she waited until they were in the air she would have a better chance of not getting killed by the warriors, along with the fact that sneaking around was much more fun. The blonde watched as Lita began screaming at Raditz and ducked into the ships open hatch.

"I loathe you! Why did I ever agree to this crazy scheme?"

Raditz glared at her. "Shut up! Do you want more of Frieza's men to show up?"

Lita growled and turned her gaze at the sound of voices. Bardock and Turles appeared from their search of the deeper portions of the hanger. From the looks on their faces, it seemed to be game time.

"Get on the ship. Everyone that was here is no longer an issue." Bardock instructed, eyeing his son and his recruit in particular. Everything was going nicely. Hopefully the wedding would go on without a hitch. It all hinged on their union. If they were not joined and a child of royal birth was not conceived, the death of Vegeta, if Frieza did kill him, would end the Saiyan monarchy. While this merry crew of warriors went to retrieve the Dragon Balls, he would be training with his son and hunting down some traitors.

Much to his dismay, there was group forming to take down the Saiyan monarchy. Some of the Saiyans found that it was the Vegeta line that brought them to their current predicament. It turns out that the rebellion Mina had been hearing about in the bar had not been about taking down Frieza, but Prince Vegeta.

He'd have to thank her later.

Turles, Raditz and Lita all looked to Bardock before entering the ship. They looked to him like their unofficial captain,

"Get those Dragon Balls no matter the cost. All of them." He nodded and the group parted ways.

* * *

Raye tried her hardest to rush down the hallway, wanting to hurry and get this hell over and done with, but she was not meant to. Someone impeded her march, a young man who looked to be about an eighth as strong as the other Saiyans on the planet. He noticed she looked furious at her abrupt halt, and in defense of himself he raised his hands before him.

"I apologize, your Majesty, but I have a message from-"

That was it. She had had enough. "Tell Prince Vegeta I'll see him in a damn second! I can't walk any faster, and you are making me take longer!"

Raye tried to push past him, but the man stepped in front of her.

"Not _Prince_ Vegeta. His Royal Majesty _King_ Vegeta requests your presence." The man seemed a smidge frightened by her possible response. "Since he is too ill to attend the wedding, he requests your presence now."

She raised an eyebrow. What the hell?

The man gave her a sidelong glance and began walking down the hallway. She reluctantly followed. A part of her wondered if he even knew what his son was doing. Was the King aware of their plot? Probably not. Her betrothed thought it was his fathers fault that their planet was in the hands of a tyrant to begin with, so she somewhat doubted Vegeta spilled his innermost thoughts to his estranged father. The more she thought about it, the more she figured Vegeta did not tell his father about their wedding at all! He probably found out about it through the stupid man in front of her!

Thankfully the room in which the King was staying was not too far off from where she was supposed to be. Vegeta was probably growing more furious by the moment waiting on her. She smiled at the thought as the scrawny man before her stopped at a thick wooden door, barely giving her a glance as he opened it. Truth be told he was scared shitless. Everything he had heard about this woman was frightening!

After Rei walked inside of the room, the man who brought her there shut the door behind her. It was a large room, one dimly lit by pulled curtains and candlelight. A man was using a table to fix some food, King Vegeta's food no doubt, and if she had not heard a slight cough she would have thought he was the only other person in the room. The cough came from the giant bed in the center, blue curtains drawn around it.

"You may proceed." A voice instructed weakly from the bed. Her eyes slid to the man preparing something at the table, soup it appeared, and he jumped under her gaze. She noticed him shove something in his pocket, but ignored it. It was probably something she would not care to ask about.

The man in the bed was large, but noticeably ill. His bearded face was gaunt and pale, his dull eyes looking as though they might sink into his skull. He looked like he might even be blind. If she had not been told he was the King she would never have guessed it. He stuck a hand out from the side of the bed, pointing limply to a chair.

"Please take a seat." He coughed. "I will only be a moment."

Raye scooted the chair closer to the bedside, noticing something notably different between King Vegeta and his son. He asked her to do something _nicely_.

"I understand you will be marrying my son in a few moments." He just looked straight up at the curtain above his bed. It was likely he did not see it.

"Yes, your Maj-"

"Please, don't call me that." He interrupted. "I am no King."

Raye was silent for once and just waited for him to speak again. She could hear the remorse in his breathing, almost as if he hoped that each breath would be his last.

"What is your name?"

She cleared her throat. "Raye."

"Queen Raye, I hear, of Mars."

"I am no Queen, sir." She noticed him smirk in the dim light. "I have no planet. It was lost to me."

"It appears as though we have much in common, Raye." He turned his head slightly, and it was then she noticed a white cloud over his eyes. This was odd, to her, considering she had not seen one ill or old Saiyan on this planet. What happened to the King? However, despite his diminishing state, Raye felt the need to be courteous to him. Something about him pained her. "Are you marrying my son to regain a planet?"

"No, sir." She scoffed at the thought. There was no way in hell inheriting a planet was worth this torture.

"Were you forced?"

She thought carefully. No time like the present to be honest. "Yes, sir."

He nodded. "I figured as much. My son was not blessed with a kind heart, you see."

Raye was beginning to like King Vegeta.

"It is my fault, though. It is something I regret every moment I lie here, listening to rumors of my sons harsh doings." Raye suddenly felt guilty. This man was being tortured by his life. "If you mind, there are a few things I wish to impart upon you before you marry my son. If it is not too much trouble, that is."

He took her silence as a cue to proceed. King Vegeta coughed loudly, scaring Raye almost to the point of calling someone for assistance. But, the man stopped and sat in silence for a moment before speaking once more.

"First of all, I want to say thank you, for even though I do not know the circumstances under which you were forced into marriage, I do know that with your kindness my people still have a chance."

Raye frowned. She was not kind. Serena was kind. However, the thought of disappointing this man made her stomach turn, and Raye remained silent. There was something so different in this man that Raye almost began to feel sympathy for her betrothed for losing him, yet she knew Vegeta cared nothing for his father.

"Secondly, I want you to make this planet your home. I know it is not Mars, and that nothing could ever replace it in your heart, but I hope planet Vegeta can be a comfort when there is none left."

Raye still said nothing.

"Lastly, I want you to forgive my son for his cruelty. While it is a story for another time, it is my fault he acts thus." He laughed a bit after Raye huffed. "We are all products of our upbringing. At another time I will tell you that story."

Something in his words stung at her heart, and Raye momentarily felt the breath leave her lungs. The King did not notice her flinch, but her silence spoke levels. He stuck his hand out over the edge of the bed once more and motioned for her hand. She did not really want to submit to his request, but she did, and Raye hardly heard what he had said.

"Please come see me. There is much I wish to tell you before I die."

As she bid the King farewell and walked out of his room, Raye never noticed the people surrounding her. She could only think about the King's last request and the words he had spoken, ones that hit home to her in more ways she could imagine.

_We are all products of our upbringing… At another time I will tell you that story…_

* * *

Gohan and Serena took camp towards the front of the room, having places saved especially for them. It would be appropriate for Vegeta to have his fellow rebels situated closely, even though some of the other elite Saiyan's were a bit disgruntled. Frieza and his men were on the other side of the room, waiting for everything to begin. Gohan began to feel nervous. Frieza was no fool and had to know that there was something unusual happening right under his watchful gaze. However, if he had any idea he never let on, and Gohan could only look to Serena as she bounced around nervously in her place, her heels clicking as they hit the hard floor.

His father would be joining them shortly, as would Nappa and Bardock. If all went well then the ship would have taken off already towards Namek and their plan would be officially underway. It would be difficult, waiting a year for them to arrive, some time for them to find all those Dragonballs (assuming they even existed), and another year to return. They only had one way of communication, a small device Bardock would carry with him, and there was no way of knowing it would actually work. This plan was as unstable as any, Gohan supposed, but he was hopeful it would work.

"Serena!" A small voice called. The two looked to the right and a small woman appeared through the crowd. She looked nervous and tired, but a smile was on her face as she approached his companion. Serena threw her arms around the woman, a smile threatening to outshine anything in the room. "Oh, princess, I have been so worried! Are you well?"

The blonde girl nodded, tears spilling down her face. The men around them watched the spectacle and were laughing. Silly women, they thought.

"I am well!" Serena brought Amy into another quick hug. "I am so happy to see you! I was afraid I would never see _any_ of you again."

"Enough about that. Are they treating you well?" Amy felt bad dismissing her princesses words, but she had been so worried about her she could not help it. Serena smiled warmly.

"As good as I could be, I suppose." Amy noticed her eyes cast down for a moment. "But, I want you to meet Gohan. I have been living with him and his family since we arrived here."

Gohan was surprised that Serena even bothered to introduce him. He had been treating her horribly and did not deserve such kindness. But, that was something he noticed about Serena. She was unbearably kind, even when he was a jerk. The girl even seemed to tolerate Bardock's disapproval just for that one offhanded compliment he might give on an off day. His father… he did not want to think about that.

"It is very nice to meet you, Gohan. Thank you for taking care of Serena for us." Amy curtsied. Her noble inclinations still hung on her, apparently.

However, Gohan could not help but wonder why everyone seemed to be hung up on the girl beside him. What was so important about Serena, anyway? Vegeta's soon-to-be wife requested her protection of his father, and now Amy was thanking him for keeping her safe. What kind of princess had Serena been on her planet that her subjects loved her so much?

"Yeah… sure." He looked off to the crowd, but kept listening to their conversation.

"Is Raye well?" Serena asked carefully. "I figure this marriage was not her idea."

Amy paled at the mention of it. Raye had been a wreck. "No, it wasn't. But, she keeps telling herself that it is her trial to face."

Serena remembered well the last words Sailor Pluto spoke and she wondered why Raye would have to face such a horrible task. She had stopped time to tell her and Raye both that hard times were ahead of them. Serena felt a tug at her heart at the mention of the Time Guardian, knowing she would never see her again.

"Has Raye seen anything?" Serena asked, perking Gohan's ears. "Anything at all concerning our future?"

"Not that she has told me." Amy tapped her chin. "I think that she has been too distracted by her upcoming nuptials. Besides, without a fire she cannot make sense of her visions. I haven't seen a fire pit anywhere."

The blonde laughed. "I don't think Saiyans have to worry about the outside temperature."

Gohan could not stand it any longer. This was too interesting. He leaned over to the girls and whispered. "Vegeta's wife can see the future?"

Amy and Serena nodded, as if it were not a big deal. It was Amy who answered him. "Yes. The line to the Martian throne could all divine the future. It was a trait unique to Raye's family."

He would have to tell Bardock later. The man always complained about his visions and not understanding them, and perhaps this woman could help him so he would stop complaining. Gohan looked up as Nappa arrived on the other side of Amy, and it surprised him to see the girl turn away from Serena for a moment to speak to him. The blonde girl just looked ahead and Gohan could not ignore the look of grief on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked stiffly.

Serena took some time to answer him. "It is just strange… The last wedding I attended was my own, yet my fiancé was killed before I could exchange my vows."

Gohan looked to the ground. He did not like to talk of such things. It reminded him of his mother.

"I feel strangely numb thinking about it." Serena sighed. "I just wish Raye was marrying for love and not duty."

Gohan looked up at her, thankful she was not breaking down in tears. He did not think he could handle that. "So, you loved your fiancé, then?"

It was more of a comment then a question.

"Yes. More than the entire universe." Serena smiled down at Gohan. "He was my whole life, and I had been looking forward to the day we would be wed for months. I did not really come to terms with his death until after I was brought to your home. It seemed too unreal to be… real, I guess."

"Do you feel better?" Gohan asked, feeling more like the child he was than the Saiyan he had become.

"Yes. Knowing my friends are alive and safe makes me feel better." Serena smiled. "But, I will never be the same."

Gohan could relate. He would never be the same after the death of his mother. It had been painful, holding her hand and watching her die. She had always been so strong and so independent, and Gohan had never thought she would succumb to disease so young. Truth be told, he never thought she could die at all. He worried about his Saiyan father more than her. Yet, when she passed as he slept, Gohan felt as though he had not done enough. He felt like he had wasted his time.

He dreamt of it every night.

"So, do you believe that everyone should marry for love?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. There is no other reason." She looked at the altar in front of the room, a glorious crown sitting upon its surface. "None at all."

Drums began to beat and the in the back of the room opened wide. Serena hardly noticed Goku slip into place behind her, because she was too focused on her friend walking through the doors. Raye looked beautiful in her red dress, yet her eyes held no happiness in them. In her hand was a crown of red rubies and silver, possibly suggestive of the crown on her planet, her pale fingers wrapped gently around the rim. Vegeta had at some point arrived at the front of the room, and when Raye made it to the altar the ceremony began.

There were many things Serena knew about Raye, and while there were things she did not (and would not) know, the things she was made aware of helped Serena better understand the current situation. Raye was in pain, which was for certain; she could feel her pain from one hundred miles off. As she watched Raye lightly drop her crown into Vegeta's hands, which he exchanged with the bigger and fancier one on the altar, Serena watched Raye's hands hang limply at her side, lightly brushing the fabric of her skirt. It suddenly occurred to Serena that she was completely defeated.

Amy lightly tapped her arm. Her look was grave, and she leaned into Serena for a moment.

"Nappa said Raye had a minor altercation in her room before the wedding…" Amy looked to her fellow princess in sympathy. "He said she went a little crazy…"

Serena sighed. "She needs to be loved. You cannot be stuck with someone you don't love. It does things to a person."

"I'm sorry, Serena, but who in the sweet universe would condemn themselves to a one-sided love?" Amy asked as Vegeta placed the bigger crown on Raye's small head. "She had vowed to herself long ago-"

"A vow of chastity? For me?" Serena finished for her, a tear rolling down her cheek as the future King and Queen of Planet Vegeta were presented to the crowd. "A vow of chastity can easily be broken should the right person come along to break it."

Amy said nothing and looked to her future monarchs. There was no way this would end smoothly, and there was no way this would end without bloodshed. However, she was prepared to give whatever it took to finish the job, even if it were her life she would have to give.

Serena felt a strong hand on her shoulder and turned to see Goku giving her a sympathetic glance. She leaned into him, more tears coursing silently down her face, acting as though she were at a funeral instead of a wedding. Gohan looked at the pair and looked away, his mind already knowing what would come, yet he was hesitant to acknowledge it.

Amy departed from the group when the pair left their place at the altar, knowing all too well that Raye would be wanting her presence her in some way. Nappa left with her, leaving Goku, Gohan, and Serena to their own devices. Bardock approached the group as the crowd dispersed, including Frieza and his entourage, garnering the attention of the two males. Goku nodded and took Serena away, leaving only Bardock and his young son.

"The ship has been launched successfully. The dead were sent into space on a separate ship, so we won't have to worry about anyone getting concerned about the carcasses lying around the hangar."

"That's good." Gohan whispered. "Did you know that Vegeta's wife could see the future?"

The elder man grunted. "No. I wasn't aware that any of the monarchs of Serena's galaxy had powers. Well, aside from that girl of Raditz. He said she had lightening powers or something. I hardly remember…"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Well, apparently Raye does, but I overheard Serena and her friend talking about her needing a fire to make sense of them."

Bardock tapped his chin. This certainly was interesting. "Perhaps we should inform Vegeta and attempt to use her powers. Maybe she can give us a hint as to the success of our mission."

"Don't you see the future?" Gohan asked as the pair began to walk out of the palace.

"You know how sporadic and unreliable they are." Bardock hated his visions. He saw it nothing more than a curse. "While they are always accurate, I never know what is going on until it actually happens."

"Maybe she could help you figure them out." Gohan grimaced at the look he received from the man as they leaped into the air. "Just saying, if you hate them so much, maybe she can help you at least make sense of them."

Bardock ignored Gohan the rest of the way home. He would not waste his time on him any longer.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

A little jumpy, but there was a lot of stuff going on and I wanted to dedicate time to all of it to create the allusion that it was all happening at the same time.

Surprised I included the dying King? So was I.

Next time will be mostly dedicated to the space expedition to Namek.

-ROF


	6. Chapter Five: In Remembrance of Me

_**Schism**_

**Chapter Five: In Remembrance of Me**

Turles was not a very kind man, nor was he a very understanding one. He understood only the basic Saiyan emotions (anger, frustration, and bloodlust), and anything else he found to be a hindrance to his life purpose. While Raditz and Lita argued and began to fight in the middle of ship, he decided to find somewhere he could sit in silence and prepare himself mentally for the yearlong flight to the planet Namek.

Not much was known about Turles, for his past was something only he knew. He was not a fan of talking, or relating to other people for that matter, and so his story remained a quiet whisper in the back of his mind, forever haunting him as he slept. The life as a 'disposable' warrior was not one filled with honor and life-threatening situations. Like Goku, Raditz, and Bardock, Turles was unable to rise above his predetermined status as a lesser Saiyan. As a child it had become his personal objective to prove to his peers he was not weak and he was not below the elite. He would never admit to it, but this had always been his personal vendetta.

There were several small rooms on the ship. They had commandeered this one for several reasons, this being one of them. It had been built for a small squadron of soldiers, so it was bigger and better equipped. At the bottom of the ship was a small training area, only big enough for two people, and he planned on utilizing that for most of his time in space. He heard Lita scream a string of obscenities at Raditz and he groaned. This was going to be the longest year of his life.

However, his attention was drawn away from their loud argument by a small power source he felt. His eyes widened for a split second as he realized that someone else had made it aboard, but the miniscule amount of Ki he felt caused him to chuckle. Who was so stupid as to board this ship with two Saiyans on board? Especially with an insignificant power level such as the one he felt?

He followed the source to one of the rooms, the hatch to the room sealed shut. The others were open, so it was fairly obvious that whoever made it on the ship was inside. He rapped on the door with a knuckle and he heard a small gasp.

"Raditz- come here." He called behind him. The argument between the Saiyan and the Queen of Jupiter stopped and it was not long before he felt his two comrades behind him. Raditz immediately noticed what Turles was talking about, but Lita did not possess the ability to sense power levels and remained oblivious to what was going on. However, there was no way in hell she would let them know that.

"Who's in there?" Raditz asked. Turles ignored him and knocked on the door again.

"Come out." The command was delivered softly, yet the authority in his voice carried to the person on the other side. There was a silence for a moment.

"You can't kill me, okay?"

Lita's ears perked up. That voice sounded _very_ familiar.

"I'll decide for myself what to do." Turles answered firmly. "If you do not open the door I will blow it down."

The girl behind the door squeaked. "No, you can't! I-I have an order to be here!"

The three warriors gave each other a surprised look. Lita racked her brain, trying to figure out where she had heard that voice before.

"From who?" Turles asked, his level tone not hinting at his surprise. "Prince Vegeta?"

"No!" The voice protested. "Raye! His wife- or fiancé- or whatever they are!"

Turles closed his eyes. That banshee Queen had found a way to insert herself into their business. He could only imagine what Vegeta would say when he reported to Bardock later that evening. Fortunately, Bardock would have to be the one to pass on the news, so he would not have to watch Vegeta beat his wife to death.

"Please! I came to help!"

Realization dawned on Lita. "Mina, is that you?"

"Duh! Who else?"

The two men turned and eyed Lita with the utmost suspicion. The brunette raised her hands in front of her, defending herself from their silent accusations. Raditz crossed his arms. He really didn't want have to kill Lita on Namek.

"Don't look at me! I didn't get her on here." Lita glared at Raditz.

"Who is she?" Raditz questioned. "How do you know her?"

Lita motioned to the closed door. "She was the Princess of Venus, you know, before Frieza blew it up!"

A quiet gasp at the mention of the dead planet was heard from behind the door, garnering the attention of the warriors once more. Turles stepped closer to the door, the only one to hear Mina's quiet protest.

"Please, I just want to avenge my people." She sniffled. "I don't want to die."

Something inside Turles' heart panged with that proclamation, and he did not like it one bit. He understood what it was like to lose your planet. He knew what it was like to be ruled by an alien that used your people for his own personal gain. While he would not verbalize this sympathy, Turles did feel it, and he sighed deeply as a result.

"Open the door." He instructed. "I will give you a chance to state your case."

After a few muffled noises, the door made a beeping noise before it opened, sliding up to reveal a small woman clutching a piece of paper to her breasts. They each had a moment of recognition, Lita relieved at the sight of one of her comrades and the two Saiyan's recognizing her from the bar. Mina gave the group a determined look and she handed the paper to Turles, her heart pounding in her chest. Little did the Saiyan know he had been the object of her affection from her first day in the bar. Mina blushed, going unnoticed by the others, and Turles began to read the letter from the Queen.

_To whom it may concern, _

_Princess Mina is to accompany you on your journey, without hindrance or threat of death, to planet Namek. This is a direct order from your Queen, and should I find it be disregarded I will inform our kind tyrant the plans unfolding beneath his nose. _

_Good luck and may the Gods be with you. _

_-Raye the Queen _

Lita and Mina both rolled their eyes. Raye was anything but subtle, and they both knew she made good on her threats. Turles crumpled the paper in his hand and tossed it behind him. Mina cringed when it hit the floor. This God-like man was going to kill her. She would die an unloved spinster. She put a hand to her chest and sighed. Her heart was breaking.

"Why would she send you along? You will be of no use to us." He questioned, looking her over as she shook in fear. Aside from the scar on her cheek, the woman before him was very beautiful, perhaps the best looking woman he had ever seen. However, she was a weak woman, unable to fight or defend herself. She deserved no attention from him. "You cannot even defend yourself."

Mina bristled. "Y-yes I can! I'm not completely useless!"

He raised an eyebrow. Lita moved to her defense.

"It's true. She has powers like I do." Lita created a crackling ball of electricity in her hand. "It is just like that, without the lightening."

Turles grunted, completely doubting a woman with such a low power level could manifest a ball of Ki. However, what he had seen of Lita's power was also undetectable by his senses, so he was undeniably curious. "Let me see it, then."

Mina opened her palm and a ball of light appeared, shaping itself into a heart. It shined from wall to wall in the ship, illuminating her face as it did so. She smiled. It felt so warm and encouraging to use her powers once more.

"Why the hell do you possess these powers?" Raditz asked. "Both of you!"

"We were born with them." Mina answered simply. "All of the royal families in our galaxy passed down powers to their offspring. Lita has a power over electricity, and I have a power over light."

Turles had a thought. "That means that Vegeta's wife also has powers, which I am sure he is unaware of."

Mina and Lita laughed. Sounds like something Raye would do. That way she could surprise the hell out of him should the need arise.

"I bet she didn't tell him. Raye is a mysterious one." Lita agreed. "She has control over fire, and boy, she knows how to roast someone that's for sure."

"Raye and Lita are the strongest out of all of us." Mina offered. "Amy is the smartest-"

"That is the girl that follows Raye around, correct?" Raditz deduced aloud. "Yeah, she's the one Nappa carts about the planet."

"She controls ice." Lita didn't like his usage of the word _cart_. "But, she is so nice I don't think she has ever used them against someone."

"Well, if you are the strongest out of you lot, Lita, I don't suppose we should be worrying about your fire-wielding friend killing my Prince, should we?" Turles tone held a hint of malice, enough to scare both of the girls silent. Lita didn't like the implication that she was weak, but said nothing. "Right?"

"Well…" Mina began but was elbowed by Lita. "Ow, stop that!"

"Well, what?" Raditz demanded. Perhaps they should not have left planet Vegeta after all. If Vegeta were killed then they would have no one to take down Frieza anyway.

Mina shrugged. "Lita is the strongest, but Raye is the most vicious, I suppose."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Turles was very close to calling Bardock and sending him to assassinate their newest member of the monarchy. "Spit it out!"

"Raye will actually kill someone." Mina finished. "Like, she killed her own father."

The ship was stunned silent. If the woman were so heartless as to kill her own father what would stop her from murdering Vegeta in cold blood? Turles grabbed the communicator and eyed the two women before him. They should have said something sooner about his new monarch's tendencies.

Lita and Mina, on the other hand, had never spoken what they thought was the truth. It was too harsh a reality to accept. Even though it was never _proven_, in hard evidence at any rate, everyone in the Milky Way knew that Raye had killed him. She never openly denied or accepted responsibility and she ascended the throne without so much a bat of an eye. Lita, who had also been a Queen, knew that drastic measures were sometimes needed to protect ones planet. Mina, on the other hand, had been fortunate enough to escape that fate, and her mind remained obstinately fixed on the thought that Raye was a heartless murderer, even though her father was a cold bastard.

"Did she kill him for the throne?" Raditz asked, his anger steadily rising. Their plan would fall apart should she manage to kill their leader. "Did she?"

"We don't know." Lita answered, rolling her eyes at Raditz. "We don't even have proof that she did it, but it is obvious. Everyone knew she did."

The two males remained silent for a moment before Turles turned from the group and walked away. He was going to make a call to Bardock. These girls had mysterious powers, the Queen being one of them, and she might have the audacity to kill their own leader. He could only imagine what his commander would think of this new intelligence.

* * *

The daylight hardly shone through the thick curtains, creating a certain mystic in the room of the King. Had Raye not know that someone was dying in the chamber she might even take a moment to marvel at the light cascading onto the canopy curtains. The same man from before was at the little table along the wall, mixing a broth for the King to eat. He had worsened over the weeks that passed, and with each day she found herself spending more and more time at his bedside. He would hold her hand and tell her about the old Saiyan world (which sounded much like Mars used to be under her control), and it was enthralling. King Vegeta was only thing that kept her from roasting her cruel husband in his sleep.

It still bothered her that the only ill or old Saiyan she had seen had been the King. These people were cursed with unnaturally long life, much like her, and they were usually killed in combat should they die at all. What was causing this man to die so slowly? What kept him in pain in all hours of the day?

Vegeta did not like her visiting his father. He claimed that there was a reason that he was dying, for the Gods found him unworthy of the throne. Raye shook her head. She did not believe that at all. If anyone was unworthy of the throne it was his heartless son. She took her seat at his bedside, and unlike the other days he did not immediately reach for her hand. Instead, he lay prone on the bed, his hands loosely clenching the sheets beneath him. Raye turned and noticed the man leave a tray on the bedside table, and before he had a chance to grab something off the tray Raye demanded he leave. The man was hesitant at first, but after he was issued 'the glare' he departed from her presence quickly.

It was after a few moments observing the soup tray that Raye realized the object that the man wanted. It was lightly wrapped in red velvet, a portion of it falling to reveal a white stone. It was porous and chalky in appearance, and after a few moments of thinking on it Raye felt her face turn red. Her stomach turned and she felt tears build up in her eyes. King Vegeta moved, drawing her attention away. This would be the last time she met with him, she knew, and she reached for his hand.

She did not know why she felt so strongly for the King. Raye had only known him a short time, but the time she had spent with him had been wonderful. He educated her on the planet's history, his history… King Vegeta had been a wonderful King. While he was stern and somewhat cruel, he also cared for his planet and for his race. Every decision he made was for their benefit. However, that had probably been his downfall. He cared enough to allow Frieza into their atmosphere. He cared too much to notice a plot when it was right under his nose.

"Raye…" He whispered, yet it was not intentional. King Vegeta was tired. "You are so kind… visiting me each day…"

She smiled. "You tell me that every day, sir."

"I mean it." He grunted. Raye noticed his eyelids were heavy. They did not have much time. "You remind me of my wife. My sweet wife…"

Raye turned her eyes down. The day Vegeta said anything remotely close to that to her was the day he gave up his throne. It was truly remarkable how different they were, even though they were father and son.

"Have I told you of my wife, daughter?" He asked.

Raye shook her head. "I have only seen a picture of her, sir."

A warm smile graced his lips and it broke Raye's heart. To see a man smile in fond memory of a woman was something Raye had never seen. When her mother had died, when her father had killed her with his cruelty, he had paid it no more attention than he did a new regiment of soldiers. He watched it, analyzed it, and them sent it away. Her father never cared for his family, he never cared for her… She had vowed she would never claim the bed of a man the day her mother died, not wanting to subject herself to the woes of an unhappy marriage to a man that would rather see her dead than smile. Life was bitter.

"She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I would do anything to see her face once more." He took a deep breath. "She gave me a strong son, but even if she hadn't I would love her no less. Melina was the heart and soul of my reign, and when she died things just fell apart."

Raye remained silent. Was it possible to love someone so unconditionally?

"It was only a few weeks after Melina's passing that Frieza approached my kingdom. Our economy was failing and my people were restless, so when Frieza proposed that we participate in his business, I naturally accepted. If Melina had been with me, perhaps I would have been strong enough to refuse the help of an outsider."

It was different hearing the story from the King than from her husband. Vegeta was bitter against his father for selling him to Frieza, and it was likely that he would never forgive him for it. However, Raye only felt pity for him. His situation had been much like her own. It was easy to fall susceptible to influence after the death of a loved one. It was easy to become angry.

The demon of revenge was very tempting, indeed.

"My son is angry with me, thinking I gave Frieza our planet." The King coughed harshly. "I did give it to him, but I did it thinking of what was best for planet Vegeta. I did it in a moment of weakness. I think every man can be excused for at least one mistake in his life, or I at least hope that I am given reprieve for mine when I pass."

Raye bit her lip. She hoped so too.

"I am so very sorry for making my son a monster, daughter." His voice cracked, causing Raye to take a sharp breath. "It is my fault he is so. If I had only turned Frieza away, if only I had killed that bastard when I had the chance."

"There is nothing worse then dying knowing that you have caused the death of many others even after you pass." She felt him squeeze her hand lightly, yet Raye figured that it was the most energy he had exerted in days. "Raye, go to the table by the door for a moment. Please take what is there and bring it to me."

She slowly removed her hand from his and walked to the door, taking the strange rock on the tray with her as she went. She tucked it between her breasts and could not wait to give it to Amy. If it were what she thought it was, the man that had been making King Vegeta's meals would face a very painful death in the coming days.

On the table were two envelopes, one addressed to her and one addressed to her husband. She took them both in her hands and walked back to the bed, her dress hem dragging on the ground behind her. She felt a lump grow in her throat. This was going to be goodbye.

"Please, take these with you when you leave. I do not know when, or if, Vegeta will read what I have written to him, but if you would deliver it for me I would be very appreciative."

Raye nodded and took his hand once more.

"When it is all over, whatever _it_ may be, I want you to find someone who will love you like I loved my Melina, daughter." He gave her a warm smile. "Even if it is not my son. That is my last request."

Raye was shocked to find tears leaking down her face, hanging on her chin for a few moments before falling onto her chest. The death of this man was, dare she say, as painful as the death of her own mother. King Vegeta had been a confidant in ways no one else could for the past month, and he had bonded with her in a way that her father never could for the entirety of her life. She wiped her face and the man smiled.

"Please leave me alone, now." He dropped his hand from hers. "I wish to speak to Melina a moment before I pass."

Raye unwillingly broke away from the bed and said a silent prayer as she departed from the room. She encountered no one in the corridor on the way back to her room, and thankfully Vegeta had been out when she arrived to her chamber. The brokenhearted woman fell onto her bed and wept for hours, and during the night King Vegeta passed away. She was now the Queen of Vegeta, and the need for an heir now surpassed the need for a savior.

* * *

Bardock had received the most bothersome report only hours after the ship had launched for Namek. Not only did that barmaid somehow manage to get on the ship and weasel her way into their mission, he also discovered that the newly dubbed Queen of Vegeta had strange powers and she had possibly killed her own father. He remembered the day Serena had mentioned his Queen when she had found out her impending marriage to Vegeta, and he remembered that she acted contrary to the marriage, but if Serena knew about this little incident she never mentioned it. He would have to ask her about it.

Currently, however, he was flying to the hangar. Amy and Nappa had sent word that something was happening and that he needed to get there as soon as possible. Perhaps Frieza's men discovered their missing ship, or ships if they included the one filled with dead bodies he sent to space. The ship had been heading towards Namek for one month so far; giving Frieza enough time to notice something was amiss. When he arrived at his location there was a large gathering. Nappa and Amy were standing towards the back, both wearing looks of alarm.

"What's going on?" He whispered as he joined the group. He noticed that Frieza and Zarbon were speaking alone, Dodoria keeping the growing crowd of onlookers away from the conversation. Another group of men stood off on their own, causing Bardock to grimace. "What the hell are they doing here?"

Nappa shrugged. "Frieza discovered the missing ships. He is upset."

"Why is the Ginyu Force here?" Bardock spat. "I hate those cocky, flamboyant drones."

"Who are they?" Amy questioned, unfamiliar with Frieza's warriors. She and Nappa had stumbled upon the gathering by accident, the original destination being the restoration chambers. She had wanted to look at them and learn the basic mechanics. Nappa, who had a stroke of kindness about him that morning, agreed to take her to them. Instead they noticed the crowd and stopped, and it was a good thing too.

"They are Frieza's elite." Bardock huffed. "They are just a bunch of idiots, if you ask me."

Bardock turned his head to the entrance and noticed Vegeta and Raye walk in. The newest King Vegeta looked very upset, and Raye walked beside him with a faltering grace. The bruise on her arm hinted that they had likely had an altercation prior to arriving, but Raye's fierce look did nothing to hint at a loss on her end. Amy sighed as she watched the pair stride to Frieza and Zarbon. The hangar immediately quieted.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta demanded. He was not happy. However, there never seemed to be a time he was happy. "I hope this isn't a waste of my time."

Frieza departed from his meeting with Zarbon and floated towards them in his hovercraft. Bardock watched his monarchs stand firm as he approached, an unwavering snarl present on Vegeta's face. He noticed that Raye's face was also rigid, her eyebrows furrowed and mouth set in a frown. Her tiny hands were balled into fists at her side, and Bardock found his mind begin to wander.

If these girls from the Milky Way galaxy were all capable of wielding powers, why did they not use them? Or at least tell them about them? Perhaps they could be more useful in their campaign. He looked to Amy for a moment and thought about questioning her, but realized this was neither the time nor the place. He returned his attention to his King and Queen.

"Vegeta, did you know that I have a missing ship on my hands?" Frieza asked, his poor attempt at pretending to be genuinely curious echoing throughout the hangar.

Vegeta barked a laugh. "Ha! It's not my fault you recruit inept aliens to run your business. What happens to your ship is of little consequence to me."

The alien dictator watched him for a moment, his silence perhaps louder than anything he could ever say. When he was silent, he was angry. It was only a matter of time before he reacted, and his reactions primarily ended in someone getting killed.

"What about you, newly crowned Queen?" Bardock heard Amy gasp quietly behind him. "How does it feel to be a Queen of a planet once more? It has been less than two months since I've taken yours from you."

Bardock thought he was only imaging the temperature increase in the room, but after looking around, discreetly of course, and noticed he was not the only one. Nappa began to fan himself with a hand and others began to pull at the fabric of their uniforms. He turned to see Amy with her hands palms out towards Raye, muttering quietly to herself.

The temperature dropped back to normal.

"The late King Vegeta's death was tragic-" Raye began.

"You will speak when I tell you to speak, woman." Vegeta interrupted, effectively silencing his wife. "Now, Frieza, if you don't mind I have other things to deal with, so what that hell is going on?"

The alien snapped his fingers and Zarbon moved by his side.

"It has been made known to me that one of my ships has been missing for over a month. Since the day of your wedding, in fact. It was not an expedition authorized by me, and only a day ago we intercepted another ship full of carcasses." He frowned. "We have tried to connect to the rogue ship and they are failing to respond."

"So? How is this my problem?" Vegeta huffed.

"I suspect that the ship is being commanded by some of your… _people_." Frieza frowned. "I am curious to your outlook on this matter, and I want answers."

The room was silent, scared, and curious. Frieza was not one to piss off, that was for certain, and it was growing increasingly obvious that he was pissed. Vegeta did not miss a beat though, and played it off with outstanding performance.

"I don't know why you think I would know, Frieza, we all know who is in charge around here." Vegeta laughed at the irony. "It isn't like you are having a shortage of ships. Just ignore it and move on. It took us a month to even notice it was missing, so I gather it isn't important."

Frieza slid his eyes over to his cohort. "Zarbon."

The teal man disappeared and in an instant found himself beside Raye with a hand around her throat. She began to gasp for breath, her fingers working to pry Zarbon's from her neck. Bardock noticed Nappa put a hand around Amy's arm, as if keeping her in place. He watched. Vegeta made no indication that he was even concerned. However, if Frieza killed her then their plan would be set back.

"What the hell?" Zarbon cried, dropping the woman on the ground as she gasped for air.

His hand had been burned, badly burned, the skin black and blood beginning to pool out of the scorched pores. His palm was black and the area that Raye had been grabbing on his long fingers began to produce boils. He frowned and immediately turned his anger to the Queen. She began to climb back to her feet.

"You bitch-"

"You WILL NOT touch me!" Raye cried, sticking a finger in his face. "You can kill me because you hate me, but you will not torture me all for a man who doesn't care about me in the first place. I am no pawn to be discarded!"

Zarbon went to grab the girl again, but a halt by Frieza stopped him. Vegeta was too stunned to care that she was making a spectacle. She had supernatural gifts. His wife had supernatural gifts.

He relished in the idea of their offspring. His son would be unbeatable.

"Perhaps you will help me, then. I know you won't lie for his sake." Frieza looked at both Vegeta and Zarbon, indicating no interruptions are to be made. "Do you know what happened to my missing ships?"

Bardock immediately recalled the edict that the Queen had given to Mina, stating her intentions should Mina be harmed. He figured, especially now, that this woman made good on her terrorization, and if she even had a thought that she should tell Frieza about their rebellion she would. It had been over a month since the crew left to Namek, so perhaps she forgot her threat, yet he doubted that too.

He had decided against telling Vegeta against her underhanded attempt at inserting her authority in their mission for a few reasons. The first and foremost reason being that Vegeta might kill her should he find out she killed her father out of fear she will do the same to him somehow. There was also the fact that without her they could not get an heir. Lastly, as much as he hated to admit it, he was curious about her gifts in precognition, and if she had any experience in making it stop he wanted to know.

Raye straightened her hair, keeping the crowd anxious with a long pause. She frowned at Zarbon and made it her personal mission to kill him at some point. "No. I do not. Perhaps if you are so worried about it you should go get it. Although, it _is_ just one ship. I think it would be waste of resources, especially when you just found a ship full of your minions floating about space."

He roundabout response caused Bardock to rethink his opinion about the Queen. She invited him to follow their comrades, yet she dissuaded him at the same time. Perhaps their was more to her than he gave her credit for. She was a great politician, he would (and at one time _did_) admit, but he could not help but wonder if she had an ulterior motive.

"Perhaps you are right." Frieza conceded. "Yet, I think the Ginyu Force should go and investigate. There is something I want along the way, so it won't be a wasted trip. Now that we have that taken care of, I excuse you. Zarbon is sorry from hurting your pretty little neck."

Raye snarled at the teal man. Vegeta grabbed her roughly about the arm and escorted her out before she could act; the pair taking flight back to the palace.

Bardock, Nappa and Amy followed shortly, giving enough pause to not arouse suspicion. Nappa carried Amy and Bardock took the lead, letting his mind rummage through all of the recent events. It occurred to him that Frieza was aware of the route the ship was taking. The Ginyu Force was strong, no doubt about that, and he would not send them for some petty mission.

Frieza knew about the Dragonballs. There was no other explanation.

* * *

The long days in space were beginning to wear on Mina. She hated being confined to the ship and she longed for the wind to blow on her face, to remind her that she was still alive and human. Currently she watched Lita and Raditz fight in the chamber at the base of the ship, a thick glass pane separating them. It was amazing that Lita had grown so strong since she lost her planet. She could fly (who would have thought?) and she was able to use her powers in conjunction with Ki (a concept that nearly escaped her). It was truly miraculous that she had grown so much as a fighter.

To her pleasure, and perhaps dismay, she could tell that while Lita and Raditz fought with each other constantly that there was a connection between them. There was something in each of them that desired each other's company. She tried to tell herself it wasn't primal desire and that is was perhaps a spiritual connection, but Mina knew she would only be lying to herself. At this point the only thing it could be would be lust. The fighting between them only heightened their desire, and when the levees broke they would be a duo of unstoppable force. Mina grimaced at the thought. They would blow up the damn ship!

She had asked to be trained at one point and was promptly turned down by Turles. He said that she could just stay out of the way. Mina sighed. It would be her luck that the handsome man she had seen at the bar would be Turles. He was cranky and didn't much like conversation. He would just silence her with a stern "no" and be on his way.

However, she was not used to be turned down, and she had been thinking for days on how to convince him to _at least_ teach her to fly. She had the argument pegged down and ready for disposal. All she lacked was the proper timing.

"Your friend is getting stronger."

Here was the man in question. Perfect.

"I just received a call from Bardock. He said that Frieza made a scene a few days ago at the hangar. He discovered our ship missing from its dock." He bit out. "Bardock said Frieza's sending us some company. They think he is after the Dragonballs too."

Mina leaned back in her seat and ran a hand through her hair. This was most unfortunate news indeed.

"How did Frieza find out about them, anyway?" Mina turned in her chair to face him. "Didn't Vegeta have a "secret informer" or something?"

"That's King Vegeta to you," He corrected. While the news of the late King's death was disconcerting since it was a rarity that Saiyans died of natural causes, he would make sure that the foreigner used proper respect. "And Bardock said that Vegeta's informer was killed. Probably by Frieza."

Mina dared to meet his eyes. If her silent challenge bothered him, Turles did not show it. "It looks like we will have company then. Great."

Turles began to walk away, but Mina could not let him. He just _had_ to teach her to fly. She would not take no for an answer! Plan: Convince the Hottie, was officially in motion.

"Namekians are really sweet people." She mentioned, playing with her hair. Turles stopped walking, turning back to face her again. "One guy was a giant asshole to us, but the rest were so hospitable it was borderline ridiculous."

"You have met a Namekian?"

She shrugged, playing her part perfectly. "Yes, some years ago. A lot of diplomats from different planets always visited Venus because we were the communal center of the Milky Way. Besides… my people learned languages the easiest."

The Saiyan eyed her, suspicious of her motives. Contrary to what Mina believed, he could tell she was up to something. He did not appreciate it one bit. "So, you can speak to them?"

Minako began observing her fingernails. "Perhaps."

Turles frowned. "Alright, what do you want woman?"

The Princess of Venus smiled and began looking at her fingernails again. "Who says I want anything?"

"I'm not a moron. I can tell when a conniving woman wants something from me."

Mina straightened her back and folded her hands in her lap. "Alright, fine. Since you _must_ know, I might remember how to speak Namekian if you teach me how to fly. But-"

"I could just threaten you with death." Turles mentioned nonchalantly.

"You could, but you won't." Mina pulled the edict from Raye seemingly out of nowhere and smiled brilliantly again. She noticed that it annoyed Turles and it pleased her. "Because I am protected!"

"I can tell Raye that the Ginyu Force killed you."

"That's Queen Raye to you," She corrected him much in the same manner he had corrected her earlier in their conversation. "And she is a psychic so she will know you're lying!"

Turles growled in frustration. "Now she is psychic? Is there anything else I need to know about Vegeta's wife?"

"Don't change the subject, I'm not done yet." Mina gave him the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Please teach me how to fly."

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Turles scrunched up his nose. "What does that even mean? That's stupid."

"That's not important." Mina curled her bottom lip. "Turles, please!"

The way she said his name bothered him. It was not overtly friendly, or completely frigid, but it hit him hard. Turles, having a hard time recovering from this momentary lapse in character, just grunted and walked away, leaving a cheering Mina behind him.

This altercation was long forgotten one month later. Mina learned how to fly almost as fast as Lita.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

I've had this done for some time now. I have just lacked proper internet support to post it.

Chapter Six is almost done, by the by. It shouldn't be long. I am completely obsessed with finishing this story for some reason. And I just graduated from college with my BA in English! Huzzah!

See you guys in a few days with an update.

-ROF


	7. Chapter Six: Parabola

_**Schism**_

**Chapter Six: Parabola**

Raye was about to completely lose it. Considering Amy did not exactly have a lab at her disposal, it had taken her one month to come to the same conclusion Raye had: the late King Vegeta had indeed been poisoned. Her comrade had only just confirmed it, and she did not know if it was her deadly temper or her raging hormones that made the room leap ten degrees higher. Raye was, to say in the least, pissed and had already made it a personal mission of hers to make an example of the dupe who thought he could get away with poisoning the King unpunished.

"It is something called Arbotunic, a lethal substance only known to naturally reproduce on Planet Vegeta." Amy flipped through her notes. She had spent ages in the lab comparing her own findings with previous experiments and books. "It kills its victim by decreasing the- oh, nevermind. You don't care do you?"

"Honestly? No. I just want to rip that insubordinate fool's head off and roast it on a spit!" Raye rubbed her temples. "Do you have the rock?"

Amy nodded and began searching her pockets. Another month had passed since the late King had died, and after that Raye never seemed to be the same. She had waited long for Amy's results, wanting more than anything to destroy that traitor where he stood. Amy dug the rock out of her pocket and handed it to Raye. She was not sure if that was the best idea, but she did not have many other options at this point.

"Raye… how did you know what this was? It only comes from this planet."

The Queen shrugged. "I'm sure the Saiyans have some sort of interplanetary trade going on, so I am not surprised it ended up on my planet."

"No. I mean how did _you_ know it was poison?" Amy was not sure if she should press the issue, but her curiosity could not help itself.

"Perhaps I have used it once or twice." She snapped. "Does it really matter?"

Amy sighed and took a seat beside Raye on the bed. The past few weeks with Raye had been close to unbearable. She was miserable, that much was certain, but Amy had a sneaking suspicion that was not all that was bothering her. Nappa had made comments too, but he was a man and had no idea what exactly was happening to his Queen. She cleared her throat and gained Raye's attention. It was now or nothing.

"Raye, are you pregnant?"

The tension in the room was so thick you could almost choke on it. Amy noticed that Raye began paying closer attention to her bracelets and instead of yelling the woman shrugged.

"I don't know. I think so."

Amy sighed in relief. "How many cycles have passed?"

"Two. I wanted to wait one more before I told _him_." She snarled at the door as if it were Vegeta.

Amy took one of Raye's hands. They were shaking, albeit slightly, but this was enough for Amy to realize that something was wrong. Raye, the Queen of Mars and planet Vegeta, was scared to death. She could marry the meanest man in the universe, kill her own father, and stand up to Frieza's men… but the thought of having a child scared her beyond all forms of rational thought. Amy found her mind puzzling.

"You know… if you told him you conceived maybe he would stop visiting you?" Amy noticed how Raye flinched. "He's only seeing you each night because he thinks you aren't with child…"

"I can't. What if something happens?" Raye asked, standing up from her place on the bed and pacing about the room. "If I miscarry, guess who Vegeta blames? Me. If I tell him I'm pregnant, then I miscarry, he will think I lied so he would stop visiting me. I want to be absolutely sure that everything is going as planned."

Amy watched Raye run her hands through her hair and twist it. A nervous tick. This topic was uncomfortable for her. "Have you had any symptoms?"

"I'm sick all day and night. I cried last week." Raye liked to see herself as an immovable stone of emotion. "Vegeta could figure it out on his own but he is much too stupid to see it plainly before his eyes."

"We can take you to Serena. Perhaps her crystal can help her determine if there is life in you." Amy suggested.

"Yes. That would be good." Raye agreed. "The sooner Vegeta knows the better. But, I do not want those brutes to know anything about Serena. You know how they are. They would make her help them and she is kind enough to do it."

""You're helping them." She pointed out.

"It was either help them or die in Frieza's prison. I didn't have much choice." Raye snarled. "Serena is living with Bardock, Goku, and Goku's son. They take care of her. She shouldn't have to leave her situation to put herself in danger. She is too important for that."

Amy could not argue with that. "You're right. Serena is much too important."

Amy left the room and went to find Nappa. He had been very kind in taking her all over the planet here lately, so perhaps his bout of kindness would extend to taking them to Serena's place of residence. There were guards in front of Vegeta's room, and Amy stopped walking when she heard Vegeta hollering. She found herself clutching her chest as she forced herself to keep walking. Vegeta gave her extreme anxiety. There was never anything she had been more thankful for than the gods excusing her from being his wife.

The guards moved from the door to allow her entrance. She asked if Nappa was in there and they nodded, but by judging the looks on their faces Amy considered coming back at a later time. However, the doors flew open to reveal a very pissed off Vegeta, and Amy almost found herself on the floor unconscious. He scared her to the bone.

Vegeta passed her however, not so much as saying a word. She watched as he strode down the corridor, passing Raye's room as well. Amy sighed in relief. After the heart to heart conversation she just had with Raye she doubted the Queen of Vegeta wanted him to pay her a visit.

Nappa and Bardock came out shortly after Vegeta stormed out, both looking uneasy. The men were surprised to see Amy there, especially after that little display.

"Sorry to intrude on your business, but is King Vegeta alright?" The former Princess of Mercury asked.

"Vegeta is worried." Bardock responded. "As he should be."

Amy didn't much like that answer, but she stomached her worry. If there was one thing she learned while living on Planet Vegeta it was that Saiyans didn't appreciate weakness in any form.

"I'm sorry if this is perhaps too forward a request, but her Majesty the Queen would like to go see Serena." She looked between Bardock and Nappa, trying to gauge their reaction. Would they ask questions? Would they tell her and Raye to just walk themselves across town and a few miles out in the desert?

"Fine." Bardock responded. "Her majesty probably needs to hear this information anyway, and the palace is no place to discuss it."

Surprised, Amy briefly nodded and turned to lead them to Raye's rooms. There must have been something huge going on if Vegeta was that angry and there was news for the two remaining Saiyans to tell Raye. She swallowed hard. Perhaps it was good that Raye might be pregnant. If something was amiss they could not wait. They did not have that kind of time.

Amy was glad to find that Raye had composed herself by the time they arrived. She noted with particular pleasure that Nappa kept his distance. He had been the victim of several of Raye's tirades, and apparently he did not find the same humor in her temper like he did when she first arrived. She smiled despite the situation, earning herself a raised eyebrow from the Queen.

"Ready?" Bardock asked Raye, watching as she continued to twist her hair.

"Yes." She opened the doors to her balcony, but raised a hand when Bardock approached her. "Wait. Something has happened."

Bardock was surprised she could tell, but perhaps it had something to do with her psychic ability he had heard so much about. "Now is not the time or the place."

She said nothing as he picked her up under her knees and arms before taking flight.

* * *

Mina sighed loudly as she waited on her food to cook in the strange machine before her. They were beginning their third month in space, and she was just about tired of the whole thing. She had learned to fly not too long ago, and that had kept her interest for a little while, but now she was bored. They had not heard anything from Bardock about the situation back home, but she figured no news was probably good news at this point. They were one month ahead of this Ginyu Force. She just hoped that they could find all the Dragonballs before they arrived.

"You alright, Mina?" Lita asked as she strolled into the room. "You seem… tense."

Mina let her head fall against the food machine with a loud 'thud'. "I _am_ tense. I swear this is the longest trip _ever_."

Lita laughed. "Did Raye not tell you the specifics of the trip?"

"She did… I was just too excited to think about how long a year really was." Mina removed her head from the door of the machine when it beeped. "I can't wait until we get to Namek and I can eat food cooked on an open fire. This strange box makes my food taste like rubber."

The former Queen of Jupiter shook her head and took a seat at the table with Mina. She noticed that Mina's food did look rather rubbery. "Well, when we get to Namek we will have other things to worry about- like the Dragonballs. We only have a month to find all of them before the Ginyu Force gets there. That means we have to search an entire planet in a month for seven things that may or may not exist."

Mina's mouth fell open. "We don't even know if these magic balls exist?"

"Unfortunately, no." Lita sighed. "But, it does say something if that bastard Frieza is sending one of his top teams after them."

The blonde pushed her plate of food away from her. "I have suddenly lost my appetite. What are the guys doing?"

"What do you think?" Lita stood up from her seat and Mina followed suit. "They are taking up the training area like always."

In the two months they had spent together, the group had become surprisingly civil with one another. Raditz and Lita still fought, of course, but they no longer chased Mina and Turles out of the area with their constant bickering. There were some things time and close quarters could not fix. But, their training was productive if nothing else. Mina was still hardly included, but the fact she was _sometimes_ included now was a step up from before.

She could not wait to see their faces when they would inevitably face the Ginyu Force on Namek. Little did they know she had some tricks up her sleeve.

"I wonder how Serena is doing?" Lita whispered, but Mina heard her. It was almost like Serena was a taboo topic. "I have not seen her since that day Dodoria drug me off to the barracks…"

"I haven't seen her either, but Raye assured me she was safe and not at all involved in this rebellion." Mina started to play with the ends of her hair. She missed Serena. "I wonder how she is… coping. I mean her betrothed was murdered right before her eyes. I wonder if she is the same girl?"

Lita said nothing as they walked towards the center of the ship. She often thought of Serena and wondered how the death of her love affected the blonde. Would she still possess that same sunny personality? Would Serena exude that warm, caring aura with a single smile? Lita somehow doubted that Serena would be the same at all. Sure, they did not see eye to eye on ruling a planet, much less a galaxy. But, Lita wanted Serena to be happy.

"I can't imagine she would be the same, Mina."

* * *

Amy had never seen Raye move so fast. The moment Bardock touched ground and placed Raye on her own two feet the woman started for the door. Bardock and Nappa were watching her carefully, but they said nothing. Amy quickly followed suit to avoid any questioning. The last thing she wanted to do was expose Raye's possible pregnancy and Serena's crystal.

Gohan was at the door when she arrived, already pointing her down a hallway. His eyes were wide and his face was riddled with questions, but she did not have time for that. Amy hurried to the open door at the end of the hall and shut it behind her. Goku appeared from behind Gohan and looked where he was still pointing.

"Son, what are you doing?"

Gohan shrugged and opened the door further for Bardock and Nappa. "They all went into Serena's room."

"Why?"

Bardock cleared his throat. "I fear her Majesty is having somewhat of a crisis. In the meantime, we have business to discuss."

Truth be told, Bardock knew what was going on now that they were back home. He had succumbed to a vision a few nights ago, and while he did not know what it meant at the time he now knew the Queen was pregnant. If his vision were accurate, in a few moments his maid and Amy would accompany a very angry Raye to hear his urgent news. Actually, the more he thought about it, considering the news he had to give it would be ideal if his vision were correct this time around.

"Have you heard from Turles?" Goku asked, already forgetting the situation with the females. "Everything going smoothly, I hope?"

"Until now, yes, everything was fine."

"What do you mean, 'until now'?" Gohan queried from his place at the table. Did their ship crash or something?

As if on cue with his vision, Bardock watched the three women join them in the kitchen. He was surprised to see Serena smiling from ear to ear, considering the girl was typically gloomy in his presence. Her expression was not something he noticed in his vision. Amy was holding on to Raye's arm, as if trying to console her silently. Then there was Raye, who looked ready to rip the intestines out of the next unfortunate person to cross her path. He smirked and faced the Queen.

"Is everything alright?"

"No. But, please, continue." She seethed. He laughed, and in that instant Raye snapped.

"How do you know?" Raye stared at him, confusing everyone else in the room. It appeared as though only Raye and Bardock knew what was going on. Then it hit her. "You saw it."

"You are not the only one with secrets."

He was surprised to see her face soften, but Bardock knew their conversation was far from over.

"Frieza has left the planet." Bardock announced. "He has gone to get the Dragonballs himself. Apparently, he does not trust his precious Ginyu Force as much as we previously thought."

Raye grabbed Serena's arm. "Serena, come with me."

"What are they talking about?" The blonde asked. "Why is everyone worried about Frieza leaving? Isn't that what everyone wants?"

The Queen looked to Goku, hoping that he was going to help her out and keep his word. He did not disappoint her, thankfully. The Saiyan put a hand on Serena's back and attempted to escort her out the door. Bardock grabbed the back of Raye's gown and pulled her back, wanting his son to take care of it.

"No!" Serena smacked Goku away. "You might as well just tell me because I already know something is going on."

"Serena, this isn't something for you to worry yourself with." Amy tried to be the voice of reason. "Please, just step outside."

The girl frowned and crossed her arms. "No. I can hear what Bardock has to say."

Bardock looked at Raye for permission to proceed. She just nodded in response. It was only a matter of time before the inevitable explosion.

"Frieza has left the planet to search for the seven Dragonballs on planet Namek." He succinctly summarized for Serena before returning his attention to everyone else. "If our team had a chance of beating the Ginyu Force, they have absolutely no chance of beating Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria as well."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Goku asked. "We can't just let Frieza get the Dragonballs."

"We won't. You and Gohan will accompany Vegeta to Namek. Since Frieza is already heading up there we no longer have to worry about keeping up appearances here." Bardock ignored the look of apprehension on Gohan's face. "Nappa and I will stay here with the Queen. If Vegeta is killed on Namek we will need the heir in order to keep the monarchy."

Nappa looked puzzled. "But, Vegeta just said he wouldn't leave until… oh… it all makes sense."

Bardock felt the woman beside him bristle. "Nappa, shut up. Raye, turn off your heater. I am getting increasingly worn out every passing second."

Serena stared at the ground as she collected her thoughts. So, there was a rebellion taking place to overthrow Frieza. Raye was pregnant with Vegeta's child to take the throne if Vegeta died. Who was in space now on the way to Namek? Who was their 'team'? She was used to being ignored on a daily basis by Bardock, but the rest of the room should be including her in on this scheme. Had she not earned her place? She was going to be the future ruler of the Milky Way galaxy after all.

"Who would hurt Raye?" Serena asked. "Why does she need protection?"

Bardock was going to speak, but the Queen cut him off. He felt less annoyed than he thought he would, but still annoyed nonetheless.

"Some dolt named Guan is leading a revolt against Vegeta. If he finds out Vegeta has left the planet, it leaves an opportune moment for him to rally support to come murder me in my sleep and overtake the palace." Raye snarled. "Little does he know, I can roast his ass before he lays a finger on me."

Amy raised her hand meekly for permission to speak. She was not about to argue with Raye in her current mood. "Has anyone told Turles, Raditz, Mina and Lita? Right now they are only expecting the Ginyu Force."

"Wait… Mina and Lita are heading to that place? Namek?" Serena asked, but her question fell on deaf ears.

"I was waiting until after this conversation to tell them. Good news is they have a two months head start on Frieza. I hope that will be enough, but I doubt it. They are going to have to search the whole planet to find the Dragonballs, and when the Ginyu Force gets there they will have competition." Bardock looked to Goku and Gohan. "Get your things together and head to the hangar. I'm sending you two up tonight."

Serena felt her insides boil. Why was everyone ignoring her? She had questions and she deserved to have them answered! Gohan noticed Serena shaking and made to approach her, but before he could her anger got the best of her.

"I have had it!" She stomped her foot and garnered the attention of everyone in the room. Goku tried to hurry to her side and calm her down, but she only got more frustrated. "Frieza shot my fiancé down on our wedding day and I had to wear his blood on my face for four days afterward. My planet was destroyed and my mother is probably dead. I think I deserve to know why my guardians are up in space and I didn't know about it."

The room was completely silent. Gohan would have never guessed that Serena could raise her voice, much less speak out of anger. She had plenty of opportunities to be angry with him in the past. Gohan watched as his dad placed his hands on her shoulders, and a familiar flame of his own anger flared up in his chest. As quickly as it came, it went. Instead, Gohan focused on Serena's shaking fists. He had more to worry about than his petty issues.

Amy felt her stomach sink. She never meant to anger Serena. Everything they were doing was for her protection. That is what they were supposed to do. Serena did not understand her place in the universe, and consequently she did not understand how irreplaceable she was. If she would just turn away, just for a moment, and let this moment pass perhaps later she would understand what they were doing.

She looked over to Raye, and as always Amy found a look of indifference on the woman's face. It never dawned on her until this moment that Raye fit in so perfectly with the Saiyans. If she had not known the woman to be the former Queen of Mars, Amy would have never questioned Raye's place among them. Her temper and her appearance were very consistent with the rest of the Saiyan archetype, and the only thing she seemed to be missing was the excessive muscle definition. How was a woman of the Silver Alliance so heartless to look upon her princess with such a face?

"Your guardians are up in space because that is what their duty commanded of them." Raye answered. "Everything we are doing is to protect the universe, and consequently you, so please let us do our job."

Serena felt some of her anger ebb. They were, after all, doing exactly what they were commanded to do all those years ago. "Very well. Then I must do what my duty commands me to do and follow them through dangers path."

"No. I won't allow it." Raye firmly declined. Bardock watched the argument with interest. He was ready for some answers from these women.

"You forget that I was in charge of you in the Milky Way. I don't need your permission to do anything." Serena challenged and looked to Bardock. "I can help you."

He scoffed. Right. "How, exactly?"

"No. Serena, you don't understand what you are doing!" Raye left Bardock's side and took her wrist. "Trust me, you don't understand the implications-"

"I am not a child, Raye." Serena shook her wrist free. She had never fought with Raye in all of her life, and this was hurting her. But, Raye just _needed_ to understand.

"I am one thousand years older than you. You _are_ a child to me!" Raye snarled. "I will not let you do this."

Amy watched helplessly as the two fought. She understood both sides of the argument, but because of duty she had to side with Raye. Serena had no idea what she was or what she was doing. There were things that she needed to know before she threw herself to the wind and into Frieza's lair.

Serena ignored Raye. There were things that Raye did not understand. She could not let Mina and Lita die in space while she was here doing nothing! "I can heal wounds."

Bardock watched as Raye's shoulders slumped. He was interested more in her look of defeat almost as much as Serena's confession. What exactly was Serena? Why did this small, insignificant woman matter so much? He returned his gaze to Serena, who wore a look he had never seen on her face.

"I would say prove it, but I don't see anyone bleeding out." Bardock made an attempt at humor, but no one laughed.

The room then fell into silence. Gohan found himself staring at Serena, watching as she connected her gaze with the Queen. Perhaps there was more to Serena then he previously thought. Nappa grunted and walked out the door, Amy mumbling a soft 'goodbye' and following after him. Amy was upset like the Queen, he noticed, but Gohan could only wonder why. What was so important about Serena? Why did the Queen and Amy feel so compelled to shield her from the world?

"Raye, I'm going." Serena told her in a soft voice. "I'm sorry."

Gohan stepped closer to Serena in case Raye decided to do something hasty, but it was unnecessary. Raye simply nodded and began to head out the door. She paused before she left, turning her head slightly to see her princess.

"Come back alive." She faced the world. "Bardock, take me back to the palace. Please."

Gohan watched Serena lose some of her resolve as the Queen and his grandfather departed.

* * *

Turles felt his heart sink into his stomach. Bardock's grim appearance on the communicator told him all he needed to know about the campaign. Something was going on and he had a distinct feeling he would not like it. He looked behind him to see Raditz, Lita, and Mina, all waiting for news from home. Mina and Lita had just come from the training room, and Mina was busy tying her hair on top of her head in a ridiculous bun.

"A number of things have happened since I have last called you." Bardock's somber tone rang throughout the ship. Mina's face lost its smile and she took a seat. Somehow she figured she would need it.

"Good or bad?" Raditz asked from his place beside Turles. He was hoping there would be nothing else coming their way but the Ginyu Force.

"Both." Bardock grunted. "The Queen is pregnant."

Mina squeaked and Lita barked a laugh. Raditz turned to his recruit and raised an eyebrow. "What is so funny, woman?"

"I can see why that is good and bad." Lita giggled. "Planet Vegeta might not be there when we head back."

Both Saiyans gave Lita an incredulous look. She raised her hands before her in defense.

"I was joking! Sweet Jupiter, remove the sticks from your asses!"

Turles snorted and returned to Bardock on the communicator. "Well, I fail to see the bad news in that. Now we have an heir."

"Frieza is heading to Namek with Zarbon and Dodoria. He left today."

Mina felt herself choke on her own air. Having to deal with the Ginyu Force alone was frightening enough. There was no way they stood a chance against Frieza. The absolute havoc he wrought on the Milky Way galaxy was evidence enough of that. He could destroy an entire planet with a point of his finger. Raditz came and smacked her in the face.

"Breathe. Don't kill yourself." He instructed firmly, but there was a distinct trace of fear in his command.

Turles felt a brief feeling of hopelessness in his heart. What was the point in going to Namek if they would be killed before they could complete the mission?

"Bardock, you know we don't stand a chance against Frieza, let alone Zarbon and Dodoria alongside him." Turles spoke quietly. "We have to search a whole planet to find seven objects. The Ginyu Force is a month behind us-"

"And Frieza is two months behind you. If you hurry, you can find them all before he arrives." Bardock barked. "However, Vegeta left for Namek a few moments ago with Goku, Gohan, and my maid. They will land within hours of Frieza, and hopefully all of you together can find the Dragonballs."

Turles had so many questions, but one spoke more to him than the others. "Your maid? What the hell is she doing on the ship?"

"Serena claimed to have a power of healing-"

"WHAT?" Mina screeched. "Serena is heading to Namek?"

Lita stomped over to Turles and jerked the communicator out of his hand. He moved to strike her, but the former Queen of Jupiter turned her fierce gaze on both Saiyans and looked to Bardock on the communicator.

"What have you done?" She cried. "Why did Amy and Raye let her leave?"

Bardock's gaze did not change. "The Queen did her best to keep her from leaving, but the girl won."

Lita snarled. "If Serena dies, everything you are working for in this moment will be for naught. She is everything in this universe, everything. I hope for our sake that she manages to survive this war."

"Everything you women say is in riddles!" Raditz exclaimed. "Can you not speak plainly and tell us what the hell you are talking about?"

Mina felt numb. Her face, arms, legs, hands… numb. The blonde stood quietly from her seat and walked back to her room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"Serena is the life force of the universe. She doesn't know her place, but we do. Her mother told us when we were very young." Lita muttered. "Have you seen that pendant she carries with her?"

Bardock grunted, not hinting either way if he had.

"The Silver Crystal, the gem inside that brooch, contains the power of the universe." The brunette looked to her partners, both wearing looks of indifference. The concept of what Serena was, exactly, was confusing, but they needed to understand. "Serena is the sovereign. As long as she lives the universe will not be overtaken by evil."

Lita handed the communicator back to Turles. "Congratulations guys, we now have three things to worry about. Frieza, getting the Dragonballs, and keeping Serena alive."

They watched as Lita stalked to her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**

So, it is absolutely impossible to write with a newborn. But, I love my baby oh so much!

So, Serena reveals a power. I know that Saturn has this ability, but I wanted Serena to have a power to use as well. Plus, I think it makes sense.

I apologize for my absence, but real life calls. Hopefully, I can get back on the ball and continue.

-ROF


	8. Chapter Seven: Sick and Twisted Affair

_**Schism**_

**Chapter Seven: Sick and Twisted Affair**

Raye watched the waves lightly sway to and from the shore, lightly rolling atop her feet as she felt her anxiety ease from her shoulders. Who would have guessed that the arid and damning Planet Vegeta would have a sizeable ocean? She let a breath of air ease lightly from between her lips. Perhaps after all of this was said and done she could live by the water.

She turned from her moment of relaxation to find Bardock looking very out of place. His arms were crossed and he looked cranky, appearing as though he wished death upon the entire ocean just for being there.

"What's your problem?" Raye asked and walked towards him. The hem of her dress was wet and picking up sand as she moved. "You look awfully pissy."

"Why are we here?"

Raye rolled her eyes. Men. "You want to have better control of your visions don't you? You need something to channel your visions through. Fire was _definitely_ a poor choice, about burned down the damn palace, and the woods didn't seem to do anything for you. So, here we are."

It had been five months since they had seen Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Serena into space, and seven since they had seen the others. After she had guessed Bardock could see the future, he later expressed that he hated it because he could not control his visions. Considering they had been spending a considerable amount of time together, Raye had been trying to find ways for him to control his abilities. Since he wasn't born with them, cursed with them rather, Raye didn't know exactly how to help him. So, the past months had been trial and error.

Fire was definitely a bad choice. Where she felt at home, Bardock felt enraged. Apparently, it brought about memories he would rather forget. Her rooms had been torched, which was fine. She moved to King Vegeta's old rooms and felt more at peace. She could feel his spirit there, and that alone was comforting. He had left her some of late Queen Melina's things, along with one of his rings, and she kept those close at her bedside. He was the kindest man she had ever met, and the fact that he died so shortly after they met was almost as great a tragedy to her as losing the Moon Kingdom.

They went to the woods surrounding the ocean next, and Bardock felt no serenity there. He just kept grunting a mumbling about one thing or the other. But, Raye had learned a lot about Saiyan life during that excursion. Bardock had told her she was asking too many questions, but she exercised her power as Queen and got her answers.

She found out that the Saiyans lived about as long as she did, which was close to forever. Their main purpose in life was to fight and generally bring hell upon any unsuspecting planet. He said most Saiyans didn't live long because they are killed in wars, but he managed to live for a long time. Sad thing, even with two sons he wasn't even considered old. They had the potential to live for thousands of years.

"Why do you think some ocean is going to help when nothing else did?" He was definitely in a bad mood today.

"_Because_ I am trying my best, and I think that you should be appreciative of the help you are getting." She snapped. "Now, sit your ass down and let's see if this works!"

As much as she complained, it was still considerably less then the amount of bitching five months ago. He felt it had to do with Vegeta's departure, and Raye confirmed it with "I hope he dies on Namek". But, could he really blame her? Vegeta was a huge asshole, and that was coming from a man who knew himself to be less than kind.

They had a seat on the sand, far enough away from the water to escape getting wet but close enough to hear the waves crash on the rocks in the distance. Her bulging stomach filled her lap and she crossed her legs, but the baby seemed to like the sound of the waves and flopped around in her stomach as she looked at Bardock.

"Ok, give me your hands."

He felt that this stuff was stupid and unnecessary, but if it would help his visions go the hell away he would suffer through it. Raye had told him that she came from a long line of psychics, and as such knew ways to control the visions. He trusted her, for some reason, and put his hands in hers. Even though this was the third time they had done this, Bardock was still surprised at how soft her hands were.

"Now, like I said the other two times, think of something relaxing."

He thought that this is where his problem was. There were not many times in a Saiyans life where they could truly relax, especially in the middle of a rebellion. Really, the most relaxing moment in his long God-forsaken life was walking through the woods with Raye the other day. He pretended that she annoyed him by asking questions, but truthfully he was a little happy that someone was asking about him for once. Not about the rebellion, not about his visions… just about him. But, there was no way he was telling her that.

That's when it happened.

It was a flash of images running though his mind. He saw them sitting on the beach, but then it switched to a ship flying towards the shore, crashing into the water and sending a massive wave crashing onto the beach. Three people emerged from the ship, claiming to know his son…

He opened his eyes.

The ship was heading towards them faster than in the vision. It was already hitting the water by the time he came out of his vision. Raye looked horrified as she turned around, watching as a wave came out of the crash site and landed on top of them. Bardock grabbed her and held her close as he shot into the sky, ignoring the water hitting them as he flew. The ship had crashed through the water and skirted to the beach, burying where they had been sitting only moments before.

Raye peeked down at the ground through her wet hair. She didn't dare loosen her grip on Bardock this far up. There was no way she was risking her child's life so she could fix her hair.

"Still feel good about the ocean idea?" He asked as he waited for the water to calm down.

Raye snorted. "Well, you saw a vision, so I think it was worth it. Not everyday a ship comes blasting through the atmosphere."

The water finally returned to its normal calm and Bardock set Raye on her feet. She grabbed the edges of her dress and wrung it out, looking at a loss for words as she let it smack back against her legs. Her stomach looked bigger with the dress plastered against it, and he suddenly got his bearings back.

"Is Vegeta ok?"

Raye looked at him with her mouth open. "What did you say?"

"Is-"

"Yes, the baby is fine. I am _not_ naming my son after that stupid jerk." She grunted and crossed her arms. "Don't call him that again."

Bardock nodded and directed his attention to the ship. "Perhaps we should investigate the ship."

Raye temporarily forgot about being insulted and joined Bardock to the front of the ship. The hatch had yet to open, but voices could be heard inside. He stood in front of her, only allowing her a peek.

"We saw in the vision they were friends of Goku's, so I doubt they are hostile." She shoved him aside and looked at the hatch.

"But, we didn't see what they did after they introduced themselves either." Bardock was still in denial that the ocean aided in his psychic visions. "I still can't believe it worked."

Raye smirked. "Perhaps you should give me more credit… and maybe a thank you."

"One time isn't going to make me a believer."

The hatch finally opened, revealing three people in the ship. There were two men, one tall with dark hair and a short, bald one. The other occupant, a woman with blue hair and a scowl, was too busy chastising the other men to realize that they were staring at them. The short one finally noticed them, and looked at Bardock with a smile.

"Goku? Is that you?"

Bardock was not amused. He wished that Saiyan genes would vary a little bit so they didn't all look so similar. "No. I'm his father."

The short man looked confused, and then looked to Raye. "Who are you?"

Raye didn't even get a chance to respond in the angry fashion she had planned.

"This is the Queen of Planet Vegeta and you almost crushed her and our heir with your shitty landing, so perhaps you should start kissing her feet for forgiveness instead of asking stupid questions." Bardock scowled at the short man and he jumped back.

The blue-haired woman looked positively embarrassed. She blushed and rushed forward, bowing her head a little bit as she looked at Raye. "I am so sorry… we didn't exactly know where would be an appropriate landing space-"

Raye scowled. "Never mind that. Who are you and what are you doing on my planet?"

"And why do you need my son?" Bardock barked.

The blue-haired woman jumped and put her hands up in defense. "My name is Bulma Briefs… That's Krillin-" She pointed to the short, bald man. "And that is Yamcha." She pointed to the man with the dark hair and scars on his face. "We are some of Goku's friends from Earth. A few months after he left we decided to follow him up here before the year was up. We got impatient."

Raye made a 'hmph' sound and moved around to look at the ship. It looked suspiciously familiar. "Where did you get this ship?"

Bardock seemed to understand where Raye was coming from and eyed the newcomers even closer. How did they get one of Frieza's ships?

"Well, we wished for it." Krillin stated, giving a laugh afterwards. Raye stopped walking and changed her stride to Krillin. He gulped loudly. This woman was intimidating!

"You wished for it?" She snorted. "How?"

The two guys looked to Bulma for an explanation. She grumbled about them being useless for a moment before gathering her composure and facing Raye and Bardock.

"On our planet, there were these things called Dragonballs… If you gathered all seven then you got to make a wish..."

Raye and Bardock looked at each other with mouths agape.

"DRAGONBALLS?"

* * *

Serena sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the span of thirty minutes. She was so unbelievably bored. They were still seven months, roughly, away from Namek and the last five felt like they would never end! She had already learned everything in the cookbook she brought along (one of Gohan's mothers, she discovered), and she had fixed everyone's torn clothes and boots. There just wasn't much to do.

However, despite the infinite amount of boredom, Serena was actually happy with the amount of personal reflection she had done. Being alone and bored allowed a lot of time for thinking. She thought a lot about Darien and how she missed him, but after a few months she felt more at peace with his death. Did she miss him? Absolutely. Would she forget him? Never. But, Serena could think about him now without crying, and that alone was a huge step for her.

Goku, who was sitting on the floor playing a card game with Gohan, looked over to see Serena slumped against the window. He felt bad, considering she was probably bored out of her mind. They were taking a break from training, Vegeta was hungry and took a moment to eat, so he decided to play a friendly game of cards with his son. Gohan followed his father's gaze and watched Serena sulk.

"Dad?" He whispered. "I was thinking, shouldn't we be teaching Serena some stuff? You know, in case she gets in trouble on Namek or something?"

Goku brightened. "Hey, that's an idea!"

Gohan rolled his eyes. So much for whispering!

Serena directed her attention to the two boys on the floor, feeling a little creeped out by their expressions. "Um, did I do something?"

"We are going to teach you to fly!" Goku jumped up and grabbed Serena's hands. This was the happiest she had seen him in a long while. He barely moved his arms and pulled her off of her seat by the window. "That way, if anything happens, you can fly away from Frieza."

"Or Zarbon." Gohan added.

"Or Dodoria."

"Or the Ginyu Force."

Serena huffed. "I get it. Fly away from any bad guys."

"Yeah!" Goku beamed. "Now, get ready. You are going to want to be relaxed for this. It makes it easier for the first time you learn."

Serena would have never pegged Goku for a teacher, but Gohan seemed to step right in to the role. That was another thing that seemed to get better on the trip. Gohan seemed to like her now, at least more than before, and that made her so unbelievably happy. She still didn't know why he didn't like her initially, but as long as he liked her now she didn't care.

"Ok, Serena. You are going to have to concentrate." Gohan looked over to see his dad watching them eagerly. "You can do this, but it will take some work."

Serena felt her heart pounding in her chest. She knew Lita had learnt to fly, and at this point she suspected Mina had probably been taught as well. What if she couldn't do it? She was in no way as strong as her Senshi.

"Now, put your arms like this," He watched her try to emulate his placement. "No, you have to put your wrists like this… there you go."

Serena felt so silly.

"Space your feet apart… about shoulder width. Don't turn your feet in, they need to face forward."

Who would've known there was so much form involved with this?

"When you get better all of this won't matter. But, right now it will help you focus your energy." Gohan stood the same way and closed his eyes. Serena followed suit. "Think that all of your energy is in your stomach and is going to shoot out of your feet."

Serena was getting very tired. They worked on her flight for a few hours, and she still wasn't any closer to getting off the ground. She was getting so frustrated that she was almost glad to see Vegeta walk in. He looked angry though, really angry, and if she weren't so scared of him she might've asked what the paper was he threw in the rubbish disposal.

"Your father is linking in." Vegeta snapped at Goku. He went to the control panel of the ship and turned it on, Bardock and Raye's faces emerging on the screen. Since Frieza was gone, they got a much nicer ship with a vid screen then the other guys did. Serena noticed Raye was also angry, and it was probably because Vegeta was in the room.

"Goku, some of your friends have arrived on planet." Bardock seemed displeased.

"Yes, and they almost buried us beneath the ocean when they landed." Raye growled.

Goku was confused. "What are you talking about? Who's there?"

"Let's see… we have a woman, a short bald man, and some idiot with a strange creature floating beside him." Bardock couldn't remember their names.

"Bulma? Krillin?" Goku smiled. Serena noticed Gohan squirming in excitement beside her. "Yamcha?"

Bardock ignored his son. "More importantly, they have been telling us that there were Dragonballs on your old planet! Why haven't you told us about this before?"

Vegeta was turning red in anger. That idiot knew of the Dragonballs and said nothing?

"Well, those Dragonballs were only on my planet and Frieza destroyed it anyway." Goku scratched his head in confusion. Why were they so angry? "Just because Earth had Dragonballs doesn't mean Namek does."

"You still could've said something, you imbecile!" Vegeta hollered.

Serena hated to see all of this arguing. Raye seemed to be extremely annoyed, but she was surprised to see her standing alongside Bardock.

"What? I didn't think it was important!"

Vegeta growled and turned back to face Bardock and Raye. "Did you find the servant that poisoned my father?"

"He's gone. I searched his quarter's myself." Raye frowned. She would find that man eventually. "I've heard that he is in league with that Guan fellow. I'm sure I'll encounter both eventually."

Vegeta made a 'hmph' sound. "Just wait until after you have my son to get killed."

Serena saw past her friends' mask of indifference. The flash of hurt did not go unnoticed, and her heart wanted to be with Raye in this moment to comfort her. She remembered well that feeling of being unwanted when she first arrived on Planet Vegeta. No one should have to feel that way.

"Dang, Vegeta. That's harsh." Goku felt bad for the Queen. She might be brutal, but Vegeta was damn near heartless.

"She means nothing to me. She is serving her purpose."

The room was silent for a moment, but it didn't stay that way long.

"Speaking of Guan, has he made a move on the palace?" Vegeta wanted his palace to be there when he returned.

"So far he has kept his distance." Bardock answered. "But, word is out that you are off planet. I can't guarantee how long that will last."

"Both you and Nappa are stronger than the remaining Saiyans on the planet. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Be that as it may, it would be two against a small army should we be caught off guard." Bardock grimaced. "I will report again in a few months."

The screen cut to black.

* * *

Bulma really wanted to see Goku. Like, _really_ wanted to see him. But, the vid screen was cut-off before she got her chance. The Queen did not give anyone a chance to comment on the conversation and ordered them to take a seat around the large table in the center of the room. Krillin and Yamcha did so without question. She took a seat next to Krilin and bit back the angry rant she had piling up in her heart.

No one wanted to answer her questions. The only conversation they had so far with Goku's native people concerned the Dragonballs on Earth. She had yet to see ChiChi even. Why could there never be a straight answer to anything on this damn planet? Why was everyone so unbearably _rude_?

The door to the room swung open to reveal two people they had yet to meet. One was a very large man, by far the tallest in the room. The other newcomer was a petite girl with sapphire-blue hair. The sight of them together was a little off-putting, considering the immense difference in size.

The girl came over to her and smiled. Finally, someone decent!

"Hello. My name is Amy." She looked up at the big man and smiled. "This is Nappa."

"Bulma." She looked back to her friends. "That's Krillin and Yamcha. We are friends of Goku's from Earth."

"I'm sure you're disappointed that he is off planet then." Amy frowned. "It will be awhile before he returns, so I hope you can make yourself at home."

Bulma looked around. "Where's ChiChi?"

Amy looked puzzled. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know that person. Are you sure she came to Planet Vegeta?"

"Well, she's Goku's wife, so I sure as hell hope so!"

The room jumped up ten degrees in a matter of moments. Raye was furious. "You watch your tongue. You are a guest in my home."

Bardock rolled his eyes. _Women_. It took next to nothing to set them off, and here they surrounded him. "Blue-haired woman, I suggest you watch your tone if you don't want to be incinerated by the Queen."

"My name is _Bulma_." She seethed.

"Do you not realize how insignificant that detail is to me?" He ignored the other two men shaking in their seats. Weaklings. "This ChiChi person, my son's woman? She died."

The room got still. Bardock and Nappa, by far the least compassionate in the room, didn't quite understand why everyone was so worked up. Raye and Amy felt their hearts weep for the three newcomers; having suffered their own loses. The Queen cleared her throat.

"I-I'm sorry… for your loss." Raye suddenly felt as heartless as her husband. How could she treat someone so terribly, when they had lost as much as she? She should have known that the person they sought was dead, for she had never seen anyone with Goku other than her princess. "For both ChiChi, and for your planet."

Krillin looked up. "Our planet? What do you mean?"

She bit her lip. Raye thought they knew. "Goku told us that your planet was destroyed by Frieza. I'm sorry, I thought you knew…"

Amy looked from Raye to the Saiyans to their guests. Raye actually wasn't trying to be malicious this time.

"Your Majesty, may we be excused to our rooms?" Bulma was fighting back tears. "Considering the news, I don't exactly feel up to more interrogation."

Raye felt no anger towards Bulma's comment, only remorse. She had lost her planet. She knew how Bulma felt. The Queen nodded and had them escorted out, leaving her with only Bardock, Amy and Nappa. She collapsed into her seat, her child moving inside her stomach in response. Today was exhausting.

"My son is an idiot." Bardock grumbled. "Knew about Dragonballs this whole damn time."

"At least their trip won't be in vain." Amy pointed out. "However, we have other things to discuss."

Nappa nodded. "We were told that there is unrest amongst our brethren when we went to the market. They are unsure that Vegeta can get our planet out of the hell his father put us in."

"This Guan person is certainly rallying support." Amy looked at Raye. "What do you suppose we do?"

Raye looked at the tabletop, feeling every ounce of control leaving her body. Her forehead rested in her palms, and in a single breath she gave up. "I don't know. Bardock, what do you think?"

The occupants of the room were shocked at her dismal behavior, not to mention her request for guidance, but said nothing. Bardock couldn't help but feel a little smug.

"Find Guan and kill him. Cut the head off of the snake." Bardock looked mainly to Nappa. "Do we have anyone we can trust on the ground?"

"I'm sure I can find someone."

Raye got up and slammed her chair under the table. She was tired, and to be frank, tired of talking about the fucking mutiny against her terrible husband. She was going to be killed for an asshole to serve a purpose.

To serve a _purpose_, like a servant.

Like an animal.

She said nothing as she left the room. There was nothing anyone on any planet could ever say to make her feel any better at the moment. What she needed was a kind heart to mend her own, someone to make her feel like more than a replaceable piece of a game. Raye threw open her door and slammed it shut behind her. She took a seat on her bed and opened her dresser, trying to find the item she was looking for. Underneath all of her books and mementos she found a letter, _the_ letter, from Vegeta's dead father.

Raye had been saving it for a day like this one. He had been a saving grace for her, and even though he was a man and he died, she looked up to him. That man was more of a father than her father ever hoped to be. Raye needed to hear him, and although the letter was just words, she could hear his voice as she began to read.

_Raye, _

_I don't know how long I have been gone or the circumstances that surround you in this moment. But, I do know that you are struggling. You were struggling when I first saw you on your wedding day and when I last saw you before I left the world. I only hope that you will continue to fight, as you were when I walked the world with you. _

_There are no words I can offer to make your journey easier. I know being married to my son is hard. I know he is cruel. Give him time. Being around others like you will soften his heart. But, I am sure by that time he will be beyond forgiveness. I just hope one day you can look upon him as a friend, if nothing else. _

_There are great things in store for you. I know you have friends. You told me about them. Remember, they care for you. If nothing else, fight for them. When you can no longer fight for yourself, fight for them._

_Raye, remember my last request. You gave me kindness when I did not deserve it. You reminded me of my beloved wife, who I now hold in my arms in the afterlife. _

_May the gods protect you my daughter._

Raye held the letter to her chest and sobbed. He was right. She was struggling so much just trying to breathe. Forget loving, forget fighting. Waking up every morning was so difficult, oftentimes she wondered how she got dressed and made it to the dining hall. Her body continued to shake as she cried, clutching the late King's finals words like a lifeline.

She fell asleep shortly thereafter, wearing her shoes and jewelry on top of the sheets.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven**

This one was shorter. Everyone is in space! lol. Raye is having a rough time. I wanted to use this chapter to get more into that. But, next time all kinds of stuff is happening. Let's say, we are moving 2-3 months ahead. So, get ready.

What do you think about Bulma, Krillan and Yamcha coming back into the picture?

ROF


	9. Chapter Eight: Until the End

_**Schism**_

**Chapter Eight: Until the End**

Lita was getting stir crazy. They were still two months away from Namek, _two months_. Sure, she had been training. The trip had been non-stop training. Lita had grown in both skill and strength. She was stronger than she had ever been. Her power as the Queen of Jupiter was nothing compared to this. There would have been no one in the Milky Way even close to matching her. However, the fact she had been stuck on a ship for almost a year was unbearable.

But, her biggest question perhaps, was all of this enough?

The hardest part in all of this was the uncertainty. Would all of this hard work and constant vigilance pay-off in the long run? Not only did they have to worry about the Ginyu Force, they had to worry about Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria. The strongest opponents she had ever faced were after them. Not to mention the planet's natives, the Namekians. Would a peaceful people, according to Mina, bristle at their presence on their planet?

Probably.

How did it get to this? A year ago she was sitting on a throne, guiding her people through the days and nights like a star in the sky. Her planet was strong, they were wise, and they were happy. Now, where was Jupiter? How did her people fair under the hand of Frieza's men? She scowled and jumped off of her bed. Thinking about that would do nothing to fix her current problems. It was time to train.

Mina and Turles were currently fighting in the training room. The once flighty princess of Venus was showing great progress. Lita winced as Turles' fist connected with her jaw. Oh well. Builds character.

Raditz was also watching, nodding in approval every time one of the combatants connected their hits. Mina shot a beam of light out of her hand, which narrowly missed Turles, and he rebutted with a ki blast of his own. Mina dodged and tried one of her elemental attacks again, this time hitting Turles in the stomach. He growled and pounced on her, pinning her arms to the ground. Lita rolled her eyes. Saiyan pride.

"Hey, get out of there. It's our turn!" Raditz kept banging on the glass. Turles let Mina go, and Lita was surprised to see Turles offer a hand to pull her up.

"I think I should fight you, Lita." Mina mentioned as she pranced out of the training room. She had a towel wrapped around her neck and all of her hair piled in a knot on top of her head. "Maybe I should rest and these two could fight. Then I can show you what I've got!"

No words were shared between Turles and Raditz, but the two were not going to argue with Mina. They bolted into the training area and slammed the door before Lita could get a word in. She snorted and followed Mina into the kitchen. The blonde wanted a cold beverage.

Mina was definitely changing. She had more defined muscle mass, more skill and more fight in her than ever before. The day that Bardock informed them of Serena's departure into space was the day the blonde had changed. She became more determined than ever. Now, the former princess was a difference person. Mina was a fighter.

"It's been a while since we have heard from Bardock or the others on Planet Vegeta. Do you think everything is ok?"

Lita sighed. That had been weighing heavily on her as well. "I've talked to Raditz about it. He is afraid that word is out Vegeta is off planet. Some Saiyans might try to take the opportunity to overrun the palace."

Mina'a face turned white. "What about Raye? Amy?"

"I hope that Bardock and Nappa can keep them safe." Lita shrugged. There was no use dwelling on something they couldn't control. "Raditz tells me his father and Nappa are the strongest Saiyans left on the planet. But, a part of me wonders what good that will do if they are facing a team of pissed off Saiyans against the monarchy."

Mina gulped down the rest of her water. When did life become so complicated? "Do you think we will be enough?"

Lita leaned on the counter. "What? What do you mean?"

The blonde got up from her chair and made herself a cold press. Her face _hurt_. Stupid Turles. "Do you think that we will be enough to save the universe? Do you think we even stand a chance? The odds seem stacked against us. I mean, is there even the smallest chance that we can defeat Frieza?"

The brunette scowled. "Well, I sure as hell hope so. We are the only hope this universe has."

Well, that was comforting. Mina managed a smile. "No pressure, right?"

Lita watched as Mina made another glass of water. "What are you doing? Turles punch you too hard? You made yourself a glass already."

The blonde laughed. "Oh, I know. I'll be right back."

Lita watched as Mina slinked out of the kitchen with the water. It looked like the close confines and brawls were doing more for Mina and Turles than building strength.

The brunette laughed and drank the rest of Mina's water.

* * *

Raye bolted up from her bed, sweat lining her brow and chills along her arms. Something wasn't right. She looked around her room and saw nothing but darkness, but that feeling of foreboding never left. Raye threw back her covers and put on her robe, her arms encircling her stomach. There was something coming.

Or was it already here?

She ignored a persistent cramp around her abdomen and opened her door, looking both to the left and to the right of her room before fleeing down the corridor. The need to run was overbearing. Her heart was racing, her hands were clammy, and the thought of saving her child from whatever was heading her way overtook any thought of discomfort as her feet padded down the hall.

Discomfort?

A pair of strong hands pulled her into a dark nook in the hall, a stone statue blocking her from any stranger's eyes. Her thin fingers wrapped around those of her assailant, but his grip was strong. His hand loosened its grasp on her mouth and stomach.

"Don't make a sound."

Raye relaxed against Bardock and listened closely. There were voices. A loud crash resonated down the hall, angry voices buried in the sound of destruction. Her heart picked up speed again. She looked up to Bardock and he placed a single finger in front of his mouth, signaling to keep silent. Raye did as she was told without argument.

"Where is she?" A man hollered. The sound of glass shattering made her jump. Were they looking for her?

"Stupid bitch is gone. Best go find her."

The sound of feet, curses, and ki blasts filled her ears. Several men flew past them, heading towards the west wing of the palace. Raye felt her hands shake. Amy and Nappa were down there. Bulma, Krillin, and Yamcha were too. Raye grimaced and held her stomach. What was wrong?

"What's wrong?" Bardock held her at the elbow.

"Nothing." Raye frowned. Now was not the time. "Did you see this?"

"Yes. I went to the ocean around midnight. Came back as soon as the vision was over." Bardock couldn't thank the gods enough for urging him to the ocean.

"We need to go-" Raye made to take off down the hall after the slew of Saiyans, but Bardock held her back. She attempted to tear her arm away, but he was much too strong. "Let me go!"

"No. I need to get you out of here."

"No! I am not leaving without Amy!" Raye seethed and tried to jerk her arm free.

Bardock held her face in his hands. "Now, listen to me. I have to get you out of here. If you die, your child dies. Can you set aside your pride for once and just _listen_ to me?"

Why did she always have to choose? Could she not have both? Odds were that the other girls would die on Namek. If she didn't go get Amy she would be alone. She couldn't raise a child alone. Hell, she couldn't _live_ alone. Raye ignored the searing pain in her stomach and looked Bardock firm in the eyes.

"Please."

The man looked positively furious, but he growled and dropped her arm. God, why couldn't he just tell her no and carry her ass to safety? Bardock moved her further into the nook and instructed her to sit.

"Stay here. If they see you, they will kill you without a second thought. I'm sure they have been planning this since Vegeta left for Namek." Bardock had a bad feeling as a flash of something flickered across her eyes. Was it pain? He made sure to keep his power level low and made to leave. "Stay here."

Raye nodded. "Thank you."

He said nothing more and tore down the hall.

She felt more alone than ever. She held her stomach, her unborn son, and listened to the screams and cries of servants and Saiyans alike being massacred. Was this worse than the destruction of the Moon Kingdom? Raye whispered "yes" and buried her head in her knees. Last time she wasn't worried about a child. All she had was Serena, and she knew that Serena had others to help should she perish. But, if she died now, her baby would die too.

A ki blast tore through the wall beside her, blasting rocks and rubble all over her. She covered herself as best she could, but before she knew it there were bloody scrapes and gashes all along her arms and face. Her gown and robe were pinned under a hunk of what used to be the wall, but with a swift tear she set herself free. The statue was gone. Her hiding place was compromised. Should she go to the left and find Bardock?

The palace was being completely destroyed. The ceiling was caving in, dropping rocks and light fixtures all along the corridors. She looked to the left and fought against everything in her to go after Bardock. Most of the fighting was in that direction. She could see Saiyans fighting in the sky. A feeling of relief shot through her briefly, knowing that there were some still loyal to Vegeta. That feeling was dashed though, as soon as her eyes rested on an unfortunate someone.

It was him. It was the man who killed Vegeta's father.

He saw her a few moments after she saw him, but those moments allowed her to attack first. A wave of fire swallowed him, engulfing his weak body in a wall of flame. She was lucky a non-Saiyan saw her. If it had been anyone else she would have probably been killed.

The man howled in pain, rolling on the ground and trying to put himself out. He was burned badly, but that did nothing to assuage her anger and hate. Raye stood over him and called upon Mars for her bow and arrow of fire. He quivered, but out of pain or fear she didn't know.

"I will retake my palace and place your head on a pike outside my quarters." She told him matter-of-factly.

He smiled. "By all means, my head is yours to take."

She released the arrow without remorse. It hit him straight in the chest, piercing his heart.

Raye did not have much time for celebration. Shouts and ki blasts filled her ears, telling her it was time to run. Not just run, but run fast. Her unprotected feet bled with every rock and shard she stepped on, but there was no other choice. Raye stopped inside a room and leaned against the wall, holding her stomach in her arms. It _hurt_. She bit back a cry and waited for it to subside. Why was she in so much pain?

Then it hit her.

"Shit."

* * *

On the other side of the palace, Bardock found Nappa, and Krillin fighting followers of Guan. Nappa took one warrior and tossed him into the air, blasting him to bits with the flick of a wrist. Most of these people fighting against them were foreign aliens, but there were no doubt a few Saiyan deflectors around.

"Where's Amy?" Bardock asked, punching a hole through the chest of an unfortunate fellow with antennae.

"In the lab. She said she had to get some things. Bulma went with her." Nappa and Krillin took a moment with the break in fighting.

"What could she possibly need at the moment the palace is being overrun?" Bardock could die on the spot. These women were all insane.

"When the Queen goes into labor, Amy said she will need some things to deliver the baby since we might not have access to the palace." Krillin answered, not daring to use Raye's name. She had been much nicer in the months they had stayed in the palace, but damn she was scary.

Bardock felt like he had been blasted off Planet Vegeta and back. He knew there was something wrong with Raye, but he left her alone like a moron.

"Fuck!" He looked around, watching as insurgents descended upon them. "I don't have time for this shit! Kill these bastards and meet at headquarters."

Nappa nodded in affirmative to the code and took off into the sky, Krillin right behind him.

Bardock tried wading through the warriors in his path, but he kept getting stopped to fight. The foreigners were weak, no doubt, but the Saiyan warriors could hold their own. Most of the Saiyans were fighting Nappa and Krillin at the moment, so he was able to deal with his opponents swiftly. He had yet to see Guan however, and that worried him. If he wasn't fighting Nappa and Krillin, or descending upon him from the sky, where the hell was he?

The statue he left Raye behind was completely destroyed. Fearing the worst, he threw some rubble out of the way. Thankfully, the only sign of her in the rocks was the length of her skirt. Bardock continued on, plowing through the dead and dying along the way.

He passed the barbequed remains of someone in the corridor, so Bardock knew Raye had come this way. The only thing in this direction that Raye might have headed towards would be the hangar and communications bay. The communicator he used to communicate to Turles and Raditz was destroyed in the collapse of the palace, he was sure, so perhaps she was trying to reach the other ship.

Bardock ran faster than he had ever run before.

* * *

Serena tossed and turned, trying to cover her ears with her blankets. It was in the middle of the night (or the time they designated as night during their space trip), what was that godforsaken noise? The blonde, usually not one for conflict, jumped out of bed and prepared a nasty diatribe to assault the noisy perpetrator with.

"Hello? Is anyone awake?"

She held her arms close to her chest and walked into the communications bay. Was that a woman's voice?

The person on the screen was unfamiliar to her. Her hair was blue, lighter than Amy's, and hung to her shoulders. She looked panicked, but at the same time retained every ounce of control she seemed to possess. There was a bloody streak across her forehead and she looked exceptionally tired. Serena began to worry.

"Hello?" The blonde asked meekly.

The blue-haired woman sighed in relief. "I was afraid all of you were asleep. But, no time for that! You have to listen to me."

She turned around at the sound of footsteps. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan finally decided to show up. Goku and Gohan smiled and charged closer to the screen. It appeared as though this woman knew them.

"Bulma! I can't believe it's you!" Gohan looked so happy. Serena felt a bit envious of this Bulma person. She had been trying to get Gohan to like her for months.

"I'm happy to see you guys too, but we have problems."

Vegeta snorted. "What is the problem?"

Bulma directed her attention to the King of Vegeta. She blushed faintly, but pulled together some resolve. "The palace is under attack. That Guan guy rallied together some troops. The entire west wing of the palace is destroyed."

"What the fuck?!" Vegeta barked. "I leave the planet for not even a year and my palace gets destroyed?!"

"Hey, buddy, this is not my fault." Bulma snarled.

"Don't "buddy" me! Do you know who I am?"

The woman laughed. "Yeah, and I still don't care. Not my fault!"

Serena, however, was not too worried about their argument. "Guys, shut up! What about Raye? Amy?"

The occupants of the room were a little shocked to hear Serena's outburst, but the surprise of it all quickly dissipated with the volume of the situation.

"Yes, what of my son?" Vegeta ignored the topic of Raye altogether.

"Amy is with me. I don't know about Raye." Bulma frowned. "We are getting some things together. When Raye goes into labor we won't have the convenience of the palace medical equipment."

There was a long silence. So many things were unsure. Vegeta looked at the people aboard the ship with him, watching as their determination crumbled beneath their feet. He watched the blood slide down Bulma's face, and for brief moment he thought about their plan and the uncertainty of it. Sure, Bardock and Nappa could hold their own, but could they defeat everyone on Planet Vegeta who opposed his throne? No. There were too many of Frieza's lackeys and deflectors roaming around. Where would they go? Could they hide until they returned?

Would he have an heir when he returned?

Bulma didn't even know the status of his wife. Perhaps she was dead. Maybe Guan found her and killed her in cold blood. The thought put him off a little. Not because he loved her, he didn't, but he knew she was miserable. Raye took on a crucial part of his plan, and now she was possibly dead. Vegeta's eyes flickered up to Bulma, who was waiting patiently for direction. Vegeta snorted. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"Everyone get out." Vegeta grumbled. Goku frowned in response.

"Wait a second, I think all of us-"

"I said get out!" Vegeta barked. "This has nothing to do with you."

Serena went over to Goku and grabbed his arm, pulling towards the exit. He didn't budge at first, but eventually Goku relaxed and began to drift with her. "Come on, Goku. Let's go."

Vegeta waited until Serena coaxed Goku and Gohan out of the room before he looked back to Bulma on the screen. She looked behind her, as if someone was coming. Vegeta heard Amy's voice and hoped that she couldn't hear him.

"Woman," He began, but he was cut off.

"_Bulma_." She interrupted. Burning palace be damned, these Saiyans would learn to use her name!

He frowned. "Bulma, I need you to deliver a message to Raye for me, should she still be alive when you find her.'

The woman looked uncomfortable, not liking the topic of Raye's relationship with Vegeta. Each time they spoke to one another they were so harsh, and it was obvious they didn't see eye-to-eye. Amy told her the circumstances behind their marriage, and the girl felt that if they had met under different circumstances it might have worked out. But, Raye was not one to be forced, and she had been forced into everything all for a planet she cared nothing for.

Bulma watched as the Saiyan King looked to the ground, obviously uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"Tell her that I read my father's letter like she asked."

The woman felt her face twist into a look of confusion.

"Tell her that if she survives this night and the birth of my-" Vegeta paused. "our son… she will be released from our arrangement. The only thing she will need to worry about is keeping our son alive, should I not return. Planet Vegeta will either be returned to its former glory with Frieza's passing, or Frieza will win and come back to destroy it."

Bulma felt her face soften. This was perhaps the nicest she had ever seen the King.

"Good luck."

The screen went black.

* * *

Raye held her stomach, gritting her teeth as she made her way to the communications bay. This all could not have happened at a worse time. How much time had passed? An hour? Two? How long had she been wondering the halls, hoping someone would come and get her out of here?

The explosions were getting closer, but there was no way she could move any faster. She was in early labor, but the contractions were stopping her every five minutes as she walked. Raye was sure the extreme stress did nothing to help her or her child, but there was no other option in sight.

"Hey, there she is!"

Raye turned around to see two aliens heading her way. They were wearing Frieza's armor, so she suspected that Frieza and Guan had been working with one another. Raye readied herself, fire coming out of her palms. One of them charged, and Raye unleashed a wave of fire and created a wall around herself. It did nothing to perturb her attacker, however, and she soon found herself face to face with no options. She readied her bow and arrow of fire once more, but Raye knew there was no way out of this. She hadn't been training; she hadn't learned any new skills to keep up with the Saiyan's or Frieza's men.

She released her arrow and watched the alien dodge with ease. Raye prepared herself again, but there wasn't a need to. Bardock appeared behind him and snapped his neck, and it wasn't until her wall of fire diminished that she noticed the second alien dead on the ground. Raye looked at him through the smoke and soot, and it she didn't think she had ever been more thankful to see anyone. Her picked her up and began running, hoping that Amy and Bulma had found what they needed.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I shouldn't have left."

Raye waited a few moments to respond, trying to compose herself. Her arms were bloody, and between that and her contractions she was having a hard time collecting her thoughts.

"You only did because I asked you to."

* * *

Krillin was amazed at the speed in which Nappa dispatched his opponents. He was very skilled, and Krillin hoped that one day he could actually keep up. The amount of people who fought against the monarchy on this night was astounding. He only hoped that they could give everyone else enough time to escape and go to headquarters.

He hoped they survived to meet them there.

"Krillin!" Nappa tossed an alien into the air and blasted him into bits. "It's Guan!"

Sure enough, the big bastard was hanging overhead in the sky, watching as his minions died left and right. He was about as big as Nappa, black hair hanging in his face. He wore Saiyan Elite armor and a scouter, but it was obvious which side he was fighting for. He heard Nappa call his name, but Guan stayed away. His low-grade warriors could do his bidding.

Nappa checked his scouter, making a face Krillin didn't particularly like afterwards. Krillin flew closer, watching his surroundings as he did so. It seemed like their opponents were hanging back.

"What is it?"

"He's been training. Power level is much higher than before." Nappa grunted. "I can't take him and all of these cretins at once. We will need to fall back."

Krillin frowned. "But, we will lose the palace!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Nappa snarled. "The palace is already lost. We need to regroup and find some Saiyans still loyal to the crown."

Krillin knew he was right. It didn't matter how strong you were. If you were fighting millions alone, the odds of success were not particularly high. Not to mention they were fighting many of the Saiyan Elite. The strongest still on the planet.

"What do you think we should do?"

Nappa looked around. "They are hanging back. So they either killed Raye or can't find her. Let's take this moment and go to the communications bay to get the others. Hopefully, Raye and Bardock will be alive in there somewhere."

The two men flew down into the smoke, but Guan sent no one after them. He smirked. Planet Vegeta was his.

"Sir," A small alien was flying beside the Elite. "I have come to report that the Queen is dead."

Guan turned to see Opal.

"The heir?"

"Dead."

Opal watched the fire reach the heavens and the palace crumble in place. He hoped that he could at least buy them time. Lita would have wanted that, at least. He knew that Lita was friends with the Queen, and although he hadn't seen her in months, Opal did what he could to help her.

"I will fight you cowards another day." Guan looked at the destruction with great pleasure, knowing Nappa and Krillin were there somewhere. "On this night, I celebrate my victory."

* * *

Amy hurried to Raye's side when she saw Bardock holding her. The wounds on Raye's arms, face and feet were disconcerting, but the worst of it was probably the fact Raye was in labor. Amy put her hand on Raye's stomach and counted during a contraction. Great.

"We need to get her out of here." Amy held a bag of supplies in her arms. "We still have time, but she is stressed. The baby can become stressed, and if we aren't careful something could happen."

No one needed to be reminded what that something could be. They needed this heir alive. If they wanted to have a hope of taking back the palace and reestablishing the monarchy should Vegeta die on Namek, the heir needed to live.

Bulma and Yamcha joined them, each holding bags of their own. Hopefully they would have enough. Nappa and Krillin flew into the room through the broken ceiling. Nappa nodded to the exit.

"We need to leave now. They backed off."

"What?" Bardock began moving. "Why would they do that?"

Krillin ran alongside Bulma and Yamcha. "Maybe they think the Queen is dead? Or perhaps they are focusing on finding her?"

Bulma had never moved so fast in her life. Adrenaline was a nice blessing. "I don't really care why, but we need to get moving. Where are we going?"

"Vegeta has an estate he used to live in before he became King. No one knows its there, but we will need to keep our power levels down. I'm sure the skies are crawling with Guan's minions." Nappa answered, stopping and picking up Amy. "I'm afraid we are going to head out on foot."

Yamcha took Bulma and the crew set out into the night. The streets were empty of warriors, only curious foreigners. The Saiyans were probably at the palace, either fighting against or for one of their own. Amy sighed and looked into the sky, watching the stars dart in and out of her vision. She wished they could fly to their destination. It would be much faster. But, running for Saiyans wasn't too bad an option. It was still faster than she could travel.

Amy heard Raye moaning every few minutes from labor pains. Had Raye seen this coming? No, probably not. She wished Raye's visions were more reliable. If she had seen this coming they could have been more prepared. Now, Amy would have to deliver a child without any sort of technology. She knew the basics. Amy worked alongside her doctors and scientists on Mercury. But, could she do it on her own?

She didn't exactly have a choice.

They arrived at the hidden manor when light broke out over the horizon. Vegeta's estate was remote enough that they shouldn't have any visitors. Frederick appeared at the door and hurried them in. He had been expecting them since the smoke screen and fires appeared in the skyline from the palace.

Bardock took Raye into her room, placing her on the bed in the gentlest way he knew how. Amy and Bulma rushed to her side, bandaging her cuts and putting some salve on her wounds. She groaned after each contraction, wanting more than anything to get this baby out.

"This is the most painful thing I have ever experienced." Raye grunted. "I would rather be beaten to the point of death, I believe."

"The worst part hasn't even arrived yet, so get ready." Amy didn't mind being brutally honest sometimes. "Get out, guys. You don't need to be in here."

The men didn't need to be told twice and got out of the room at once. Bulma followed them out and told them it would be a few hours. "Don't come in here every five seconds and pester us. This is a long process, and Raye doesn't need to be stressed out anymore than she already is."

Krillin went and attempted a nap. He was so tired he didn't even bother bandaging himself. Frederick went to the kitchen and made some food for the others. Saiyans had hearty appetites, but even they ignored the copious amounts of provisions lining the table. Between the stresses of possibly losing the heir, Raye dying in the process of giving birth, and the palace being overrun, no one had it in them to eat anything.

However, three agonizing hours later, the scream of a baby boy rang through the halls of the manor. The heir had been born.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight**

So, yeah. Crazy chapter, huh? It was choppy on purpose. All of this stuff was supposed to be happening really fast. I hope it wasn't too hard to read.

**littlemissanonymous**- I'm glad you thought that was funny! Yamcha is annoying to me, and I think that might have shown through Bardock. lol

**JtheChosen1**- Thank you!

**Boingy**- Poor Raye does need hugs! Thanks for the review!

**Cosmos Angel**- the Earth Dragonballs are gone. Frieza blew the Earth up. Thank you for reviewing!

**JewlBunny**- poor Goku doesn't think sometimes! I'm glad you liked the twist!

**Rena H.M**- I think you probably liked this chapter! Raye had the baby! :) Thank you for reviewing!

**Efyraa**- Thank you! Yeah, Raye is my favorite scout, but I seem to be tormenting the poor woman in two of my fics! lol. Yes, I beta. Hit me up if you need one.

Thank you everyone!

Drop a line, if you so please.

ROF


End file.
